Secrets et secondes chances
by Gladoo89
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Suite de la fanfiction "Une autre route à prendre". Harry doit affronter la deuxième année à Poudlard – pour la seconde fois. Voyage dans le temps. UA.
1. Chapitre 1

Secrets et secondes chances

 **Disclaimer :** **Cette fanfiction appartient à Dragongirl16, et je ne fais que la traduire avec sa permission. Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, et l'auteure Dragongirl16 ne se fait pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction. L'univers de** _ **Harry Potter**_ **appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

Cette fanfiction est la suite de _The Road Not Taken_ , écrite par Dragongirl16, et que j'ai traduite sous le titre _Une autre route à prendre_. Je vous invite donc à cliquer sur mon profil pour aller la lire avant de commencer celle-ci ! :-)

* * *

Chapitre 1

 _Ah, les vacances d'été._ Harry s'allongea dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux. _La deuxième année, encore une fois._ Son estomac grogna bruyamment.

Comme Harry l'avait espéré, les Dursley lui avaient donné la seconde chambre de Dudley une fois de retour chez eux, au grand mécontentement de son cousin. Ce dernier le lui avait fait chèrement payer – à la fin de la première semaine de vacances, Harry avait déjà un œil au beurre noir, que Dudley lui avait généreusement donné. Harry aurait dû le savoir, il aurait dû les menacer plus tôt avec la magie, mais ce qui était fait était fait.

Ce qui était nouveau, cependant, c'était l'ajout de cadenas et d'une petite trappe sur sa porte. La dernière fois, ça n'était arrivé qu'après l'horrible dîner des Mason. Mais là, ils avaient installé tout cela avant même que Harry ne soit de retour.

Il aurait dû deviner que le flot continu de hiboux allait accroître la peur des Dursley. C'était un nouveau changement par rapport à la première fois – personne n'interceptait son courrier. Au lieu de cela, Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon brûlaient les lettres devant Harry en riant.

La seule fois où Harry avait essayé de les arrêter, son oncle avait explosé de rage – mais c'était probablement aussi parce que Harry avait imprudemment essayé de leur faire peur avec de fausses formules magiques. La claque de l'Oncle Vernon sur son oreille droite avait étourdi Harry pour plusieurs heures, et une vilaine ecchymose était apparue sur sa joue. _Quel mec minable._ Harry repoussa ses lunettes d'une main pour frotter ses yeux. _Un mec minable et stupide. J'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir utiliser la magie sans me faire traîner devant le Magenmagot. Par Merlin, c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut ! Ils me forceraient à avaler une potion de vérité et tout serait foutu, je ferais mieux de me jeter un sortilège d'Amnésie pour éviter ce chaos._

Les mois s'écoulaient lentement. Les lettres adressées à Harry se firent de moins en moins nombreuses, au point où il était chanceux d'en voir arriver une par semaine. Il reconnaissait parfois les hiboux – une lettre était même venue par la poste normale, probablement de Hermione. Tante Pétunia avait presque laissé Harry l'avoir, par accident, avant que les doigts dodus de Dudley ne l'arrache des mains de sa mère pour aller immédiatement la réduire en cendres.

Il va sans dire que Harry se rappelait quotidiennement à quel point sa vie avait pu être misérable. Et combien elle l'était à nouveau. _Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour sauver le monde._ Il leva les yeux au ciel à cette pensée mélodramatique. _Si ça continue, je vais me draper de foulards et me comporter comme un fou, à la Trelawney. Ressaisis-toi, mon gars. Tu en as encore au moins pour quatre ans._

Harry avait terminé ses corvées de la journée et se dirigeait vers la maison quand le téléphone sonna. Il était en train de retirer ses chaussures sur le porche quand il entendit la voix de sa tante monter dans les aigus.

« Qui est-ce ? Comment avez-vous eu ce numéro ? Mon garçon, _viens ici_ ! »

Harry se précipita à l'intérieur. Tante Pétunia avait commencé à utiliser le sobriquet donné par l'Oncle Vernon depuis le début des vacances – Harry le détestait, et c'était sûrement pour cela qu'elle continuait de l'utiliser.

Tante Pétunia essaya de lui donner un coup avec le long fil du téléphone quand il fut assez près.

« À qui as-tu donné ce numéro ?

– À personne.

– Ne mens pas, sale gosse ! cria-t-elle d'une voix perçante. Une fille – une _fille_ – est en ligne et elle _te_ demande, alors comment…

– Hermione ? s'écria Harry en essayant d'atteindre le téléphone, avant de pousser un petit cri de douleur quand sa tante lui frappa la main droite avec le combiné.

– Donc tu la _connais_ ! Je parie que c'est un _monstre_ comme toi, bouillonna Pétunia. Dis-lui qu'on ne parle pas aux monstres dans cette maison, dis-lui à elle et à tous les autres qu'ils ne doivent plus nous appeler ou nous écrire ! J'en ai assez de brûler tes déchets ! » Elle lui mit le combiné sous le nez. « Dis-lui ça tout de suite !

– Allô ? dit Harry en le prenant maladroitement de la main gauche, les yeux rivés sur sa tante.

– Harry ? demanda Hermione d'une drôle de voix.

– Oui, c'est moi.

– Oh, _Harry_ …

– Écoute, commença-t-il en grimaçant devant le regard furieux de sa tante, il ne faut… tu ferais mieux de ne plus appeler, d'accord ? Je… Je suis désolé de n'avoir répondu à aucune lettre, mais dis à tout le monde que je vais bien, que je vais les revoir en septembre.

– Harry, attends, il y a Théo avec moi et on…

– Théodore Nott est chez toi ? l'interrompit Harry, choqué.

– Eh bien, c'est qu'il passait dans le voisinage et on s'inquiétait tous les deux de ton silence, alors…

– Mon garçon ! aboya Pétunia.

– Écoute Hermione, je suis désolé, d'accord ? S'il te plaît, dis juste à tout le monde que je vais bien… »

Il s'arrêta avec un petit cri : Tante Pétunia avait essayé de lui donner un coup, et Harry, en l'esquivant, s'était cogné contre la table.

« Harry ? Harry !

– Hermione, s'il te plaît, ne rappelle plus, insista précipitamment Harry en voyant son oncle arriver dans la pièce. Je dois y aller.

– QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS, MON GARÇON ? JE VAIS TE DONNER LA RACLÉE DE TA VIE, SALE BON À RIEN ! »

Harry raccrocha le combiné pendant que l'Oncle Vernon vociférait. Ses menaces étaient, heureusement, souvent vides, mais les hurlements de l'homme avaient un effet dévastateur sur les nerfs déjà fragiles de Harry.

Après ce coup de fil désastreux, Harry prit bien soin de commencer à préparer le dîner à temps. C'était une corvée que lui avait donné Tante Pétunia cet été, comme le jardinage. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas, car ainsi il pouvait subtiliser un peu plus de nourriture qu'avant, sans que les Dursley ne s'en aperçoivent. Son dîner consistait habituellement en deux tranches de pain beurrées – avec du sel, sa tante avait vraiment des idées bizarres – et un verre d'eau. Harry aurait préféré un verre de lait – Merlin savait à quel point son corps en avait besoin – mais Tante Pétunia était obstinée. Il pouvait boire autant d'eau qu'il voulait grâce au tuyau d'arrosage du jardin, mais une fois à l'intérieur il n'avait le droit qu'à un seul verre d'eau au dîner. Le matin, il ne mangeait qu'un bout de fromage avec une tranche de pain. Le reste, il devait le voler.

 _Je vais être encore plus petit qu'avant à ce rythme…_ Harry se jeta sur son lit tandis que sa tante l'enfermait à clé pour la nuit. Il n'avait jamais été grand, mais il aurait juré qu'il faisait bien quelques centimètres de plus à cet âge-là, la première fois. Sa stature avait été une source continuelle de plaisanterie chez les Aurors. Harry avait appris à vivre avec – leurs moqueries étaient loin d'égaler la méchanceté de celles de Dudley, donc elles avaient été faciles à ignorer – et, au final, sa petite taille avait souvent été un avantage dans les batailles et combats auxquels il avait participé.

 _Tout peut être un avantage_. Il pouvait presque entendre Molly Weasley lui répéter ce dicton. Son petit sourire s'évanouit d'un coup. Les Weasley. Ginny. Par Merlin, qu'allait-il _faire_ ?

Harry se frotta les yeux et tenta d'oublier son inquiétude. _Les choses sont différentes, hein ?_ Il essaya de calmer la panique qui lui creusait le ventre. _Peut-être que Lucius Malefoy ne va pas glisser le journal dans les affaires de Ginny cette année. Peut-être que Drago a découvert son plan, ou – ou…_

Il força son esprit à se taire et chercha à s'endormir. Il avait une longue liste de corvées à faire le lendemain, et avait besoin d'être aussi reposé que possible.


	2. Chapitre 2

Secrets et secondes chances

 **Disclaimer :** **Cette fanfiction appartient à Dragongirl16, et je ne fais que la traduire avec sa permission. Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, et l'auteure Dragongirl16 ne se fait pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction. L'univers de** _ **Harry Potter**_ **appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

Un grand merci à **Coralie** et **Marie** d'avoir relu ce chapitre. L'emploi du temps des unes et des autres étant assez chargé, nous avons fait de notre mieux pour le corriger, mais prévenez-moi si vous trouvez des fautes s'il vous plaît !

Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs, mais aussi aux « anciens » qui suivent cette histoire depuis un petit moment maintenant. Et merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire, que ce soit à la fin d' _Une autre route à prendre_ ou au première chapitre de _Secrets et secondes chances_ ( **Daisylusion** , **Regina lili Swan** , **Isatis** , **Samsi** , **L'ChapelierFou** , **sevmia** , **Niris** , **STL87** , **Mojo the big jojo** , **Alycia Panther** , **BellatrixStilinskiSalvatore** , **shishi-sama76** , **Kaori Jade** , **LegolaS** et **Shitsuren-Kitsune-Tsuku** )!

Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année – voici mon petit cadeau de Noël rien que pour vous ! :-)

* * *

Chapitre 2

« Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Harry… » chanta Harry à mi-voix en arrachant les mauvaises herbes. Le soleil éblouissant de juillet tapait fort sur sa nuque et ses épaules, accentuant son teint déjà hâlé. Il avait pris l'habitude de retirer son t-shirt quand sa tante ne le surveillait pas. Les rayons de soleil sur sa peau étaient agréables et il avait moins chaud ainsi – de plus, tante Pétunia ne lui avait donné que trois anciens t-shirts de Dudley cette année, s'il ne voulait pas que l'odeur de sa transpiration l'accompagne la nuit, il devait faire attention à ne pas trop les salir.

Comme dans ses souvenirs, le dîner prévu pour les Mason avait plongé les Dursley dans une frénésie sans nom depuis une semaine. Harry s'était esquivé le plus rapidement possible de la cuisine pour échapper à sa tante. Il devait bien l'admettre : même si elle était une personne affreuse, tante Pétunia cuisinait vraiment bien. Harry sentait le doux fumet du rôti de porc depuis le jardin et ça le faisait saliver. _Peut-être que je pourrais en piquer un peu demain matin._ Son estomac gargouilla à cette pensée. Harry _rêvait_ d'escalopes de porc, de steaks, de cuisses de poulet… De _viande_ , en bref. Il n'en avait pas mangé depuis le festin de fin d'année de l'école – si on ne comptait pas les bouts de bacon brûlés qu'il réussissait à subtiliser de temps à autre en préparant le petit-déjeuner.

Il était sept heures et demie du soir lorsque tante Pétunia le laissa rentrer.

« Viens là ! lui cria-t-elle. Et fais attention, marche bien sur les journaux ! »

Harry se précipita à l'intérieur et avala en quelques bouchées son dîner sous l'œil sévère de sa tante. Il réussit à esquiver l'attention de l'oncle Vernon en montant dans sa chambre et prit bien soin de fermer doucement la porte – il l'avait assez entendu lui hurler d'être silencieux ce soir, merci bien – et sursauta en se tournant vers son lit.

« Dobby », souffla-t-il, une main sur la poitrine.

Ses grandes oreilles de chauve-souris et ses yeux globuleux verts n'avaient pas changés. L'espace d'un instant, le chagrin et le regret envahirent Harry. Il cligna des yeux et repoussa de deux mains mentales les souvenirs qui menaçaient de le submerger.

« Bonjour Dobby, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant par terre.

– Harry Potter !

– Chut ! fit Harry en grimaçant. Pas si fort, Dobby, s'il vous plaît. »

L'elfe de maison se mit à sautiller devant lui.

« Monsieur Harry Potter connaît mon nom ! Oh, monsieur, c'est un tel honneur…

– Calmez-vous, Dobby, l'exhorta Harry en écoutant d'une oreille l'oncle Vernon maugréer depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

– J'ai contrarié monsieur Harry Potter !

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Dobby ? demanda Harry en se rapprochant de l'elfe. Parlez doucement, s'il vous plaît, et arrêtez de bouger.

– S'il vous plaît, vous avez dit _s'il vous plaît_ …

– Dobby. S'il vous plaît. »

Dobby cligna lentement des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Très bien monsieur, monsieur Harry Potter.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda-t-il en ravalant un soupir. Il savait très bien ce que l'elfe faisait là.

Dobby se tortilla sur place.

« Dobby est venu apporter un message de Maîtresse Malefoy à Harry Potter, monsieur !

– Narcissa Malefoy, murmura Harry sous le choc, plissant les yeux. Que veut-elle me dire ?

– Elle dit, monsieur Harry Potter, que vous devez faire très attention, monsieur, que vous devez vous méfier des ennemis dans d'étranges endroits et qu'elle remercie monsieur Harry Potter pour son amitié avec le jeune maître Drago. »

Harry s'assit plus confortablement, plongé dans ses pensées. D'après ce qu'il savait, Narcissa Malefoy n'avait jamais été une Mangemort. Elle était restée neutre durant la guerre et face aux horreurs auxquelles avait participé par son mari – jusqu'à ce que Drago ait été menacé. C'est à ce moment-là seulement qu'elle avait agi, pour sauver la vie de son fils, en mettant en péril la sienne et celle de Lucius. Harry savait que Drago représentait tout pour Narcissa – mais pourquoi lui avait-elle envoyée Dobby pour l'avertir maintenant, au lieu de…

Harry cligna des yeux. _Et si c'est_ elle _qui avait essayé de m'aider la première fois ? Comment Dobby aurait-il pu bien savoir comment me contacter, comment…_

« Monsieur Harry Potter ?

– Merci, Dobby, dit Harry en se reconcentrant sur l'elfe. Savez-vous pourquoi Narcissa Malefoy vous a demandé de me transmettre ce message ?

– Non, monsieur Harry Potter, répondit Dobby en secouant la tête. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Maîtresse Malefoy était très occupée à tenir Maître Drago éloigné des mauvais hommes cet été. Maîtresse Malefoy ne me laisse pas approcher les visiteurs que Maître Malefoy héberge dans l'aile est de la maison. »

Harry laissa échapper un soupir. _De qui protège-t-elle Drago, exactement ?_

« Merci encore, Dobby, pour…

– Vous m'avez dit _merci_ , monsieur, oh monsieur… !

– Dobby, chut ! intima Harry, dont le cœur fit un bond en entendant l'oncle Vernon monter l'escalier.

– Garçon…, grogna Vernon juste derrière sa porte.

– Je suis désolé, oncle Vernon, vraiment désolé », fit précipitamment Harry tout en plaquant une main sur la bouche de l'elfe, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent.

– Je peux t'assurer que tu _vas_ être désolé, si tu ne te la fermes pas ! »

La menace sifflante de Vernon fut accompagnée d'un coup sur la porte. Puis l'homme redescendit l'escalier. Harry s'affala.

« Dobby, rentrez chez vous, s'il vous plaît. Dites merci à Mme Malefoy pour le message.

– Oui, monsieur…, hésita l'elfe en regardant tour à tour la porte et le garçon. Je vous remercie également, monsieur Harry Potter.

– Dobby…

– Le jeune maître est plus gentil avec Dobby à présent, l'informa l'elfe en reniflant. Maître Drago souhaite apprendre le plus de choses possibles sur les créatures magiques maintenant. Dobby vous remercie, monsieur Harry Potter. »

L'elfe disparut alors avec un bruit sec. Un cri de surprise retentit dans la salle à manger.

Harry passa les quelques instants entre la disparition de Dobby et le retour de son oncle à réfléchir. _Comme les choses ont changé_ , se dit-il après que l'oncle Vernon lui ait donné un bon nombre de coups. _Et comme les choses empirent._ Il grimaça en regardant le plafond. Vernon ne l'avait pas autant frappé, dans sa première enfance. Il l'avait menacé plein de fois de le battre, certes, mais sans jamais vraiment le faire. Jusqu'à maintenant.

 _Les choses doivent changer_ , se rappela Harry. _Mais quand je reverrai Ollivander,_ _je m'assurerai de lui donner quelques claques, en remerciements._

* * *

Le régime alimentaire de Harry était réduit à une tranche de pain et à un verre d'eau. Sa tante avait assoupli la punition de l'oncle Vernon au bout d'une semaine, le laissant avoir un bout de fromage le matin avec son pain. Il avait toujours du pain et de l'eau au dîner, plus les légumes qui restaient dans les assiettes des Dursley. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé un jour apprécier autant le goût de petits pois au beurre froids…

 _Il faut positiver, Harry_ , se dit-il en essayant de se concentrer sur ses corvées. _Au moins cette fois-ci je n'ai pas reçu de courrier d'avertissement du Ministère._

Mais quand même, c'était dur d'être joyeux quand son estomac criait famine en se serrant douloureusement. _Foutus Dursley._ Harry se frotta le visage, irrité. _Et foutu Dumbledore._ Il serra les dents en sentant la culpabilité habituelle le saisir. Harry savait que le vieux sorcier avait beaucoup de choses à faire, il savait que Dumbledore voulait qu'il ait les meilleures protections possibles, mais… _Mais à quoi servent les meilleures protections quand l'attitude de mes proches ne me donne pas du tout envie d'avoir affaire au monde sorcier ?_

Harry repoussa cette pensée et essaya de dormir. Son sommeil était agité, inconsistant, hanté par des rêves hideux, certains à propos de sa vie d'adulte, d'autres provenant simplement des élucubrations affreuses de son inconscient.

Il était en plein milieu d'un cauchemar mélangeant souvenir et horreur, dans lequel il se retrouvait piégé derrière des barreaux tandis que Hammerstein massacrait tous ceux qu'il aimait juste devant lui, en l'arrosant de leur sang à chaque fois qu'il égorgeait l'un d'entre eux, lorsqu'un bruit soudain le réveilla.

Harry se redressa lentement dans son lit, se sentant faible et misérable. Le bruit recommença. Il trébucha jusqu'à la fenêtre en se frottant les yeux, et distingua Fred et George qui l'observaient depuis leurs sièges, dans la voiture volante de leur père.

« Harry ! » fit Fred en lui adressant un petit signe de la main.

Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et les regarda fixement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il en se pressant contre les barreaux pour mieux se faire entendre.

– Mon pote… qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton œil ? » lui répondit George en l'observant de plus près.

Harry toucha l'ecchymose qui commençait à disparaî l'avait poussé dans les escaliers quelques jours plus tôt – Harry ne savait pas qui de Dudley ou lui avait été le plus surpris des blessures résultant de sa chute. En tout cas, son cousin en était incroyablement fier, et tante Pétunia n'avait évidemment rien dit.

« Ce n'est rien, éluda-t-il finalement en s'extirpant de ses souvenirs. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

– Hermione et Neville sont à la maison, expliqua Fred en lui lançant l'extrémité d'une corde. Attache ça aux barreaux.

– Si les Dursley se réveillent, je suis mort », dit Harry en nouant solidement la corde autour des barreaux.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Fred après une seconde de silence. Prend tes affaires et écarte-toi de la fenêtre. »

Harry recula dans la pénombre, près d'Hedwige. Toutes ses affaires étaient enfermées dans le placard sous l'escalier, il se contenta donc de rassembler quelques vêtements dans un vieux blouson de Dudley, qu'il noua de façon à en faire un sac de fortune. Entre temps, les jumeaux avaient réussi, à grands coups d'accélérateur, à retirer les barreaux et avaient approché l'arrière de la voiture le plus près possible de la fenêtre.

« C'est tout ce que tu prends, mon pote ? s'étonna Fred en lui prenant son maigre baluchon.

– Non, ma valise avec le reste de mes affaires est en bas.

– Va la chercher alors.

– Je ne peux pas… Je suis enfermé à clé. »

Les jumeaux échangèrent à nouveau un long regard. Harry n'avait jamais su comment interpréter leurs échanges silencieux, et c'est quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé.

« Pas de problème, dit George en adressant un hochement de tête à son frère. Recule-toi, s'il te plaît. »

Fred et George grimpèrent à la fenêtre de Harry avec une grâce presque féline. George sortit une épingle à cheveux de sa poche et commença à crocheter la serrure de la porte.

« Beaucoup de sorciers pensent que c'est une perte de temps d'apprendre ce genre de truc moldu, mais nous on trouve que ça en vaut la peine, même si leurs techniques sont un peu lentes », expliqua Fred.

Un petit _clic !_ résonna dans la pièce et George ouvrit la porte.

« Récapitulons : on prend ta valise et on part. Elle est rangée où ? murmura George en se redressant et en glissant l'épingle dans sa poche.

– Dans le placard sous l'escalier… Ah, attention à la dernière marche, elle grince », prévint Harry dans un murmure, avant de les regarder disparaître dans l'obscurité du couloir.

Harry fit un dernier tour de sa chambre pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié, et approcha le plus possible la cage d'Hedwige de la fenêtre. Puis, alors qu'il aidait les jumeaux à remonter lentement et le plus silencieusement possible la valise, il entendit l'oncle Vernon tousser et se figea.

Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, n'entendant personne se relever, ils continuèrent leur ascension jusqu'à arriver – enfin ! – jusqu'à la chambre de Harry, hors d'haleine. Fred grimpa dans la voiture, puis que Harry et George poussèrent, centimètre par centimètre, la valise dans le véhicule.

L'oncle Vernon toussa à nouveau.

« Encore un peu, dit Fred, tout essoufflé. Poussez un bon coup… »

Harry et George pesèrent de tout leur poids contre la valise, qui sortit enfin de l'encadrement de la fenêtre pour basculer sur la banquette arrière.

« OK, allons-y, murmura George.

– Aide-moi avec la cage d'Hedwige, s'il te plaît », lui répondit Harry.

George grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se tourna pour prendre Hedwige – mais sa main glissa, secouant la cage. Hedwige poussa un hululement de frayeur.

« Cette fichue chouette ! » tonna l'oncle Vernon.

Harry poussa rapidement George, dont les yeux s'étaient écarquillés de stupeur, vers la fenêtre. George comprit le message et se jeta avec Hedwige dans la voiture – mais dans sa précipitation il perdit pied et fut rattrapé de justesse par son frère. La lumière du couloir s'alluma au moment où George s'asseyait à côté de Fred, la cage d'Hedwige sécurisée à l'arrière. Fred était en train de tendre la main à Harry quand l'oncle Vernon tambourina à la porte… qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, l'oncle Vernon resta pétrifié à l'entrée de la chambre, puis il laissa échapper un beuglement de taureau furieux et plongea sur Harry en le saisissant par une cheville.

Fred avait empoigné Harry par le bras, et George se pencha sur son frère pour prendre son autre bras. Ils le tirèrent vers eux de toutes leurs forces.

« Pétunia ! rugit l'oncle Vernon. Il s'échappe ! Il est en train de s'enfuir ! »

D'un même mouvement, les frères Weasley tirèrent Harry si fort que sa cheville glissa des mains de son oncle. Une fois dans la voiture, Harry s'installa à l'arrière, laissant Fred reprendre les commandes de la voiture.

« Pied au plancher, Fred ! » hurla George au même moment.

Harry regarda en arrière et vit l'oncle Vernon leur jeter un regard noir, le visage déformé par la fureur, tandis que la voiture s'élançait vers la lune.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_ , mon pote ? fit George, qui s'était retourné sur son siège pour le fixer.

– Est-ce que je peux d'abord laisser sortir Hedwige ? Elle n'a pas volé depuis des lustres. »

George lui donna l'épingle et lui expliqua comment l'utiliser. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hedwige s'élançait avec bonheur par la fenêtre du véhicule, planant à côté d'eux comme un fantôme.

« Alors… ? demanda Fred.

– Alors quoi ?

– Harry.

– Non dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'explique en premier ?

– On t'a invité à la maison des tonnes de fois, fit George en levant les yeux au ciel, mais tu ne nous as jamais répondu. Puis Hermione nous a envoyé une lettre et on a appris que tu n'avais écrit à personne.

– Ils… ma famille… ils ont enfermé Hedwige, expliqua Harry en détournant le regard. Et je n'ai jamais reçu vos lettres.

– Jamais reçu ? Mais…

– Ils les brûlaient.

– Mais c'est horrible, dit George après un court silence. Pourquoi ils ont fait un truc aussi bête ?

– Ils… La magie leur fait peur, c'est tout, fit Harry en secouant la tête. Merci d'être venus me chercher.

– Pas de problème, mon pote. »

Fred et George échangèrent un énième regard.

« La maison est pleine à craquer en ce moment, avec Hermione et Neville – ils voulaient venir, mais Ron les surveillait de près. Je suis sûr que Maman et Papa seront ravis de t'avoir avec nous pour quelques jours. On pourrait faire un tour de balai ensemble, tu en penses quoi George ? Et après, on… »

Harry laissa la conversation des jumeaux l'envelopper, telle une couverture moelleuse et familière.

« Percy est très bizarre depuis le début des vacances, dit George en fronçant les sourcils. Il envoie beaucoup de courrier et il reste presque tout le temps enfermé dans sa chambre… Mais on ne peut quand même pas passer toutes ses journées à astiquer son insigne de préfet… Tu vas un peu trop loin vers l'ouest, Fred, ajouta-t-il en montrant la boussole fixée au tableau de bord.

– Et votre père, il sait que vous avez pris la voiture ? demanda Harry en s'appuyant sur le siège de Fred.

– Non, dit ce dernier avec un grand sourire. Il est resté au travail hier soir. Avec de la chance, on sera rentrés à la maison avant que Maman ait pu s'apercevoir qu'on a emprunté la voiture.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fait au ministère de la Magie, votre père ?

– Comment tu sais qu'il travaille au ministère ? »

 _Zut._

« Vous m'en avez déjà parlé, je crois. »

George l'étudia un moment.

« Oui, je suppose. Papa travaille au service des Détournements de l'Artisanat moldu.

– Le quoi ?

– Ça concerne tous les objets fabriqués par les Moldus et qui ont été ensorcelés. Il faut s'occuper de les neutraliser si jamais ils reviennent dans des magasins ou des maisons de Moldus. Par exemple, l'année dernière, une vieille sorcière est morte et son service à thé a été vendu à un brocanteur. Une Moldue l'a acheté, l'a emporté chez elle et a essayé de servir le thé à ses amis. Ça s'est transformé en cauchemar – Papa a dû faire des heures supplémentaires pendant des semaines.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– La théière a piqué une crise et a commencé à verser du thé partout dans la maison. Un homme a fini à l'hôpital avec une pince à sucre coincée dans le nez. Papa eu un travail de fou ce soir-là. Ils ne sont que deux au bureau, lui et un vieux sorcier du nom de Perkins. Ils ont passé la soirée à lancer des sortilèges d'amnésie et des trucs comme ça pour que personne ne se souvienne de rien…

– Mais la voiture… ? »

Fred éclata de rire.

« Papa adore tout ce que fabriquent les Moldus. Il a un garage plein de ces machins-là. Il les démonte, leur fait subir un tas de sortilèges et les remonte. S'il devait faire une perquisition dans sa propre maison, il serait obligé de se mettre lui-même en prison. Ça rend ma mère folle de rage.

– Voilà la grande route, dit George en regardant à travers le pare-brise. On sera arrivés dans dix minutes. Il est temps, le jour commence à se lever. »

Une faible lueur rose se dessinait en effet à l'horizon.

« On habite pas loin du village Loutry Ste Chaspoule », dit George.

La voiture volante se rapprocha du sol. Un soleil rouge et brillant commençait à luire entre les arbres.

« Atterissage ! » annonça Fred.

Ils touchèrent le sol avec un léger soubresaut et s'immobilisèrent à proximité d'un garage délabré qui s'élevait au milieu d'une petite cour. L'estomac de Harry se tordit lorsqu'il se tourna pour mieux voir le Terrier.

Il sentit des frissons remonter le long de son dos. La maison était fidèle à ses souvenirs – avant que les sorciers de Hammerstein ne la réduisent en cendres. _Voilà une autre chose que je dois sauver._ Harry crispa inconsciemment ses mains sur le siège devant lui.

Le Terrier ressemblait toujours à une vaste porcherie qui aurait été agrandie au fil du temps. Haute de plusieurs étages, la maison paraissait si bancale qu'elle ne semblait tenir que par magie. Quatre ou cinq cheminées se dressaient sur le toit rouge et un écriteau tordu, près de l'entrée, portait le nom de la maison : « Le Terrier ». Des bottes entassées en désordre et un vieux chaudron encadraient la porte. Quelques gros poulets bien gras picoraient dans la cour.

« Ce n'est pas très luxueux, dit George.

– C'est merveilleux », murmura Harry. _Ça l'a toujours été._

Ils sortirent de la voiture.

« Maintenant, on va monter là-haut sans faire de bruit, dit Fred, et on attendra que Maman nous appelle pour le petit-déjeuner. George et moi on se précipitera dans la cuisine en lui disant que tu es arrivé pendant la nuit. Elle sera ravie de te voir et personne ne saura jamais qu'on a emprunté la voiture.

– Oui, bonne idée, fit George. Mais on a un léger problème…

– Qui est ? » demanda Fred.

George pointa derrière eux.

Mme Weasley était en train de traverser la cour à grands pas, provoquant la panique parmi les poulets. La petite femme replète au visage bienveillant semblait s'être brusquement transformée en une tigresse redoutable.

 _Molly._ Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. La matriarche des Weasley n'avait pas pris le parti de qui que ce soit durant son divorce avec Ginny, et avait continué à accueillir Harry à bras ouverts au Terrier pour qu'il rende visite à ses enfants – _ses_ enfants, qu'importe ce qu'on pouvait dire. Molly et Arthur étaient morts en défendant leur maison et leurs petits-enfants, enfouis sous les décombres fumants de ce qui avait été leur foyer.

« Aïe ! dit Fred.

– Hou, là, là », ajouta George.

Mme Weasley vint se planter devant eux, les mains sur les hanches, regardant alternativement ses deux fils qui baissaient la tête, l'air coupable. Elle portait un tablier à fleurs avec une poche d'où dépassait une baguette magique.

« Alors ? dit-elle.

– Bonjour, M'man, fit George en s'efforçant, sans grand succès, d'adopter un ton joyeux et conquérant.

– Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que j'étais morte d'inquiétude ? » dit Mme Weasley dans un murmure impressionnant.

Les deux fils de Mme Weasley étaient plus grands qu'elle, mais ils semblèrent se ratatiner sur place lorsque sa rage explosa.

« Les lits vides ! Pas le moindre mot ! La voiture disparue… auriez pu avoir un accident… folle d'inquiétude… vous en fichez ?... jamais vu ça… attendez que votre père soit rentré ! Jamais Bill, Charles ou Percy ne nous ont causé autant de soucis…

– Le _préfet_ Percy…, marmonna Fred.

– Toi, tu ferais bien de t'inspirer de Percy un peu plus souvent ! s'écria Mme Weasley en enfonçant l'index dans la poitrine de Fred. Vous auriez pu vous tuer, vous auriez pu vous faire repérer par les Moldus, vous auriez pu faire perdre son travail à votre père… ! »

Elle sembla hurler ainsi pendant des heures. Enfin, lorsqu'elle se fut cassé la voix, elle se tourna vers Harry, qui eut un mouvement de recul. _J'ai toujours détesté qu'elle me crie dessus._

« Je suis vraiment contente de te voir, Harry, dit-elle. Viens donc manger quelque chose, tu dois avoir faim. Je pense que Neville et Hermione doivent être réveillés. »

Harry lança un regard inquiet aux jumeaux, qui l'encouragèrent d'un signe de la main à entrer dans la maison. Fred saisit le poignet de sa mère avant qu'elle ne puisse suivre Harry, qui se tourna pour le voir, avec George, parler à voix basse avec elle en gesticulant. _Ils essaient de l'amadouer pour éviter les ennuis_. Il sourit en franchissant le seuil.

Il inspira profondément l'odeur familière du Terrier. La cuisine était toujours aussi petite et encombrée. Une table et des chaises en bois brut occupaient le centre de la pièce. Harry s'assit sur le bord d'une chaise, en sentant la chaleur réconfortante de la _maison_ l'envelopper pour la première fois depuis des années. _Et c'est le cas_ , réalisa-t-il. _Ça fait plus d'un an – presque deux, même – depuis que le Terrier a été détruit, et je…_

Il ferma les yeux pendant un long moment, en enfouissant le plus profondément possible la soudaine douleur qui venait de lui transpercer la poitrine. Son chagrin s'était atténué en une peine quotidienne qui continuait de lui ronger le cœur, mais parfois des choses lui revenaient comme une gifle en plein visage, ramenant tout à la surface, aussi vif et douloureux qu'avant, comme si ses souvenirs étaient très récents.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et se concentra sur la pendule accrochée au mur en face de lui. Elle n'avait qu'une seule aiguille et aucun chiffre. Tout autour du cadran on pouvait lire diverses inscriptions : « Heure du thé », « Heure de nourrir les poulets », ou « Tu es en retard ». Trois rangées de livres s'alignaient sur le manteau de la cheminée. Harry lut quelques-uns des titres : _Comment ensorceler son fromage_ , _La Pâtisserie magique_ , _Festin minute en un coup de baguette_. Une vieille radio posée à côté de l'évier annonça l'émission « Salut les Sorciers » avec la célèbre chanteuse Célestina Moldubec.

Mme Weasley entra dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux légèrement humides et en reniflant, suivie des jumeaux. Fred et George s'assirent de part et d'autrede Harry.

« Tout va bien, mon pote ? demanda George en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

– Vous l'avez convaincue de ne pas vous faire dégnomer le jardin, hein ? sourit Harry.

– Comment tu as…

– On n'a pas…

– Harry ! »

Harry se détourna des regards choqués des jumeaux en entendant le chœur de voix familières. Neville et Hermione dévalèrent l'escalier en courant et se précipitèrent sur lui. Harry tressaillit contre le bras de George, mais laissa Hermione l'enlacer.

« On était tellement inquiets, on ne savait pas quoi faire et…

– Hermione… Je n'arrive pas à respirer ! » s'exclama Harry dans un souffle.

Hermione desserra son étreinte et se redressa.

« On était _vraiment_ inquiets, dit-elle, les yeux brillants.

– Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous ! lança Mme Weasley en s'affairant dans la cuisine. Le petit-déjeuner est bientôt prêt. Vous allez en avoir besoin, vous deux », précisa-t-elle aux jumeaux en leur lançant un regard acéré.

– Vous n'avez pas réussi à éviter les ennuis, alors ? » demanda Harry à voix basse à Fred.

Ce dernier fit une drôle de tête avant de sourire et de hausser les épaules.

« C'est rien, assura-t-il.

– Salut, Harry, dit Neville en lui tapant amicalement l'épaule.

– Salut, Neville, sourit Harry. Joyeux anniversaire en retard, au fait. Je voulais t'envoyer quelque chose, mais… Ça te va, si je te donne un cadeau plus tard ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit Neville. Et joyeux anniversaire en retard à toi aussi !

– Harry, est-ce que tu es _sûr_ que…

– Oui, je vais bien. Mieux, même. »

Harry avait préféré interrompre Hermione avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase. Il voyait bien comment Mme Weasley fronçait les sourcils de temps en temps en lui jetant des coups d'œil. Il savait qu'il avait un drôle d'air – c'était impossible de cacher sa maigreur, avec ses poignets particulièrement fins, ou encore l'œil au beurre noir donné par Dudley. Harry espérait que Mme Weasley accepterait la même excuse vague que celle qu'il avait donnée aux jumeaux.

« C'est merveilleux, madame Weasley », dit Neville tandis que la mère de famille remplissait généreusement les assiettes de tout le monde.

Harry se mit à manger avec plaisir, mais par petites bouchées et lentement, car il savait qu'il allait être malade s'il mangeait trop ou trop vite.

Il y eut un léger bruit dans le couloir, et Harry vit apparaître Ron et Ginny sur le seuil de la cuisine. Ginny se figea, les yeux écarquillés fixés sur lui, avant de pousser un cri et de ressortir en courant. L'expression de Ron s'assombrit en avançant vers la table.

« C'est Ginny, notre sœur, dit George à voix basse en se tournant vers Harry. Elle a passé l'été à nous parler de toi. Ça a rendu fou notre petit Roninounet.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? demanda Ron en s'essayant. Je ne peux pas inviter Seamus ou Dean, mais monsieur _Harry Potter_ a le droit de venir quand il veut…

– Ron Weasley, ça suffit ! le tança Molly en déposant une assiette remplie devant lui. Tu sais très bien que tes amis sont les bienvenus ici.

– Mais oui, c'est ça.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Ron se recroquevilla sur lui-même sans dire un mot, les yeux baissés vers la table.

La gorge de Harry était trop serrée pour qu'il prononce le moindre mot. Sa première vision de Ginny au Terrier lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac – _Par_ _Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu l'aimer_. Il ferma les yeux pour contrer le flot de souvenirs.

« Harry, mon chéri, tu as l'air exténué. Comment peut-on… Pourquoi tu n'irais pas dormir un peu, mon chéri, et…

– Non, non, protesta Harry en rouvrant les yeux et adressant un sourire à Molly. Je vais bien, vraiment.

– Vraiment ? fit-elle en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. Tu n'as quasiment rien mangé. Un garçon en pleine croissance comme toi devrait…

– Je suis repu. Vraiment. Et c'était délicieux ! l'interrompit-il.

– Mon pote, tu n'as même pas mangé la moitié, dit Fred en fronçant les sourcils.

–Je risque d'être malade si je mange plus, je suis vraiment désolé, dit Harry en se sentant de plus en plus coupable. Je vais vous aider dans le jardin, dit-il aux jumeaux.

– Mais Harry…

– On va aider, nous aussi, dit Neville en donnant un léger coup de coude à Hermione.

– C'est très gentil à vous, mes chéris, mais c'est un travail très ennuyeux, précisa Mme Weasley. Voyons un peu ce que Lockhart dit à ce sujet… »

Elle prit un gros volume sur la cheminée. George poussa un grognement. Harry faillit faire de même. Il avait envie de lever les yeux au ciel. _Lockhart… Je l'avais presque oublié celui-là, tiens._

« M'man, on sait très bien dégnomer un jardin !

– Lockhart est tellement merveilleux, dit Mme Weasley. Il sait tout sur les nuisibles, c'est un livre remarquable…

– M'man a un faible pour lui, dit Fred dans un murmure parfaitement audible pour tout le monde.

– Allons, Fred, ne sois pas ridicule, protesta Mme Weasley, les joues rosissantes. Si vous pensez que vous en savez plus que Lockhart, allez-y, débrouillez-vous, mais gare à vous si je trouve le moindre gnome dans le jardin quand j'irai faire mon inspection ! »

Bâillant et ronchonnant, les jumeaux Weasley sortirent d'un pas traînant, suivis de Harry, Hermione et Neville.

Le jardin était grand, comme dans les souvenirs de Harry. Les Dursley ne l'auraient pas aimé du tout – il était envahi de mauvaises herbes et la pelouse avait grand besoin d'être tondue – mais Harry aimait toujours autant les arbres noueux plantés le long des murs et les massifs débordant de plantes et de fleurs inconnues des Moldus, sans compter la grande mare verte remplie de grenouilles.

« Les Moldus aussi ont des gnomes dans leurs jardins, dit Hermione aux jumeaux.

– Oui, on en a vu, dit George, penché sur un massif de pivoines. Mais ce ne sont pas de vrais gnomes, on dirait des petits pères Noël grassouillets avec des brouettes et des cannes à pêche… »

Il y eut soudain une grande agitation dans les pivoines, qui se mirent à remuer dans tous les sens, et George se redressa en tenant une créature à la main.

« _Ça_ , c'est un vrai gnome, dit-il d'un air sombre.

– Fishmoilapaix ! Fishmoilapaix ! couina le gnome.

– Oh mon Dieu… », fit Hermione.

La créature était petite, avec une peau comme du cuir, et une grosse tête chauve couverte de verrues qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une pomme de terre. George le tenait à bout de bras tandis que le gnome essayait de lui donner des coups de ses petits pieds noueux. George l'attrapa par les chevilles et le retourna la tête en bas.

« C'est comme ça qu'il faut s'y prendre », dit-il.

Il leva le gnome au-dessus de sa tête et le fit tourner comme un lasso. En voyant l'expression choquée de Hermione, George expliqua :

« Ça ne leur fait pas de mal. Simplement, il faut leur donner le tournis pour qu'ils ne retrouvent plus le chemin de leurs trous à gnomes. »

Il lâcha les chevilles de la créature : celle-ci fit alors un vol plané de plusieurs mètres et atterrit avec un bruit sourd dans le champ qui s'étendait de l'autre côté de la haie.

« Ridicule ! dit Fred. Je te parie que j'arrive à lancer le mien plus loin que la souche d'arbre, là-bas.

– Ça ne leur fait vraiment pas mal, dit Neville à Hermione. J'aide Mamie à se débarrasser des gnomes du jardin depuis des années. »

Ils se mirent tous au travail. Hermione avait été douce avec son premier gnome, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui plante dans le doigt ses dents tranchantes comme un rasoir, et elle l'avait envoyé valser au loin dans sa hâte de le faire lâcher prise. Harry se fatigua vite après ses premiers gnomes, sentant le monde tourner autour de lui en cercles ralentis. Il s'assit sur le porche pour reprendre son souffle.

« Voilà, c'était le dernier gnome », annonça George.

Au même instant, la porte de la maison claqua.

« Il est revenu ! s'exclama George. Papa est rentré ! »

Harry se remit péniblement debout tandis que les jumeaux couraient pour rentrer dans la maison. Hermione fronçait les sourcils en l'accompagnant à l'intérieur. Harry était sûr qu'elle voulait le forcer à s'asseoir et lui faire subir un véritable interrogatoire – et Neville aussi, d'après l'expression sur son visage.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, ils virent M. Weasley affalé sur l'une des chaises. Il avait enlevé ses lunettes et fermé les yeux. Il semblait plus jeune que dans les souvenirs de Harry : un homme mince, presque chauve, mais les quelques cheveux qui lui restaient étaient aussi roux que ceux de ses enfants. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe verte de sorcier, couverte de poussière et usée par les longs voyages.

 _Arthur._ Harry cligna rapidement des yeux et inspira profondément. Il avait aimé imaginer, lorsqu'il avait été à Poudlard la première fois, que James Potter aurait été un aussi bon père que l'avait été Arthur. _Qu'il l'est_ , se corrigea Harry.

« Papa ! s'écrièrent les jumeaux en s'approchant de lui.

– Quelle nuit », marmonna M. Weasley en attrapant la théière à tâtons.

Tout le monde s'assit autour de la table.

« Neufs interventions ! s'exclama M. Weasley. Neuf ! Un certain Mondigus Fletcher a essayé de me jeter un sort pendant que j'avais le dos tourné. »

Il avala une longue gorgée de thé et poussa un profond soupir.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose, Papa ? demanda Fred avec intérêt.

– Oh, quelques clés rétrécissantes et une bouilloire mordeuse, répondit M. Weasley en bâillant. Mais il s'est passé de drôles de choses dans mon département. Mortlake a été interrogé à propos de furets très étranges, mais son cas a été soumis à la Commission des sortilèges expérimentaux, Dieu merci.

– Qui est-ce qui s'amuserait à fabriquer des clés rétrécissantes ? s'étonna Hermione.

– Oh, c'est un simple attrape-Moldus, soupira M. Weasley. Ils leur vendent des clés qui finissent par disparaître à force de rétrécir, et les Moldus n'arrivent plus à remettre la main dessus… Bien sûr, il est très difficile de faire condamner qui que ce soit, aucun Moldu ne voudra jamais admettre que ses clés rétrécissent. Ils sont persuadés qu'ils les ont perdues. Heureusement, ils sont prêts à croire n'importe quoi quand il s'agit de nier la magie, même lorsqu'elle leur crève les yeux… mais c'est fou le nombre d'objets que les sorciers s'amusent à transformer…

– Les voitures, par exemple ? »

Mme Weasley venait d'apparaître dans la cuisine. Elle tenait à la main un long tisonnier qu'elle brandissait comme une épée. M. Weasley ouvrit soudain des yeux ronds et regarda sa femme d'un air coupable.

« Les… les voitures, ma chérie ?

– Parfaitement, Arthur, les voitures, dit Mme Weasley, les yeux flamboyants. Imagine un sorcier qui achèterait une vieille voiture rouillée en disant à sa femme qu'il veut simplement la démonter pour voir comment c'est fait, alors qu'en réalité il s'amuse à la trafiquer pour la faire voler.

M. Weasley cligna des yeux.

« Tu sais, ma chérie, un sorcier qui ferait ça ne violerait pas la loi, même si… il aurait dû dire la vérité à… sa femme. Il y a une lacune dans la loi quand on y regarde de près… du moment qu'il n'a pas l' _intention_ de faire voler la voiture, le fait qu'elle _puisse_ voler ne…

– Arthur Weasley, c'est toi qui t'es arrangé pour qu'il y ait une lacune dans la loi lorsque tu l'as rédigée ! s'écria Mme Weasley. Simplement pour que tu puisses continuer tes bricolages avec tous ces machins de Moldus qu'il y a dans ton garage ! Et pour ton information personnelle, je te signale que Harry est arrivé ce matin dans la voiture que tu n'avais pas l'intention de faire voler !

– Harry ? dit M. Weasley sans comprendre. Harry qui ? »

Il regarda autour de lui et sursauta en voyant enfin Harry.

« Dieu du ciel ! C'est Harry Potter ? Ravi de faire ta connaissance. Fred et George nous ont tellement parlé de toi…

– Tes fils sont allés chercher Harry chez lui dans cette voiture volante ! s'exclama Mme Weasley. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?

– Vraiment, vous l'avez fait voler ? dit M. Weasley, très intéressé. Et elle a bien marché ? Je… je veux dire… balbutia-t-il en voyant les yeux de sa femme lancer des éclairs, c'est… c'est très mal, les enfants… Vraiment très mal…

– Viens, il vaut mieux les laisser, chuchota Fred en donnant un petit coup d'épaule à Harry. Tu dors dans notre chambre, on va te la montrer. »

Ils se glissèrent hors de la cuisine et suivirent un couloir étroit jusqu'à un escalier aux marches bancales qui montait en zigzag dans les étages. Au deuxième étage, une porte était entrouverte. Harry eut le temps d'apercevoir deux yeux brillants qui le regardaient puis la porte se referma en claquant. Il repoussa ses souvenirs d'un coup de coude mental. _Pas maintenant. Je ne peux pas… Pas maintenant._

« C'est la chambre de Ginny. Hermione dort avec elle. Neville est avec Ron, et sa chambre est tout en haut, sous le grenier. Nous, on est au troisième.

– Tu vas faire une sieste, Harry ? demanda Hermione derrière eux.

– Elle a raison Harry, tu as l'air épuisé, dit Neville.

– Ouais, c'est une bonne idée, dit Harry avec un sourire penaud.

– C'est bien. On se verra plus tard, alors, conclut Hermione en entraînant par le bras Neville vers l'escalier du bas.

– Nous y voilà », dit Fred.

Harry entra dans la chambre étroite. Il y avait deux lits superposés le long d'un mur, avec un lit gigogne sortit de sous le lit du bas. Il y avait des posters de Quidditch un peu partout et une vieille bibliothèque remplie de manuels de sortilèges se dressait contre le mur près de la fenêtre.

« Merci, dit Harry. Je ne crois pas vous avoir encore dit merci.

– Pas de souci, c'est à ça que servent les amis, dit Fred en poussant Harry vert le lit. Fais une petite sieste avant que Maman essaye de te refiler une potion. Elle peut être très insistante.

– Je vais faire ça, leur sourit Harry. Merci, encore… Vraiment. »

George leva les yeux au ciel et traîna Fred hors de la pièce. Harry posa ses lunettes sur la petite table de nuit près du lit et s'allongea au-dessus des couvertures. Il s'endormit à l'instant même où sa tête toucha l'oreiller.


	3. Chapitre 3

Secrets et secondes chances

 **Disclaimer :** **Cette fanfiction appartient à Dragongirl16, et je ne fais que la traduire avec sa permission. Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, et l'auteure Dragongirl16 ne se fait pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction. L'univers de** _ **Harry Potter**_ **appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

Un grand merci à **Coralie** d'avoir relu ce chapitre. Pour information, ce chapitre n'a eu qu'une seule bêta-lectrice, aussi il risque de rester quelques fautes malgré mes nombreuses relectures : n'hésitez pas à me les signaler !

Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot : **shishi-sama76** , **The son of Lilith** , **Cecilia411** , **Xou** , **SianBlack** , **BellatrixStilinskiSalvatore** , **bdf007** , **Louisana** **NoGo** , **Mojo** **the** **big** **jojo** , **Morgane93** , **Chickiri** , **Louvy** , **xKatsuu** et **Poussy**. Ça m'encourage toujours énormément ! :-)

Encore désolée pour cette (trop) longue attente. Le chapitre 4 est déjà traduit, aussi j'espère pouvoir le mettre en ligne dans les prochains mois (le temps qu'il soit corrigé par mes bêtas), et je vais m'attaquer au chapitre 5 sous peu.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Une délicieuse odeur de plat cuisiné réveilla Harry. Il se tourna sur le dos et ouvrit lentement les yeux, fixant son regard au plafond.

 _Les Weasley_ , se rappela-t-il en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. _C'est ici… mes enfants…_ Il inspira profondément et couvrit son visage de ses deux mains. _Non, non, rappelle-toi, Harry. Tu es revenu, revenu dans le temps pour les sauver. Pour sauver tout le monde_ , bon sang. Il se frotta énergiquement la figure _. Allez, reprends-toi_.

Il abaissa ses mains. Il entendait des voix résonner dans l'escalier. Il avait toujours adoré la maison des Weasley – elle était le parfait opposé de Privet Drive. Les Dursley tenaient à ce que tout soit propre et en ordre, alors que la maison des Weasley baignait dans l'étrange et l'imprévisible. Elle avait été sa vision de la maison idéale plus tard, quand il avait épousé Ginny. Ginny, cependant, avait une idée bien différente de ce que devait être leur foyer.

Vivre avec Ginny et leurs enfants avait un peu été comme vivre au Terrier – mais les habitudes acquises auprès de sa famille avait fait d'Harry une sorte de maniaque de la propreté. Dès qu'elle le voyait faire le ménage, Ginny levait les yeux au ciel. Se charger de ce genre de tâche n'avait jamais gêné Harry – d'eux deux, c'était lui qui avait l'agenda le plus structuré, et il savait combien Ginny était fatiguée lorsqu'elle rentrait des entraînements de Quidditch, à l'époque où ils étaient jeunes mariés. Et puis, Harry aimait bien le ménage – enfin, ça, il ne l'aurait avoué à personne, à part sous la torture.

Chez les Dursley, nettoyer des objets était vu comme une punition, pourtant ils le laissaient décider de la _façon_ de nettoyer. Dans une maison pleine de règles strictes, où il était constamment surveillé, Harry avait le _choix_ sur comment nettoyer la salle de bain, quels produits utiliser, quels chiffons – tout cela, c'était lui qui le décidait. C'était l'une des seules choses sur lesquelles il avait le contrôle chez les Dursley, et ce sentiment de satisfaction avait perduré jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter Harry. Fred passa la tête dans l'embrasure et grimaça en voyant la tête d'Harry, avant de lui adresser un franc sourire.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Maman voulait savoir si tu avais faim. »

L'estomac d'Harry répondit à sa place.

« Je meurs de faim », compléta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Le visage de Fred se rembrunit, mais il ouvrit grand la porte avant qu'Harry n'ait pu lui poser la moindre question.

« Viens alors, Maman a cuisiné tout l'après-midi. »

Harry attrapa ses lunettes et dévala les escaliers à sa suite. Toute la famille Weasley était réunie dans le salon et autour de la table de la cuisine. Hermione et Neville étaient en train d'aider Mme Weasley en cuisine, tandis que Ron et Ginny mettaient la table.

« Ah, Harry ! appela M. Weasley. Tu es réveillé, c'est bien, très bien. J'étais en train d'avoir la conversation la plus fascinante du monde avec Hermione à propos du service postal des Moldus… »

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se replongea dans la vie quotidienne de la famille Weasley. M. Weasley le bombarda de questions sur les Moldus durant tout le dîner, avec Hermione l'aidant à expliquer certaines choses. Ron continuait de leur lancer des regards noirs, et Ginny devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate dès que les yeux d'Harry se posaient sur elle.

Avec tout cela, Harry commença à avoir mal au crâne au cours du repas. Il savait qu'il inquiétait Mme Weasley avec les petites portions dans son assiette, mais il préférait manger léger, plutôt que d'avoir des haut-le-cœur devant les Weasley.

Après dîner, Hermione et Neville l'entraînèrent dehors.

« Harry, on s'est fait un _sang d'encre_ ! s'exclama Hermione une fois qu'ils furent dans la cour. Qu'est-ce qui s'est _passé_ ? Pourquoi es-tu si, si… maigre !

– Ma famille est assez pingre, dit Harry en s'asseyant sur l'herbe, près de la grande mare.

– Mais _Harry_ …

– Tout va bien, Hermione.

– Non, tout ne va _pas_ bien !

– Il le faut bien, pourtant, soupira Harry. Personne ne me sortira de cette maison, je le sais. Il faut juste que je planifie mieux les choses, c'est tout.

– Mais de quoi tu parles… Bien sûr qu'on peut te faire sortir de là, Harry !

– Hermione, dit Harry en dégageant une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux pour occuper ses mains. Je ne peux pas quitter leur maison tant que je n'ai pas passé deux semaines sous leur toit chaque année.

– Mais _pourquoi_ ?

– Oh, fit Neville. Je vois.

– Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu vois ? s'écria Hermione en se tournant vers lui. Alors ? Dis-moi !

– Hermione, calme-toi, dit Neville en posant doucement une main sur son bras. Tout ça c'est lié à Tu-Sais-Qui, euh enfin… _Lui_.

– Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle.

– Tu es au courant, Neville ? fit Harry.

– C'est la même chose pour moi, expliqua Neville en s'asseyant à côté de lui. C'est un sort de protection, Hermione. Un moyen de protéger les orphelins – ou presque orphelins –, de les garder hors de portée des ennemis de leurs parents. »

Hermione vint les rejoindre dans l'herbe.

« Oh, alors vous… vous deux… »

Harry rencontra le regard de Neville.

« Mes parents ont été attaqués… torturés jusqu'à en perdre la tête, confia Neville en jouant avec un brin d'herbe. Ma mamie m'a assimilée à son foyer pour que je sois protégé de toute attaque contre notre famille. C'est sûrement la même chose pour Harry, à part qu'il a moins de famille de sang, alors il a dû partir vivre dans la maison de sa tante maternelle.

– Exactement », dit Harry.

Neville lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Mais… mais si la famille d'Harry est...

– Elle me va, l'interrompit Harry. Vraiment, Hermione. S'il te plaît. Je ne suis plus chez eux pour l'instant et tout ira bien.

– Mais…

– Mamie aimerait que tu viennes passer quelque temps chez nous, intervint Neville. Toi aussi, Hermione, si tu veux. Elle m'a laissé venir voir les jumeaux quelques jours, mais je pense qu'elle savait qu'on avait prévu quelque chose.

– Je dois rentrer bientôt chez moi, dit Hermione en se mordillant la lèvre. Est-ce… est-ce que je pourrais rester juste quelques jours, si c'est OK ?

– Tu viendrais vraiment ? demanda Neville en baissant la tête.

– Bien sûr !

– Je suis sûr que Mamie serait ravie que tu viennes. Elle m'a posé plein de questions sur toi et sur comment j'avais réussi à avoir d'aussi bonnes notes, dit Neville d'un air fier. Elle laisserait peut-être même Théo venir – ce sera sûrement non pour Drago, mais je pourrais quand même demander.

– Oh, ce serait tellement génial ! s'exclama Hermione. Je t'ai dit à quel point j'ai été surprise en voyant Théo sur le pas de ma porte ?

– Ah ça, moi, je veux des détails, dit Harry. Théo, dans le monde moldu ? Ça devait être quelque chose !

– Je sais ! rit Hermione. On s'envoyait des hiboux de temps en temps, à propos de nos devoirs – il faut bien les commencer un jour, tu sais – et un jour il m'a demandé comment utiliser une carte moldue et se repérer dans une ville. L'idée qu'il vienne à la maison ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit – à quoi peut bien servir une carte moldue dans les mains d'un sorcier, après tout ? Et pourtant, quelques jours plus tard, Théo était chez moi ! »

Harry rit de bon cœur avec Neville.

« Je voulais te présenter mes excuses, fit Hermione d'un air plus sombre. Je ne voulais pas t'attirer des problèmes avec ce coup de fil, Harry.

– Je n'en ai pas eu, se hâta-t-il de lui dire. Tu les as juste pris de court.

– Mais ils avaient l'air tellement en _colère_.

– Ils aiment juste crier. L'expression "Chien qui aboie, ne mord pas" leur convient bien – à part quand la sœur de l'Oncle Vernon est là avec ses chiens. De vraies teignes.

– Est-ce que c'est comme ça que tu as eu ton œil au beurre noir ? »

Harry grimaça. Il l'avait complètement oublié.

« Non, ça c'est grâce à mon cousin, un imbécile fini. »

Il observa avec appréhension ses amis échanger un long regard silencieux.

« Au fait, _pourquoi_ Théo est-il venu chez toi ? lança Harry avant que la conversation aille vers des sentiers qu'il n'était pas prêt à explorer.

– Oh, ça, fit Hermione avec un sourire d'amusement. Monsieur voulait voir à quoi ressemble une télévision ! Tu te rappelles quand j'ai parlé à Drago de toutes ces choses qu'ont les Moldus et que ne connaissent même pas les sorciers ? Apparemment, ça a fait son effet – Drago n'arrêtait pas de rager en en parlant, ce qui a éveillé l'intérêt de Théo, je suppose.

– Et est-ce qu'il a aimé la télévision ? demanda Neville. Je n'en ai jamais vue, mais j'ai bien envie maintenant.

– Il était complètement _fasciné_ ! dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai dû l'empêcher de la démonter. Et ensuite il voulait voir toutes les "machines moldues", comme il disait. Maman était assez choquée… Et elle a reçu un coup de fil qui a fait bondir Théo jusqu'au plafond !

– Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ? l'interrogea Harry, que la question taraudait depuis un long moment.

– L'annuaire téléphonique local, révéla Hermione avec un petit sourire fier. J'ai appelé l'opérateur, lui ai donné le nom et l'adresse de ta famille et elle m'a donné le numéro.

– Bravo, fit Neville.

– Merci. »

Mme Weasley les appela pour leur dire de rentrer manger le dessert. Harry marcha lentement derrière ses amis, qui pénétraient dans la maison, une douce boule de chaleur grandissant dans sa poitrine. _Je peux le faire, je peux avoir mes amis, ma famille et tout le reste. Je peux le faire. Pour de vrai._

* * *

Harry se réveilla avant l'aube. Il se glissa silencieusement hors de la chambre des jumeaux. Il trouva Mme Weasley dans la cuisine, apparemment en pleine communion avec sa toute première tasse de thé de la journée.

« Harry, mon chéri… Que fais-tu debout à une heure pareille ? lui demanda-t-elle en clignant lentement des yeux.

– Je suis un lève-tôt », expliqua Harry en se mordillant la lèvre. Il s'approcha d'elle. « Je peux aider à préparer le petit-déjeuner, si vous voulez. Je sais très bien le faire. »

Il se rappelait à quel point Molly n'avait pas arrêté d'harceler Ginny pour qu'elle soit une « épouse parfaite ». Il se disait parfois que le refus total de Ginny de cuisiner autre chose que des toasts venait de la pression constante exercée par sa mère. S'occuper de la préparation des repas n'avait pas gêné Harry, au contraire. Il aimait cuisiner pour sa famille. Même s'il lui arrivait de cramer le rôti.

« Oh non, non, non, tu es un invité ! sourit Molly. Veux-tu un peu de thé ?

– Oui, s'il vous plaît », répondit Harry en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Le jour était encore immobile et calme. Le ciel rose et violet s'éclaircissait de plus en plus dans le cadre de la fenêtre. Au Terrier, tout était tranquille, et Harry humait sereinement les arômes de son thé noir en regardant le jour se lever.

Il remarqua les regards furtifs que lui lançait Molly, mais elle semblait contente d'être assise en silence avec lui, tandis qu'ils sirotaient leur thé.

Harry savoura cette chance. Quand il avait été plus âgé, marié à Ginny, il passait parfois les vacances au Terrier et se levait tout aussi tôt. Des fois il réussissait même à atteindre la théière avant Molly – c'était devenu une sorte de jeu entre eux, au fil des années. Ils parlaient rarement le matin, contents de pouvoir juste profiter du silence et de la paix apportés par l'aurore au sein de la demeure.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry entendit le bruit de gens qui bougeaient et circulaient dans la maison.

« Bon, je dois m'y mettre, fit Molly en finissant sa dernière gorgée. Que dis-tu de quelques saucisses et de pommes de terre rissolées, Harry ?

– Ce serait parfait, Mme Weasley. »

Il la regarda tapoter la table une fois, avant de se lever pour se mettre au travail.

Harry passa la journée avec Neville, Hermione et les jumeaux, à courir dans le jardin en explorant les endroits préférés de Fred et George. Les quelques apparitions de Ron remplirent le cœur d'Harry de tristesse – le plus jeune frère Weasley était d'une nature très rancunière, Harry devait bien l'admettre. Il avait juste espéré que la colère de Ron se serait apaisée durant les vacances d'été.

Le lendemain, la grand-mère de Neville vint les chercher.

« Eh bien, eh bien, fit la vieille sorcière quand elle vit Harry et Hermione. Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, Molly. »

Harry échangea un regard avec Neville, qui haussa les épaules.

« Bon, allons-y, fit Mme Londubat en se tournant vers eux. Neville, sois un bon garçon et remercie Mme Weasley.

– M… Merci Mme Weasley, bredouilla Neville en rougissant.

– Merci de nous avoir accueilli chez vous, ajouta Harry en souriant avant de faire un signe de la main aux jumeaux.

– Oui, merci, termina Hermione.

– Cela fait plaisir de voir que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ont encore de bonnes manières, fit Mme Londubat. Nous allons voyager par poudre de cheminette. Est-ce que vous connaissez ?

– Oui, madame, répondit Harry.

– Non, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione.

– Un moyen de transport sorcier, comme le métro mais en plus rapide », lui expliqua Harry. Devant le regard étonné des adultes, il se sentit rougir. « J'ai pris la poudre de cheminette avec Neville et vous l'année dernière à la gare de King's Cross, madame, vous vous rappelez ?

– Oui, c'est vrai, dit-elle en pinçant des lèvres. Et votre explication est correcte, jeune homme.

– Surtout, rappelez-vous de parler bien fort quand vous donnerez l'adresse, ajouta Mme Weasley.

– Neville, montre-leur comment on fait, ordonna Mme Londubat en le poussant vers la cheminée.

– Ah et rappelez-vous de sortir à la bonne cheminée – mais si vous avez énoncé votre destination assez clairement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de souci. Par Merlin, si l'on perdait l'un d'entre vous dans le réseau… Vos familles seraient furieuses.

– Oh, pas la mienne : ils s'en ficheraient complètement, la rassura Harry tandis que Neville prenait une pincée de poudre étincelante et la jeta au milieu des flammes. Dudley trouverait la plaisanterie excellente si jamais je me perdais dans le conduit d'une cheminée. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. »

Il y eut un silence puis Neville pénétra dans la cheminée en criant : « Villa Londubat ! » avant de disparaître.

« Oh là là, souffla faiblement Hermione. Tu as vu ça ?

– Maintenant à toi, mon petit Harry, dit Molly.

– Oui, madame.

– Rappelle-toi de garder les bras le long du corps et de fermer les yeux le plus fort possible, à cause de la suie…

– Oui, madame », répéta Harry en prenant une pincée de poudre dans le pot de fleur. Il la jeta dans l'âtre et regarda le feu se teinter d'un vert émeraude. Il fit un pas en avant.

« Villa Londubat », dit-il clairement.

Harry n'avait jamais aimé voyager par le réseau des cheminées. À chaque fois, il avait l'impression d'être aspiré dans un tourbillon géant. Il lui semblait qu'il tournait sur lui-même à toute vitesse dans un grondement assourdissant. Il essaya de garder les yeux ouverts, mais les flammes vertes qui dansaient devant ses yeux lui donnaient mal au cœur… Il entrouvrit cependant les yeux derrière ses lunettes et vit défiler un flot indistinct de cheminées jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive enfin à destination.

« Par Merlin, murmura Harry contre le sol de pierre froide couvert de suie.

– Tiens », fit Neville en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. De l'autre, il lui donna une brosse pour épousseter ses vêtements.

Harry sortit de l'âtre pile à temps pour laisser Hermione arriver. La jeune sorcière n'était pas du tout satisfaite du trajet.

« Je me suis cogné le coude ! s'exclama-t-elle tandis que Neville l'aidait à se redresser.

– C'est pour ça qu'il faut bien les garder contre soi, fit ce dernier.

– C'est _dangereux_.

– Pas vraiment.

– Mais… »

Hermione fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Mme Londubat.

« Bien, ça suffit, fit la mamie de Neville. Venez, je vais vous montrer vos chambres. Molly est en train d'envoyer vos affaires. »

Harry entendit le grondement de l'âtre et ils suivirent la femme hors de la pièce. Harry n'était jamais venu chez Neville, avant. Il avait toujours cru qu'il vivait dans une maison, comme toutes les autres maisons qu'Harry avait vues dans le monde sorcier. Mais il avait oublié que la famille Londubat était de sang pur.

La Villa Londubat n'était pas opulente comme le Manoir Malefoy, mais Harry compta tout de même un grand nombre de pièces au rez-de-chaussée avant qu'ils ne montent un escalier en chêne. D'immenses tableaux animés couvraient les murs, représentant pour la plupart des scènes de chasse, avec parfois un portrait par-ci par-là.

Le couloir du premier étage était recouvert d'un beau parquet, avec en son milieu un long tapis bleu et rouge sombre. Des commodes en bois remplies de bibelots et porcelaines hors de prix occupaient l'espace entre chaque porte. Harry n'osait même pas s'en approcher, de peur de casser quelque chose.

Au final, Harry se retrouva à partager la chambre de Neville, et Hermione eut la chambre d'ami. Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui – Neville était un aussi grand fan de Quidditch que les Weasley. Il y avait peu de photos sur le mur, mais celles-ci contenaient surtout des membres de sa famille. Une bibliothèque imposante regorgeait de livres sur les plantes et de séries de livres d'enfants écrits par des sorciers.

« Mamie va bientôt nous appeler pour dîner, dit Neville. Après, je pourrais vous montrer les serres, enfin si ça vous dit ?

– Ce serait génial, le rassura Harry. Allez viens, on va prévenir Hermione. »

* * *

Harry, Neville et Hermione avaient tendance à rester près de la Villa Londubat. Une fois, Neville les invita à faire une longue promenade dans la campagne rustique et sauvage aux abords du village sorcier. Le spectacle des vallées couvertes de champs de fleurs aux couleurs rayonnantes, parsemées de buissons d'un vert rayonnant, était à couper le souffle. Neville, habitué à la beauté du paysage, préféra leur détailler les propriétés de chaque plante qu'ils voyaient – et Harry réalisa à quel point, une fois loin de l'école et de Rogue, le jeune Gryffondor était doué en ce qui concernait les ingrédients végétaux de potions.

Théo vint dîner le jour où Hermione devait rentrer chez elle. Mme Londubat insista pour qu'ils ne sortent pas de la maison, et resta près d'eux durant toute la visite de Théo – mais le Serpentard ne prêta pas attention à la vieille dame, bien trop concentré qu'il était à questionner Harry et Hermione à propos des « machines moldues » sur lesquelles il avait fait quelques recherches. Théo leur avait également transmis un message de Drago – l'héritier des Malefoy s'ennuyait à mourir et voulait savoir, en détail, ce qu'ils avaient fait de leur été.

Puis Harry et Neville se retrouvèrent seuls. Harry aidait avec plaisir Neville dans les serres, ce qui constituait la principale corvée du garçon.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de m'aider, Harry, dit Neville en mettant ses gants.

– Pas de souci, j'aime bien jardiner. Ma famille me fait passer les trois-quarts du temps dehors à arracher les mauvaises herbes, pour me punir. Autant leur laisser croire que c'est une punition, plutôt que de devoir astiquer une nouvelle fois le sol du garage…

– Tout jeune sorcier devrait apprendre à bien s'occuper d'un jardin », fit Mme Londubat derrière eux.

Harry sursauta et se retourna pour voir la vieille sorcière lui tendre une paire de gants.

« Profitez bien du soleil, les garçons. C'est bon pour la santé.

– Merci, madame », répondit Harry en prenant les gants. Puis ils coururent jusqu'aux serres remplies de longues rangées de plantes et de fleurs.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils reçurent leurs lettres de Poudlard. Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant la liste des ouvrages de Lockhart qu'ils étaient censés acheter.

« Ah, cet homme, fut tout ce que dit Mme Londubat à ce sujet.

– Savez-vous si Fleury et Bott vendent des livres d'occasion ? demanda Harry.

– Fleury et Bott ? Peut-être, dit-elle. Mais on en trouvera sûrement plus facilement aux Contes de Minuit ou à Cloche, Livre et Bougie.

– Où ça ?

– Deux librairies d'occasion dans la ruelle de l'autre côté de l'Allée des Embrumes, dit Mme Londubat en faisant des biscuits du bout de sa baguette.

– Je pensais que l'Allée des Embrumes était, euh…

– Remplie de voleurs et de clochards ? Bien sûr, finit la vieille dame en mettant les biscuits au four. Mais quelques mauvais éléments ne font pas un tout. Le monde n'est pas divisé entre les _bons_ et les _méchants_ , Harry. Garde ça à l'esprit.

– Oui, madame », acquiesça Harry avant de détourner le regard. _Combien d'erreurs aurais-je pu éviter si on m'avait dit une telle chose, la première fois ?_

Ils s'organisèrent pour rencontrer Hermione devant Gringotts le 19 août. Avec un peu de chance, Harry pourrait s'éclipser quelques minutes pour aller parler à Ollivander… Harry avait eu l'intention de lui écrire depuis qu'il avait été libéré des Dursley, mais le temps était passé trop vite.

Ils utilisèrent le réseau des cheminées, en se connectant à un âtre public à l'angle de l'Allée des Embrumes. Mme Londubat sortit une brosse à habits de son sac à main et fit de son mieux pour enlever la suie de leurs vêtements. Puis elle redressa son chapeau et entra d'un pas vif dans l'allée, obligeant les deux garçons à courir pour la rattraper.

Quand Harry était plus jeune – enfin, lors de sa _première_ jeunesse –, il pensait que l'Allée des Embrumes n'était qu'un petit embranchement du Chemin de Traverse, rempli des êtres les plus sombres qu'avait à offrir le monde des sorciers. Sa première année en tant qu'Auror lui avait ouvert les yeux. Oui, l'Allée des Embrumes contenait son lot de mauvais personnages, ainsi que de bars où les piliers de comptoir venaient s'alcooliser du matin au soir. Mais l'Allée était bien plus que ce qu'on lui avait laissé croire.

Toutes les boutiques contenant soi-disant des objets maléfiques et abjects avaient en fait de bonnes raisons d'avoir de telles choses. La boutique pleine d'araignées géantes était plutôt une animalerie pour les sorciers audacieux, une fois passé outre l'aspect miteux et sombre. Elle répondait également aux besoins de toute la communauté non-humaine, qui l'utilisait plutôt comme un étal de boucher.

Le magasin rempli de têtes réduites et autres objets suspects était une sorte d'attrape-touriste, rempli de contrefaçons prêtes à faire sursauter et à émoustiller les quelques courageux venus du Chemin de Traverse. Celui qui vendait des chandelles venimeuses proposait, à vrai dire, des instructions sur comment les utiliser pour se débarrasser des parasites – Harry avait fini par en devenir un client assidu, avec toutes ces journées d'été où l'air étouffant regorgeait de moustiques. Il n'avait jamais dit à qui que ce soit où il s'était procuré les bougies qui protégeaient leur maison et leur véranda. Il savait que Ginny n'aurait pas compris.

Alors qu'il s'avançait avec Neville dans l'Allée des Embrumes quelques pas derrière Mme Londubat, Harry se rendit compte à quel point la ruelle était longue. La plupart des plans du quartier qu'avait pu consulter Harry la représentait comme très courte, ce qui était faux. Après la boutique aux chandelles venimeuses, un virage abrupt sur la droite laissait croire qu'on arrivait à un cul-de-sac, mais il n'en était rien. Le bar qui se trouvait là, le Double Porte, portait bien son nom. L'Allée des Embrumes se terminait d'un côté du bar, et de l'autre commençait une toute nouvelle rue.

« Voici la Chaussée des Fleurs, annonça Mme Londubat. Suivez-moi. »

Harry dévorait tout du regard en trottinant derrière la vieille sorcière. Les gens qui les entouraient venaient de tout horizon : certains étaient à n'en pas douter des habitués de l'Allée des Embrumes, mais il y avait également des familles entières allant de boutique en boutique. Au bout d'un moment, Harry remarqua que la plupart des commerçants vendaient des objets d'occasion, tenaient des friperies ou des établissements de prêt sur gage. Il y avait bien sûr quelques boutiques pour les familles au budget serré sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette _Chaussée des Fleurs_ jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

 _On ne m'a jamais donné cette zone à contrôler_ , réalisa Harry en voyant passer deux Aurors en train de faire leur ronde. _Je me demande pourquoi._

« Mme Londubat ? appela Harry en s'approchant d'elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a pas plus de monde ici ? Cette rue est vraiment chouette, conclut-il en jetant un coup d'œil dans la vitrine d'une des nombreuses boutiques de bric-à-brac.

– La Chaussée des Fleurs est un de ces endroits que le Ministère aimerait bien faire disparaître, répondit-elle. C'est d'une bêtise, vraiment. L'arrière-arrière-grand-père de mon mari a fait fortune dans cette ruelle, comme d'autres membres de notre famille. Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir, qu'importe ce que _d'autres familles_ disent. Travailler pour obtenir un statut respectable est, à mes yeux, bien mieux que d'être né avec.

– Mais…

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a pas plus de monde ici ? soupira Mme Londubat. La plupart des familles qui font leurs courses ici, Harry, ne trouvent l'argent nécessaire pour acheter les fournitures scolaires de leurs enfants que quelques jours avant la rentrée. Et tout le monde n'envoie pas ses enfants à Poudlard ou dans une autre grande école sorcière : seuls ceux qui ont de quoi payer les frais de scolarité, ou pour qui ces derniers ont été payés par un aïeul, peuvent se permettre d'aller à Poudlard, Beauxbâtons ou Durmstrang. Ceux qui ne peuvent pas reçoivent une bourse d'études ou une aide financière, et vont dans des écoles de commerce londoniennes. »

Harry trébucha de surprise.

« Ah bon, vraiment ?

– Vraiment. L'arrière-arrière-grand-père de mon mari a participé à la fondation des premières écoles de commerce – mais a envoyé son fils à _Poudlard_ et a payé les frais de scolarité pour toute sa descendance. Ces manigances de Sang-Pur, avec leur argentet leur corruption… Allez, venez. Notre famille soutient la Chaussée des Fleurs depuis plusieurs générations, je ne vais pas m'arrêter de sitôt. »

Elle les conduisit dans une boutique de robes. Harry regarda attentivement les vêtements proposés : ils étaient tous dans des tissus simples mais résistants – rien à voir avec les étoffes fines et chatoyantes préférées par Madame Guipure.

« Ah, euh, je dois aller à Gringotts, madame, glissa Harry à Mme Londubat. Je n'ai que quelques livres Moldues sur moi et trois ou quatre Mornilles…

– Oh, mince, c'est vrai, soupira-t-elle. Neville, reste ici, que Sally te mesure. Viens, Harry. Il y a une entrée de Gringotts à deux portes d'ici. »

Harry la suivit dehors.

« Madame, vous… vous dites que la famille Londubat fait ses courses _ici_ , alors comment – comment ça se fait que je vous ai rencontré au Chemin de Traverse, l'année dernière ? »

Mme Londubat s'arrêta pour le regarder. Harry eut un mouvement de recul, mais s'interrompit quand elle se mit à rire.

« Tu es très malin à ce que je vois, Harry, fit-elle en se tapotant le menton. Tu as raison. L'année dernière, nous sommes allés au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter des robes de soirée à Neville. La seule auberge digne de ce nom est celle de Tom, au Chaudron Baveur, ce qui est bien triste à vrai dire. Pour les achats de tous les jours, en revanche, la Chaussée des Fleurs est l'endroit où je me rends.

– Je… vois, dit Harry.

– Allez, viens, allons chercher tes affaires », lança-t-elle en marchant à grands pas.

Une fois à la banque, Harry ne prit qu'une petite poignée de Gallions, bien décidé à dépenser peu et bien. S'ensuivirent de longues heures à acheter des vêtements, des ingrédients de potions et bien d'autres choses dont ils allaient avoir besoin pour l'année scolaire. Harry observa discrètement les autres clients – il ne reconnut aucune des familles, mais plus d'un le reconnut. Cependant, personne ne se précipita pour lui demander un autographe, tout au plus avaient-ils une expression choquée, qui laissait rapidement place à un sourire, avant de laisser Harry en paix.

 _J'aime bien cet endroit_ , pensa Harry. _Aucune foule envahissante…_

Puis l'heure de leur rendez-vous avec Hermione sur le Chemin de Traverse arriva. Mme Londubat rangea leurs achats dans son sac tandis qu'ils sortaient des petites ruelles étroites et émergeaient de l'Allée des Embrumes, pour se retrouver dans la masse de sorciers qui se pressait près de Gringotts.

« Voilà Hermione ! » s'écria Neville en donnant un petit coup de coude à Harry.

Ce dernier leva les yeux et vit leur amie debout en haut des escaliers d'un blanc éclatant de la banque. Elle les descendit en courant pour les retrouver, sa chevelure ébouriffée flottant derrière elle.

« Ah, vous voilà ! Bonjour Madame Londubat, je suis ravie de vous revoir. Est-ce que vous allez à Gringotts ?

– Non, on a déjà ce qu'il faut, dit Harry.

– Mes parents sont là aussi, euh, enfin si ça ne vous gêne pas ?

– Je serai enchantée de les rencontrer, lui assura Mme Londubat.

– Les voici, annonça Hermione en faisant un signe de la main à un couple qui venait tout juste de sortir de la bâtisse. Ils étaient en train de changer leur argent en monnaie sorcière.

– Bien évidemment.

– Comment vous allez, _tous_ les deux ? demanda Hermione en se tournant vers Harry. Est-ce que tu manges un peu plus ? Tu m'as l'air en meilleur santé…

– Je le suis, sourit Harry. Mais vraiment, Hermione, tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop. »

Elle fit une grimace avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais au même moment ses parents les rejoignirent.

« Bonjour », fit Mme Granger.

Elle avait l'air d'être une femme très gentille, et elle avait exactement les mêmes cheveux que sa fille. La gorge d'Harry se serra en regardant son amie parler avec ses parents. _Hermione…_ Il cligna des yeux et détourna le regard. _Tu as été tellement courageuse._ _Très peu de personnes seraient capables de s'effacer de la mémoire de leur parents et de les envoyer vivre dans un pays lointain, juste pour les garder à l'abri du danger._

« … va ? »

Harry se tourna et vit que les Granger le fixaient du regard.

« Oui ?

– C'est un bon garçon, dit Mme Londubat au couple. Est-ce que c'est la première fois que vous venez au Chemin de Traverse ?

– Non, répondit M. Granger, dont l'expression solennelle reposa un long moment sur Harry. Nous sommes venus avec Hermione l'année dernière. La brochure que l'on nous a donnée, ainsi que la lettre d'explication que l'école a envoyée à Hermione nous ont énormément aidés.

– Très bien, alors allons-y, si vous voulez bien ? J'ai l'impression que la liste de fournitures s'allonge d'année en année… », dit Mme Londubat en secouant la tête.

Harry, Neville et Hermione laissèrent rapidement les adultes marcher devant.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait depuis mon départ ?

– Du jardinage, sourit Harry.

– Harry…

– Non, vraiment. J'aime bien ça, et Neville me laisse l'aider.

– On a aussi fait de longues balades dans la campagne, ajouta Neville. Oh, j'aurais dû te montrer les menhirs, Hermione. J'ai complètement oublié, désolé !

– C'est pas grave.

– Peut-être… Peut-être l'été prochain ?

– Avec joie ! » s'exclama Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Mme Londubat était une guide parfaite pour les Granger, les menant d'un pas sûr dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse. Harry remarqua que les gens s'écartaient sur son passage – mais il ne savait pas si c'était de peur face à son chapeau menaçant ou à cause de son nom de famille.

La dernière étape était la librairie Fleury et Bott. Le cœur d'Harry se serra en reconnaissant plusieurs têtes rousses dans la foule immense qui se pressait à la porte du magasin.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Mme Granger.

– Un auteur en dédicace, répondit Hermione en désignant une banderole accrochée à la façade. Tu vois ? "Gilderoy Lockhart dédicacera son autobiographie _Moi le Magicien_ aujourd'hui".

– À quoi ça sert une autobiographie, s'il n'est pas encore mort ? demanda Neville.

– C'est Lockhart, hein, dit Harry avec un rictus moqueur.

– Harry, voyons, le gronda Hermione en rougissant, c'est un auteur ! Et c'est lui qui a écrit à peu près tous les livres de la liste.

– Il est… remarquable, soupira Harry, qui se retenait à peine d'insulter l'odieux affabulateur.

– Bon, tout cela n'est pas une raison, fit Mme Londubat. On n'a pas le choix, de toute façon, il faut aller chercher tes livres, Hermione.

– Oui, acquiesça Hermione en se mordillant la lèvre.

– Essayons de nous faufiler à l'intérieur. »

La foule était essentiellement composée de sorcières d'une cinquantaine d'années, et de jeunes filles – elles avaient toutes en main un ouvrage de Lockhart. Mme Londubat et les Granger s'étaient arrêtés pour saluer Mme Weasley.

Harry, Neville et Hermione parvinrent à pénétrer dans la librairie. Une longue queue s'étirait sur toute la longueur du magasin au fond duquel Gilderoy Lockhart signait ses livres. Harry montra à Hermione où se trouvaient les livres d'occasion, en évitant soigneusement d'être dans le champ de vision de Lockhart et de ses fans.

« Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas du neuf, je sais, mais des fois tu trouves des notes dans les marges qui aident à mieux comprendre les textes.

– Hum, je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment de la triche, alors, dit Hermione d'un air songeur.

– Vois plutôt ça comme du soutien scolaire, souffla Harry avant de lui donner un petit coup de coude amical. C'est un peu comme du voyage dans le temps ! Une personne du passé nous aide à apprendre plus… dans le futur ! »

Hermione rit.

« Quelle idée, Harry ! Où vas-tu chercher tout ça ? Tu sais bien que le voyage dans le temps n'existe pas. »

Harry baissa la tête pour cacher un petit sourire. _Si tu savais…_

« Harry ! s'écria Fred du bout de l'allée de livres. Enfin on te retrouve, mec. Salut Neville, salut Hermione !

– Salut Fred ! répondit Neville avec un grand sourire.

– Alors, vous avez bien tout votre matériel, mes p'tits deuxième année ?

– Oh, arrête avec ça, fit Hermione d'un air exaspéré mais habitué.

– Venez, dit Fred en souriant. On a trouvé Lee et on allait justement aller au magasin de bric-à-brac, ça vous tente ? On sera mieux qu'ici, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel pile au moment où une dame d'un certain âge poussa un petit cri aigu d'excitation quand Lockhart lui adressa la parole.

– Oui, allons-y ! » acquiesça Harry.

Ils suivirent Fred hors de l'allée et débouchèrent sur la pièce principale du magasin. Ils avaient presque dépassé la foule lorsqu'Harry entendit Lockhart s'exclamer : « Ma parole, ce n'est quand même pas Harry Potter ? »

 _Oh non, pas encore !_ Harry se retint de grogner à haute voix.

Un chuchotement fébrile s'éleva dans la foule qui s'écartait autour de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'une main cherchant à l'agripper le fit reculer contre Fred en sursautant.

« Tout doux, Harry », lui dit celui-ci en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

L'inconnue qui avait essayé de l'attraper recula définitivement.

Harry reporta le regard droit devant lui et vit Lockart se précipiter dans sa direction. Harry avait les joues en feu quand le sorcier lui serra la main pour l'objectif du photographe qui mitraillait comme un fou. Lockhart avait rapidement éjecté Fred pour s'approprier Harry.

« Fais-nous un beau sourire, Harry, dit Lockart à travers ses dents étincelantes largement exhibées. Toi et moi, on va faire la une ! »

Harry avait détesté cet homme – et le détestait toujours, d'ailleurs. Il ne voulait _pas_ être à la une, n'avait jamais aimé être en première place. Ça avait été un des premiers coups portés à son mariage avec Ginny – elle adorait son boulot de journaliste, adorait la presse, les soirées aux foules bruyantes, les belles robes et être prise elle-même en photographie. Harry détestait tout cela, et cette différence entre eux avait été à l'origine de l'une de leurs toutes premières disputes.

 _Ginny._ La vieille douleur continuait à lui ronger l'estomac. _Oh, Ginny._

Harry fut arraché à ses pensées quand Lockhart lui lâcha la main pour lui passer un bras autour des épaules et le tenir fermement à côté de lui.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, dit l'homme d'une voix forte en demandant le silence d'un signe de la main, voici un moment extraordinaire ! Un moment idéal pour vous annoncer quelque chose que j'avais gardé secret jusqu'à présent ! »

Harry vit une tête blonde dans la foule et essaya de s'échapper discrètement de la poigne de Lockhart.

« Quand le jeune Harry Potter est entré chez Fleury et Bott aujourd'hui, continua ce dernier en ignorant sans ciller les gigotements d'Harry, il voulait simplement acheter mon autobiographie – que je vais me faire un plaisir de lui offrir gratuitement… »

La foule applaudit. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais il ne se doutait pas le moins du monde que bientôt il aurait beaucoup plus que mon livre _Moi le magicien_ , poursuivit-il en donnant à Harry une bourrade affectueuse qui fit glisser ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. En effet, lui et ses camarades de classe vont avoir le vrai magicien en chair et en os. Eh oui, Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai le plaisir et la fierté de vous annoncer qu'à partir de la rentrée de septembre, c'est moi qui assurerai les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard ! »

 _Cette fois-ci, je vais aider Rogue à se débarrasser de toi_ , se promit Harry.

Sous les exclamations de joie et les applaudissements de la foule, Harry se vit offrir la collection complète des livres de Gilderoy Lockhart – livres qu'il avait déjà achetés. Titubant un peu sous le poids des volumes, il parvint à se glisser vers un coin de la boutique où Ginny attendait à côté de son nouveau chaudron. Il vit de loin ses amis se frayer un chemin dans la pièce pour les rejoindre.

« Tiens, je te les donne, marmonna Harry en laissant tomber les livres dans le chaudron.

– Mais, mais…

– J'ai déjà mes exemplaires et je pense que Lockhart ferait une crise s'il me voyait les jeter à la poubelle, dit Harry sans la regarder dans les yeux.

– Ça a dû te faire plaisir, Potter ? » lança une voix qu'Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

Il se redressa et se retrouva face à Ron.

« Le _célèbre_ Harry Potter, poursuivit Ron. Il ne peut même pas entrer dans une librairie sans faire la une des journaux.

– Laisse-le tranquille, ce n'est pas sa faute, répliqua Ginny en lançant un regard assassin à son frère.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux à ma sœur ? Tu lui donnes des livres ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, Potter ? Tu…

– _Ron_ !

– Aussi désagréable que ce soit de devoir interrompre une dispute familiale… vous attirez tous les regards », dit Drago Malefoy.

Ginny devint écarlate. Ron se retourna vers le garçon, les yeux remplis de rage. Harry se tourna également et vit Drago et Nott – Théo, rectifia-t-il intérieurement – debout derrière eux, aux côtés d'Hermione et de Neville.

« Ah, c'est toi », fit Ron en glissant ses livres dans le chaudron de Ginny. Il esquissa un mouvement vers Drago pour se jeter sur lui, mais Harry s'interposa entre eux.

« Écoute, pas la peine de…, commença-t-il.

– Dégage, Potter !

– Ron ! s'écria M. Weasley noyé dans la foule en compagnie de Fred et George. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Viens, on sort, c'est de la folie ici.

– Tiens, tiens, tiens, Arthur Weasley. »

Harry vit Drago tressaillir. M. Malefoy s'avançait vers eux à pas mesurés, ignorant les fans de Lockhart qui commençaient à s'éparpiller.

« Lucius, dit M. Weasley en le saluant froidement d'un signe de tête.

– Beaucoup de travail au ministère, à ce qu'on dit… lança Malefoy. Toutes ces perquisitions… J'espère qu'ils vous paient des heures supplémentaires, au moins ?

– Père, s'il vous plaît… », commença Drago, qui fut vite interrompu par un regard perçant de son père.

Ce dernier plongea la main dans le chaudron de Ginny et en sortit un vieil exemplaire usé du _Guide des débutants en métamorphose_.

« Apparemment pas, dit-il. À quoi bon déshonorer la fonction de sorcier si on ne vous paie même pas bien pour ça ?

– _Père_.

– Drago, silence ! tonna ce dernier.

– Nous n'avons pas la même conception de ce que doit être l'honneur d'un sorcier, Malefoy, dit M. Weasley.

– Ça ne fait aucun doute », répliqua M. Malefoy en tournant ses yeux pâles vers M. et Mme Granger qui marchaient en leur direction. Harry vit également la large silhouette d'Hagrid se profiler derrière eux. « Vous fréquentez de drôles de gens, Weasley… Je ne pensais pas que votre famille puisse tomber encore plus bas… »

Il y eut un bruit métallique lorsque le chaudron de Ginny se renversa. M. Weasley venait de se jeter sur M. Malefoy en le projetant contre une étagère remplie de livres. Des dizaines d'épais grimoires leur tombèrent sur la tête dans un grondement de tonnerre.

« Vas-y, Papa ! s'écrièrent Fred et George.

– Non, Arthur, non ! cria Mme Weasley.

– Père, _arrêtez_ , s'il vous plaît ! » supplia Drago.

La foule recula en désordre, renversant d'autres étagères au passage.

« Messieurs, s'il vous plaît… s'il vous plaît ! s'exclama un vendeur.

– Allons, allons, Messieurs, ça suffit ! » dit alors une voix plus puissante que les autres.

Hagrid s'avança vers eux, dans l'océan de livres étalés par terre. Un instant plus tard, il avait séparé M. Weasley et M. Malefoy. M. Weasley avait la lèvre fendue et M. Malefoy avait reçu dans l'œil une _Encyclopédie des champignons vénéneux_. Il tenait toujours à la main le vieux livre de Ginny sur la métamorphose – Harry comprit alors que c'était à cet instant que Malefoy lui avait donné le journal de Tom Jedusor.

 _Non ! Est-ce que je dois le prendre ? Comment est-ce que je peux…_

« Tiens, jeune fille, prends ton livre, dit M. Malefoy à Ginny. Ton père ne pourra jamais rien t'offrir de mieux. »

Il jeta son livre dans le chaudron et tourna les talons.

« Drago, on y va !

– Je suis tellement désolé, et merci Hagrid, vraiment…

– _Drago_ ! »

Le garçon grimaça. Il regarda Harry, qui lui adressa un petit sourire et un hochement de tête. Harry savait que Drago n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire de journal. Drago jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, alors même que son père beuglait son nom, et fit un rapide câlin à Hagrid avant de se précipiter vers la sortie. Harry vit Théo lever les yeux au ciel avant de suivre Drago.

Hagrid, l'air stupéfait, aida M. Weasley à se redresser.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû faire attention à lui, Arthur. Ce vieux Lucius est pourri jusqu'à la moelle, tout le monde sait ça. Le petit Drago, lui, est prometteur, croyez-moi. Il n'a rien à voir avec son père, ce gosse… »

Le vendeur fit mine de vouloir les empêcher de sortir, mais lorsqu'il vit le regard noir que lui lançait Mme Londubat, il se ravisa. Ils se dépêchèrent de regagner la rue et s'arrêtèrent dans un coin, près du marchand de glaces.

« Un bel exemple à donner aux enfants ! s'écria Mme Weasley. Se battre en public ! Je me demande ce qu'a dû penser Gilderoy Lockhart… !

– Il était très content, dit Fred. Tu ne l'as pas entendu quand on est partis ? Il demandait au type de _La Gazette du sorcier_ s'il pourrait parler de la bagarre dans son reportage. Il dit que ça ferait une très bonne publicité. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna de la conversation. Il aperçut la boutique d'Ollivander, un peu plus loin, et sentit la chaleur monter en lui.

 _Ollivander._ Harry serra les poings. _Je dois absolument lui parler._

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux adultes, avant de se rapprocher de Neville.

« Hé, je dois aller parler à quelqu'un. Est-ce que tu peux me couvrir ?

– Quoi… ? Seul ? Mais Harry…

– S'il te plaît, Neville. C'est l'histoire de cinq minutes, je reviens juste après.

– Où est-ce que tu vas ?

– Chez Ollivander. S'il te plaît, je vais faire vite… »

Neville se mordit la lèvre. Hermione, qui les écoutait, fronça les sourcils.

« OK, finit par dire Neville tandis qu'Hermione soupirait. Mais juste cinq minutes. »

Harry lui adressa son plus beau sourire et partit au pas de course, après avoir vérifié que les adultes étaient bien trop occupés à expliquer aux Granger que la scène qui s'était déroulée dans la librairie était l'exception et non la norme chez les sorciers pour s'apercevoir de son absence.

La clochette de la boutique tinta quand Harry en poussa la porte. La lumière tamisée et la poussière étaient toujours les mêmes. La pièce était silencieuse, le bruit de la rue étouffé par une bonne isolation ou des sorts.

« M. Potter », dit la douce voix d'Ollivander.

Harry se retourna avec un frisson. Ollivander se tenait juste derrière lui.

« J'ai quelques questions. »

Le reflet sur les lunettes du vieil homme cachait ses yeux.

« Posez-les, dans ce cas.

– Vous m'avez dit que pour garder mes souvenirs intacts, je devais faire les choses différemment.

– Oui, et ?

– … Mais les résultats sont les mêmes. Ou quasiment.

– Beaucoup de routes mènent au même lieu, M. Potter, dit Ollivander avec un petit sourire. Vous allez découvrir que le temps n'aime pas être altéré, d'une certaine façon. Il vous forcera à prendre les mêmes routes qu'avant – cependant, c'est _votre_ devoir de trouver un moyen de guider le chemin du temps vers un autre résultat, si vous souhaitez changer le futur que vous avez vu.

– Mais…

– Votre vie a changé, n'est-ce pas ?

– … Oui.

– Et la douleur vous empêche d'emprunter les mêmes routes qu'autrefois.

– Mais je suis toujours ami avec Hermione. Et avec Neville et les jumeaux, et…

– Est-ce la même amitié qu'avant ?

– Non, dit Harry après un moment de réflexion, les sourcils froncés. Non, c'est… différent.

– C'est un donc un autre chemin emprunté, qui mène au même lieu.

– Mais quand j'ai essayé de devenir ami avec Ron – et pour Ginny – et mes enfants… »

Cette fois, Harry vit la lumière s'embraser dans les yeux du vieil homme.

« Différentes routes mènent au même lieu, M. Potter. Vous étiez prêt à faire un sacrifice pour sauver tous ceux que vous aimez.

– Mais si je n'ai pas de contact avec Ginny, mes enfants ne vivront _jamais_.

– Vraiment, M. Potter ? Vous condamnerez-vous vraiment au chagrin d'amour que vous avez déjà connu, juste pour être sûr que les enfants que Ginny Weasley mettra au monde vous appelleront papa ? »

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une gifle sur Harry.

« Comment… comment avez-vous…

– Ma famille, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, est mêlée au temps, M. Potter.

– Mais… ils sont _mes_ enfants.

– Non, M. Potter. Ils ne le sont pas.

– Je m'en _fiche_ des tests de paternité ! Ils étaient _miens_ », répliqua Harry qui sentait les larmes monter.

Ollivander s'avança.

« M. Potter. Tous ceux qui ont déjà vécu revivront – pas forcément comme avant, mais leurs âmes restent les mêmes. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils vivront de nouveau. Ou voulez-vous risquer leurs vies, simplement pour reconstituer les évènements qui vous ont brisé le cœur tout en détruisant leur monde – tout ça pour pouvoir à nouveau vous revendiquer comme leur père ? »

Harry sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il fixa l'homme du regard.

« Alors c'est ça, le prix ?

– Oui, dit Ollivander en s'agenouillant devant lui.

– Je n'aurai jamais… Ils étaient mes enfants… ils _l'étaient_ , insista-t-il en ignorant la boule qui lui serrait la gorge.

– La vie que vous avez vécue ne reviendra jamais, dit gentiment Ollivander. Mais les enfants que vous avez aimés vivront à nouveau.

– Sans moi.

– Ils étaient déjà nés sans vous, M. Potter. »

Harry s'affaissa sur lui-même, la tête baissée. Ses mains étaient serrées en poings sur ses cuisses.

« Si je fais ça, ils pourront vivre.

– Oui.

– Je pourrais arrêter Hammerstein.

– Oui.

– Mais sans eux. » _La raison pour laquelle je suis revenu._

« Peut-être oui, peut-être non, dit l'homme en haussant les épaules. Les conséquences de tout ce que vous changez peuvent apporter beaucoup de choses. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'ils vivront. »

 _Ce sont nos choix qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment._ Harry se rappela cette phrase prononcée par Dumbledore et il sentit l'espoir l'étreindre.

Il releva la tête et rencontra le regard d'Ollivander.

« C'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a déjà eu trop de changements. »

Ollivander lui répondit par un lent hochement de tête.

La tristesse et l'espoir serraient douloureusement la gorge d'Harry.

« Ils vivront ?

– Oui, M. Potter. Ils vivront.

– Et peut-être… Peut-être que je pourrais à nouveau les appeler mes enfants ?

– Il y a toujours de l'espoir, jeune homme.

– Mais ils vivront, poursuivit Harry en poussant un profond soupir avant de frotter sa manche contre son visage. Mais je dois d'abord arrêter Hammerstein, Voldemort et tout le reste. Et ensuite peut-être qu'un jour… peut-être qu'ils… et je… »

Il tressaillit en sentant la main d'Ollivander sur son épaule.

« Différentes routes mènent au même lieu, M. Potter, dit-il doucement. Mais elles peuvent également vous emmener dans des territoires différents, avec des dangers différents. Soyez prudent, jeune homme. Je serai toujours là, en cas de besoin. »

Harry plongea son regard dans les yeux étrangement argentés du sorcier. Ollivander avait été là avant, aidant de sa drôle de façon, se souvint-il. Durant un instant, Harry fut pris d'un vertige, se demandant si en fait ce n'était pas la deuxième fois qu'il répétait sa vie mais la cinquième ou la vingt-cinquième, et quels autres secrets pouvaient cacher les yeux bienveillants du vieil homme…

Harry inspira un bon coup et hocha la tête.

« Merci, vraiment, dit-il.

– Vos amis sont sur le point d'entrer, ils vous cherchent.

– Je sais, dit Harry en se relevant. Je… Je peux revenir ici ?

– Quand vous voulez, sourit-il. Mais rappelez-vous, M. Potter, que vous n'êtes pas aussi seul que ce que vous pensez.

– Quoi ?

– Ah, quels changements vous avez déjà accomplis… J'ai hâte de vous voir grandir, jeune homme », dit Ollivander avec un sourire encore plus grand.

Un petit coup sur la fenêtre brisa le moment. Neville se tenait dehors avec Hermione, et lui faisait un signe de la main. Quand Harry se retourna vers Ollivander, ce dernier avait disparu. La boutique était redevenue silencieuse et immobile, comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.


	4. Chapitre 4

Secrets et secondes chances

 **Disclaimer :** **Cette fanfiction appartient à Dragongirl16, et je ne fais que la traduire avec sa permission. Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, et l'auteure Dragongirl16 ne se fait pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction. L'univers de** _ **Harry Potter**_ **appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

Je tiens à remercier ma super bêta-lectrice, **Coralie** , pour son travail sur ce chapitre ! :-)

Et un grand merci aux lecteurs qui ont commenté le chapitre précédent : tous ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot : **Morgane93** , **LeSinistros** , **crystal of shadow** , **Chococake001** , **17 Harry** , **Fox Lacus** , **Eterna de Solary** et **maud daudet** !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4

Le reste de l'été passa à grande vitesse, entre l'entretien des plantes et un deuil silencieux. Harry resta chez Neville, heureux d'aider le garçon à s'occuper des serres familiales pendant des heures.

 _Ils vivront à nouveau_ , se répétait inlassablement Harry lors des jours les plus durs. _Tu les reverras. Même s'ils ne t'appelleront jamais Papa, tu seras là pour veiller sur eux, les regarder grandir. Et peut-être... Peut-être qu'ils redeviendront tes enfants un jour. Peut-être._

Le temps, comme toujours, guérit la plupart des peines. La douleur qui comprimait la poitrine et la gorge de Harry les premiers jours suivant sa visite dans la boutique d'Ollivander commença à s'estomper, comme il l'avait présumé. Ses souvenirs teintés d'amertume hantaient ses rêves, confus comme des hallucinations à demi oubliées, mais le déchirement qu'il ressentait restait entier. _James, Albus, Lily._ Parfois, Harry se réveillait le matin le visage couvert de larmes. Neville ne lui posait jamais de questions à ce sujet.

Harry accompagnait son ami à Ste Mangouste une fois par semaine. Il attendait poliment dans la salle d'attente, ne voulant pas déranger Neville dans ces moments avec ses parents. Neville semblait trouver une certaine force dans la présence de Harry – ou du moins, c'est ce que lui disait Mme Londubat.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, le premier septembre arriva et, avec lui, la rentrée scolaire.

Ils se levèrent à l'aube, même s'ils avaient fini leurs valises la veille.

« Mamie est tout le temps comme ça », bailla Neville en guise d'explication tandis qu'ils descendaient l'escalier pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Mme Londubat appela ensuite le Magicobus, et quelques membres de la famille vinrent dire au revoir à Neville. Ils furent en chemin pour Londres peu après huit heures du matin. Harry joua aux cartes avec Neville dans le bus en attendant leur arrêt. Harry salua d'un signe de la main un Poufsouffle au visage familier, et une timide troisième année de Serpentard s'approcha même pour lui dire bonjour, à sa grande surprise. Harry ne se souvenait pas du tout d'elle, que ce soit dans cette vie ou la précédente, mais un coup d'œil à ses parents lui fit vite comprendre son comportement – l'homme, avec sa robe élimée et sa baguette, était clairement un sorcier, mais la femme assise à ses côtés était habillée à la moldue et regardait tout autour d'elle avec des yeux écarquillés.

Ils atteignirent la gare de King's Cross avec quasiment une heure d'avance. Mme Londubat les quitta sans grandes effusions : un baiser rapide sur le front de Neville et un hochement de tête en direction d'Harry semblaient être tout ce qu'elle s'autorisait en public.

Les garçons s'installèrent rapidement dans l'un des wagons du train vide. Les porteurs rangèrent leurs affaires en un coup de baguette. Harry et Neville les regardèrent s'adosser en fumant près du chariot à confiseries et draguer la petite vendeuse.

« Je ne suis jamais arrivé aussi tôt, dit Harry.

– Moi non plus. L'année dernière, on est venus directement depuis le Chemin de Traverse.

– C'est vrai. Je ne t'ai jamais remercié de ton aide ce jour-là, non ?

– Oublie ça, dit Neville en levant les yeux au ciel. À ton avis, combien de temps Hermione va prendre à nous parler de nos devoirs d'été ?

– Cinq minutes.

– Moi je dis trois. »

Ils validèrent leur pari d'une poignée de main.

Le quai se remplit très vite. Harry et Neville observèrent la foule aller et venir depuis leur fenêtre, y retrouvant parfois un visage familier.

« Ah, vous voilà ! fit Hermione en entrant dans le wagon. Je vous ai cherchés partout. On voulait arriver avant l'heure de pointe, mais mon père avait oublié de faire le plein et c'était juste horrible à la station essence !

– Coucou Hermione, sourit Harry en se tournant vers elle.

– Je suis tellement excitée ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire avant de s'asseoir en face de lui, à côté de Neville. J'ai tellement hâte. Une nouvelle année d'études ! Est-ce que vous avez fini vos devoirs ? »

Harry et Neville échangèrent un sourire.

« Oui on les a finis, promis.

– Merveilleux ! J'ai fait un brouillon de planning de travail pour notre groupe d'études, mais je vais devoir...

– Un groupe d'études ? »

Harry leva les yeux et vit Théodore Nott debout sur le seuil du wagon.

Hermione soupira d'un air exaspéré devant cette intervention.

« Oui Théo, notre groupe d'études. Je t'en ai déjà parlé.

– Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais commencé à le planifier, dit-il en entrant dans le wagon, avec Drago sur les talons.

– Drago ! s'exclama Hermione.

– Bonjour », dit le blond d'un air noble, la tête haute. Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il avait l'air un peu nerveux.

« As-tu fini tes devoirs ? lui demanda Hermione.

– Bien sûr que oui ! fit Drago d'un ton scandalisé, toute trace de nervosité disparue.

– Ah, bien, asséna Hermione avec un hochement de tête approbateur.

– Vous préparez déjà un groupe d'études ? interrogea Théo en s'affalant sur la banquette près de la jeune fille. On n'a même pas encore eu nos plannings de cours, alors comment peux-tu planifier quoi que ce soit ?

– Un groupe d'études général en début de soirée peut se prévoir sans souci.

– Pour une seule Maison oui, mais qu'en est-il pour un inter-Maisons ?

– Vous voulez rejoindre notre groupe ? demanda Hermione en clignant lentement des yeux.

– Je te remercie de cette offre, nous en serions ravis.

– Je... Mais je... Hé, écoute... ! »

Harry ignora les chamailleries entre Hermione et Théo tandis que Drago s'installait près de lui.

« Comment fut ton été ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Drago lui lança un regard aiguisé, ainsi qu'à Neville.

« Nous avons eu plusieurs... visiteurs désagréables, répondit-il d'un air sombre en haussant les épaules. Mon père était tout le temps en colère, ou presque. C'était probablement à cause de... Tu sais, finit Drago en fronçant le nez.

– Sa raclée suite à la bagarre qu'il a provoquée devant tout le monde à Fleury & Bott ?

– Oui, souffla Drago en rougissant.

– Sans vouloir t'offenser, ton père l'avait bien mérité. »

Le visage de Drago se rembrunit, mais il ne dit rien pour le défendre. _Quel changement !_ pensa Harry en retenant un sourire narquois.

« C'est n'importe quoi...

– Ce n'est pas la cause de...

– Complètement inutile...

– Tu as tout faux...

– Elle n'a pas arrêté de faire ça avec Théo tout l'été ! s'exclama Drago en parlant au-dessus de la dispute de ses amis.

– C'est faux ! lui cria Théo, tout rouge.

– Au moins toi tu as vu des trucs moldus !

– Tu... voulais en voir, toi aussi ? » demanda Hermione en regardant curieusement Drago.

Drago essaya d'avoir l'air indifférent, mais ce fut un échec (d'après Harry).

« Oui, pourquoi pas, dit Drago. Ça aurait été divertissant. »

Harry soupira en se couvrant les yeux d'une main. _Est-ce qu'on était vraiment de tels crétins à cet âge ?_

« Divertissant… », répéta Hermione.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, puis pencha sa tête en avant dans le wagon. Il s'agissait de Fred.

« Ah, te voilà Harry ! Bonjour tout le monde.

– Bonjour Fred, répondit Harry en lui adressant un signe de la main.

– On vient tout juste d'arriver, dit Fred avant de grimacer en entendant le sifflet strident annonçant le départ du train. Maman nous a demandé de nous assurer que vous étiez bien à bord, vous aussi. Maintenant que j'ai rempli mon devoir filial... Je file ! » termina-t-il en leur adressant un salut militaire gentiment moqueur avant de s'éclipser.

« Il a l'air tellement stupide, mais les blagues des jumeaux Weasley sont toujours si bien orchestrées et réfléchies ! soupira Théo. C'est dommage que le Choixpeau ne les ait pas placés à Serpentard. »

Harry ne peut s'empêcher de rire. « Tu es fou ou quoi ? Rogue les aurait noyés tous les deux durant leur première année ! » Hermione gloussa, mais Drago adressa un regard noir aux Gryffondor.

« Le professeur Rogue ne ferait jamais ça à un membre de Serpentard.

– Peut-être pas, admit Harry avec un sourire. Mais je suis sûr qu'il en a déjà rêvé. »

Ils passèrent le reste du trajet à rattraper le temps perdu. Harry sentit une vague d'appréhension l'envahir en entendant la description faite par Drago des visiteurs qui avaient résidé au manoir Malefoy tout l'été.

« Père avait l'air furieux, mais il s'est mis en colère contre moi quand je lui ai suggéré de les expulser des lieux.

– Ils n'étaient pas des membres de ta famille ? demanda Neville. Moi j'en ai souvent qui viennent à la maison, ils restent au moins une semaine à chaque fois.

– Non, grimaça Drago. La sœur de Mère est... Ah..., s'interrompit-il en jetant un regard à Neville, qui détourna la tête. Bellatrix est une folle à lier qui est enfermée à Azkaban. Mère ne la voit jamais. Père n'a aucun frère et sœur.

– Ça doit être un peu triste, dit Hermione. Même moi j'ai quelques cousins qui viennent nous rendre visite de temps en temps.

– Oh des cousins éloignés, j'en ai plein, dit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais non, Mère m'a dit que nos invités étaient d'anciens associés de Père, de l'époque où il a fait de _mauvaises affaires_. Je pense quand même que c'était malpoli de leur part de rester aussi longtemps, mais Mère m'a dit qu'on n'osait pas les jeter dehors, que ça aurait été irrespectueux. »

Harry ignora le reste de la conversation, parlant le moins possible, concentré qu'il était sur l'information qu'il venait d'obtenir. Il savait que Narcissa avait toujours été neutre durant la guerre – Lucius, pas vraiment. Cependant, il semblait bien que les Malefoy avaient reçu une visite indésirable. _Leurs invités étaient sûrement d'anciens Mangemorts_ , se dit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à Drago. _Après tout, quel meilleur moyen y a-t-il de faire pression sur le puissant Lucius Malefoy qu'en venant le voir dans son manoir, où réside son unique fils et héritier, et en refusant de quitter les lieux ?_ Harry ne comprenait que trop bien pourquoi Narcissa avait emmené Drago dehors quasiment tous les jours. Surtout s'ils avaient envoyé Greyback pour convaincre Lucius de prendre une part plus active à la cause des Mangemorts.

Ces nouvelles troublantes hantèrent Harry durant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'école. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour Drago à présent, à part être son ami et essayer de lui montrer que ses choix d'avenir n'étaient pas aussi limités qu'ils semblaient l'être. _Je peux les aider_ , se rappela fermement Harry. _Tous, même les Serpentard qui n'avaient pas de porte de sortie – je peux les aider, eux aussi._

Ils trouvèrent rapidement les calèches qui devaient les mener jusqu'au château. Le cœur de Harry se serra douloureusement lorsqu'il vit les Sombrals, mais il se força à détourner le regard et grimpa dans une calèche avec ses amis.

La foule d'élèves remplit bientôt les quatre longues tables réparties dans la Grande Salle, déjà couvertes de vaisselle dorée. Le plafond ensorcelé laissait apercevoir le ciel obscurci par l'heure tardive, ainsi qu'une forêt de bougies suspendues un peu plus bas au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Harry repéra la chevelure rousse de Ginny dans la foule des première année qui pénétrèrent dans la salle. Il venait tout juste de s'asseoir entre Hermione et Neville quand la Répartition commença. _C'est étrange comme les choses changent_ , se dit-il en se tournant vers la table des professeurs _._ Le professeur Rogue regardait de son air renfrogné habituel les nouveaux élèves. _La dernière fois, à cette heure-là Rogue était en train de nous traîner dans son bureau pour nous réprimander vertement. On était sûrs qu'on allait être virés…_ Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron. Le rouquin eut l'air de sentir son regard et se tourna vers lui, avant de lui lancer un regard noir. Harry se sentit soudain triste. _Serons-nous amis un jour ?_

Harry reporta son attention sur les première année. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit Colin Crivey en train de sautiller sur place et – _Luna_ ! Il se pencha en avant pour mieux regarder la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air tellement différente, presque… presque _normale_. C'était bizarre. Il retint un nouveau sourire. _Luna. Je dois absolument essayer de lui parler à un moment ou à un autre. Elle nous a tellement aidés quand on en a eu besoin, que ce soit lors des attaques de Voldemort ou de Hammerstein._

Harry applaudit avec le reste de sa maison quand le dernier des première année fut réparti. Lorsque les différents mets apparurent sur les tables, il se rendit compte qu'il était affamé. Il remarqua avec amusement l'air satisfait d'Hermione, qui le regardait dévorer son plat. _Quelle mère poule_ , se dit-il en souriant entre deux bouchées _. Ron et moi aurions été perdus sans elle._ Mais cette pensée atténua quelque peu son bonheur – _j'ai à nouveau Hermione, mais pas Ron_. Il décida d'ignorer ses soucis pour l'instant. Il aurait amplement l'occasion de devenir ami avec Ron cette année. Et il y _arriverait_ , d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il grimaça et se frotta le front en sentant le pic de douleur qui venait de lui traversa traverser la tête à cette pensée.

Ils gagnèrent ensuite la tour Gryffondor, et Harry s'arrêta un instant pour féliciter Ginny. Les jumeaux étaient aussi fiers que s'ils étaient ses parents, et Ron lançait des regards noirs mauvais à Harry dès qu'il faisait mine d'approcher. Ginny respirait la joie de vivre, souriant et riant à qui mieux mieux avec les autres première année. Harry resta en retrait, incapable de trouver un moyen d'aborder le sujet du journal _. Hey, je sais qu'on se connait à peine, mais je me demandais si tu avais trouvé par hasard un journal flippant qui te parle… ?_ Il réprima un rire d'auto-dérision et se tourna vers ses amis. _Pff, comme si ça pouvait marcher._

Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry vit Croûtard en train de renifler près de sa valise. Harry réagit sans réfléchir en lançant un sortilège à l'ignoble Animagus, ce qui provoqua la colère de Ron, et Seamus et Dean tentèrent de les séparer quand ils bondirent l'un sur l'autre. Percy intervint avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains, mais le mal était déjà fait – Ron grondait comme une furie dès que Harry avait le malheur de poser les yeux sur Croûtard.

Leur dispute, et la tension restante dans la pièce à l'heure du coucher n'aidèrent pas à apaiser Harry. Ses rêves étaient un douloureux mélange de vieux souvenirs et de nouvelles craintes. Il se réveilla plusieurs fois durant la nuit, haletant, le cœur battant la chamade, hanté par ces images.

Harry se leva tôt le lendemain et se glissa hors du lit le plus silencieusement possible. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver ce fichu rat où que ce soit et les autres n'allaient pas tarder à se réveiller. Non, il allait devoir attendre son heure et traquer Pettigrow lorsqu'il serait seul dans les dortoirs. Il se traîna alors jusqu'à la salle de bain, remettant le problème à plus tard.

Harry rencontra Hermione dans la salle commune, et quand Neville les rejoignit ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle. Hermione avait emporté avec elle son exemplaire de _Voyages avec les vampires_ pour le consulter durant le petit-déjeuner. Harry ignora le livre et essaya de se concentrer sur son assiette – la nuit qu'il avait eue lui avait fait perdre il avait perdu son appétit durant la nuit.

Le professeur McGonagall était en train de leur remettre leur emplois du temps de l'année quand une nouvelle vague de Gryffondor arriva dans la pièce.

« Oh, on commence par deux heures de Botanique ! s'exclama Neville en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Ça va être tellement chouette d'être avec les Poufsouffle cette année. Et en plus on travaille dès le matin ! C'est tellement mieux.

– Tellement plus sale, surtout, soupira Hermione.

– Oh, un peu de saleté n'a jamais fait de mal à personne », répondit Neville avec bonne humeur. Harry retint un petit rire et finit son toast.

Ils partirent chercher leurs affaires, en faisant un signe de la main à Drago et Théo en sortant de la Grande Salle. Harry remarqua que Blaise Zabini s'était assis à côté des nouveaux Serpentard et que d'autres étaient assis du côté de la table où se trouvaient Drago et Théo. Harry frissonna en pensant au casse-tête qu'étaient les relations et règles qui régissaient cette Maison. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que les choses seraient différentes pour tous les innocents Serpentard qui avaient été victimes de la guerre.

Ils quittèrent ensuite le château et traversèrent le potager pour atteindre les serres. Harry remarqua que Neville marchait d'un pas léger. En approchant, ils virent que la majorité de leur classe était déjà présente. Ron était dans un petit groupe constitué de Dean, Seamus et de trois autres Poufsouffle.

Quelques instants plus tard, le professeur Chourave traversa la pelouse à grands pas, en compagnie de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Le professeur Chourave était une petite sorcière potelée, coiffée d'un chapeau rapiécé sur ses cheveux en désordre. Ses vêtements étaient souvent maculés de terre et l'état de ses ongles aurait fait s'évanouir Tante Pétunia. Gilderoy Lockhart, en revanche, était impeccable dans sa robe de sorcier turquoise, avec ses cheveux dorés qui brillaient sous un chapeau également turquoise, bordé de fils d'or.

« Bonjour, tout le monde ! lança Lockhart en adressant aux élèves un sourire radieux. Je parlais avec votre professeur des _merveilleuses_ plantes qu'elle va vous montrer cette année, oui, oui. Mais n'allez surtout pas vous mettre dans la tête que je suis meilleur qu'elle en botanique ! Il se trouve simplement que j'ai souvent rencontré ce genre de plantes exotiques au cours de mes voyages…

– Mais bien sûr…, marmonna Harry.

– Serre numéro trois, aujourd'hui ! » dit le professeur Chourave qui avait perdu sa gaité habituelle et paraissait de très mauvaise humeur.

Il y eut un murmure ravi. Jusqu'à présent, les classes de botanique s'étaient toujours déroulées dans la serre numéro un, mais la numéro trois contenait des plantes beaucoup plus intéressantes et beaucoup plus dangereuses.

« Personne n'est meilleur en botanique qu'elle », dit Neville tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de la serre.

Le professeur Chourave prit une clé accrochée à sa ceinture et ouvrit la porte. Harry respira une bouffée de terre humide et d'engrais, mêlée du parfum entêtant que répandaient les fleurs géantes, de la taille d'un parapluie, qui pendaient du plafond. Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la serre derrière Neville et Hermione lorsque la main de Lockhart se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

« Harry ! J'aurais un mot à te dire. Vous êtes d'accord pour qu'il soit un peu en retard à votre cours, professeur Chourave ? »

Harry se tourna vers elle, et la mine renfrognée de Chourave s'adoucit devant son air suppliant – mais Lockhart ne lui laissa pas le temps d'intervenir.

« Allez, c'est décidé ! Merci, Pomona, dit-il en lui fermant au nez la porte de la serre. Harry, poursuivit-il en hochant la tête, ses grandes dents blanches resplendissant au soleil. Ah, Harry, Harry, Harry ! »

Complètement désarçonné, Harry resta silencieux.

« Mon cher petit, tu es un jeune sorcier _très_ intéressant. Ah, Harry, Harry, _Harry_ ! » fit l'homme en le prenant par les épaules.

Harry sentit son estomac se tordre, mal à l'aise face à la proximité du sorcier. Il avait détesté Lockhart la première fois, et il ne se voyait pas se rapprocher de lui maintenant. _C'est une ordure_ , grogna intérieurement Harry en essayant de se dégager.

« S'il vous plaît, professeur, j'ai cours.

– Harry, Harry, _Harry_. Je sais que je t'ai donné le goût de la publicité, hein ? Je t'ai passé le virus… Oh que oui.

– Monsieur, laissez-moi partir.

– Ah mais Harry, Harry, _Harry_.

– Vous me faites mal. » Les doigts de Lockhart s'étaient enfoncés dans ses épaules quand il avait essayé de se soustraire à son emprise. Harry n'aimait pas du tout la lueur de folie qui semblait avoir gagné le regard du professeur.

« Harry, mon garçon, pas besoin d'être aussi méfiant ! Tu dois simplement être patient, oui, _patient_ , mon cher, cher _petit_ …

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Harry se sentit un instant étranger à lui-même lorsqu'une vague de soulagementle submergea. _Depuis_ quand _suis-je content de voir Rogue ?_

« Severus ! s'exclama Lockhart en faisant volte-face, une main toujours agrippée comme un étau sur l'épaule de Harry, qui grimaça en essayant de s'éloigner.

– Professeur, s'il vous plaît, vous me faites mal et je suis en train de rater mon cours », dit Harry en levant les yeux.

Rogue tenait d'une main une caisse en bois remplie de fioles contenant divers liquides et des herbes. _Des ingrédients de potions_. Harry rencontra ses yeux noirs en essayant de ne pas tressaillir quand les doigts de Lockhart s'enfoncèrent encore plus dans sa peau. _Arrêtez de me toucher, je déteste ça, je déteste être touché. Je devrais juste lui donner un bon coup de pied, je…_

Harry remarqua, surpris, un début de sourire sur les lèvres de Rogue.

« Lockhart, fit ce dernier en tournant son regard vers lui. Arrêtez de faire l'imbécile et laissez notre _célébrité_ retourner en classe. Vous avez vos _propres_ cours à assurer. »

La main de Lockhart disparut.

« Severus ! Allons, je sais que mon admirable personne est…

– Merci, professeur », l'interrompit Harry en se forçant à parler. Puis il se précipita dans la serre, sans un regard en arrière. Il entendit la voix de Lockhart commencer à crier quand il s'assit à côté d'Hermione et de Neville.

Le professeur Chourave se tenait derrière une table à tréteaux sur laquelle étaient disposés une vingtaine de cache-oreilles aux couleurs variées.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons rempoter des mandragores, annonça Chourave lorsque Harry eut pris place entre Neville et Hermione. Qui peut me dire quelles sont les propriétés de la mandragore ? »

Harry donna un petit coup de coude à Neville, tout en saisissant la main de Hermione pour qu'elle ne la lève pas.

« Oui, Neville ?

– C'est, euh, mandragore… balbutia Neville. C'est, un, euh, curatif.

– Exactement, dix points pour Gryffondor, dit Chourave en adressant un sourire approbateur à Neville. La mandragore a de puissantes propriétés curatives, on l'utilise pour rendre leur forme d'origine ou leur santé aux victimes de métamorphoses ou de sortilèges. Elle constitue également en outre un ingrédient essentiel entrant dans la composition de nombreux antidotes. Mais c'est également une plante dangereuse. Qui peut me dire pourquoi ? »

Hermione leva la main si brusquement qu'elle faillit accrocher les lunettes de Harry au passage.

« Le cri de la mandragore est mortel pour quiconque l'entend, dit-elle aussitôt.

– C'est exactement ça. Les mandragores dont nous allons nous occuper aujourd'hui sont encore très jeunes. »

Elle montra une rangée de bacs et tout le monde se rapprocha pour mieux voir une centaine de petites plantes touffues aux fleurs violacées qui s'alignaient dans la terre.

« Tout le monde prend une paire de cache-oreilles », ordonna-t-elle.

Il y eut une rapide bousculade, tous les élèves essayant d'attraper une paire qui n'était ni rose ni trop duveteuse.

« Quand je vous dirai de mettre les cache-oreilles, vérifiez bien que vos oreilles sont _complètement_ recouvertes, dit Chourave. Je vous ferai signe en levant le pouce quand vous pourrez les enlever sans risque. D'accord ? Alors, allons-y. Mettez-les. »

Harry mit soigneusement sa paire de cache-oreilles sur sa tête. Il n'entendait plus rien, à présent. Le professeur Chourave, les oreilles également protégées par de grosses boules roses, retroussa les manches de sa robe, saisit une des petites plantes et l'arracha d'un coup sec.

À la place des racines, il y avait une espèce de petit bébé très laid et plein de terre. Les feuilles de la plante lui sortaient du crâne. Sa peau marbrée avait une couleur vert pâle et, de toute évidence, il hurlait à pleins poumons.

 _J'avais oublié à quel point ils sont flippants_ , frissonna Harry.

Le professeur Chourave prit un grand pot sous une table et y plongea la mandragore en l'enterrant dans un compost humide qui ne laissa bientôt plus apparaître que les feuilles. Le professeur s'essuya les mains, leva les deux pouces et enleva son propre cache-oreilles.

« Nos mandragores sont encore au stade infantile, leurs cris ne peuvent pas tuer, dit-elle d'une voix neutre, comme si elle n'avait rien fait de plus étonnant que d'arroser des bégonias. Cependant, leurs cris peuvent quand même vous assommer pendant plusieurs heures et comme je suis sûre que personne parmi vous ne veut manquer cette première journée d'école, assurez-vous que vos cache-oreilles sont bien en place pendant que vous travaillez. Je vous ferai signe quand le cours sera terminé. Mettez-vous à quatre par bac, vous trouverez tous les pots que vous voulez ici, le compost est là-bas, et attention à la Tentacula vénéneuse, elle est en train de faire ses dents. »

Harry, Neville et Hermione furent rejoints devant leur bac par un élève de Poufsouffle aux cheveux bouclés. Harry détourna le regard.

« Je m'appelle Justin Finch-Fletchley, dit le garçon en serrant la main de Neville, avant de se tourner vers Harry. Je sais qui tu es, bien sûr, le célèbre Harry Potter… et toi, tu es Hermione Granger, toujours la meilleure dans toutes les matières… et Neville Londubat, c'est ça ?

– Oui, c'est ça », bégaya Neville.

Harry ne dit rien. Justin n'était pas un mauvais gars, il avait même joint l'Armée de Dumbledore, mais quand Hammerstein avait envahi le pays, Justin s'était enfui avec sa famille en Australie sans un remords. Ce n'est pas comme si Harry pouvait lui en vouloir (enfin, peut-être un peu), mais…

« …Normalement, je devais aller à Eton, le meilleur collège d'Angleterre, », disait Justin quand Harry reprit le cours de la conversation, mais il préféra aller chercher du compost plutôt que de continuer à l'écouter, craignant de devenir désobligeant. Par la suite, ils n'eurent plus tellement l'occasion de parler, car Chourave leur avait ordonné à tous de remettre leurs cache-oreilles et de commencer le travail.

À voir faire le professeur Chourave, l'opération semblait facile mais en fait, elle ne l'était pas du tout. Les mandragores n'aimaient pas être arrachées à la terre, et elles n'aimaient pas non plus y retourner. Elles se tortillaient dans tous les sens, donnaient des coups de pieds, brandissaient leurs petits poings et essayaient de mordre.

À la fin du cours, tout le monde était en nage et couvert de terre. Seul Neville semblait être joyeux en sortant de la serre. Harry, lui, s'était battu pour rempoter deux grosses mandragores vicieuses et ça avait détruit tout reste de bonne humeur pour la journée.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de se laver un peu avant d'aller en cours de Métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall était toujours très exigeante avec ses élèves, et Harry lui en était reconnaissant. Il concentra toute son attention sur la transformation de son scarabée en bouton de manteau. À nouveau, sa magie lui sembla brute, rêche, mais moins que l'année précédente. _Ç_ _a doit venir de la pratique_ , comprit Harry lorsqu'il réussit la métamorphose. _Plus on pratique, plus la magie devient docile. C'est pour ça que la magie accidentelle des enfants à des effets si inattendus._

Hermione aida Neville à changer son scarabée en des formes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres. McGonagall adressa un signe d'encouragement de la tête au garçon en déambulant entre les pupitres – Ron et Dean, eux, faisaient les andouilles au lieu de travailler, et le professeur fondit sur eux immédiatement.

Ils partageaient ce cours avec les Serdaigle de deuxième année, et Harry se retrouva à nouveau aux côtés de Terry Boot. Ils discutèrent à voix basse de leur été tout en travaillant ensemble sur leurs scarabées.

La cloche qui annonçait l'heure du déjeuner fut tout de même accueillie avec soulagement, et en sortant de la classe avec Hermione et Neville, Harry fit un signe de la main à Terry. Il remarqua par la même occasion que Ron et Dean étaient retenus après le cours par McGonagall pour une petite mise au point.

« J'ai _tellement_ besoin d'aide, soupira Neville tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de la Grande Salle.

– Tu avais presque réussi, Neville, lui assura Hermione. On réessayera ça ce soir, si tu veux.

– Oh, c'est vrai ? Je ne peux pas me permettre de rater cette année.

– Tu ne vas pas la rater.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on a, cet après-midi ? les interrompit Harry en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondor avec eux.

– Défense contre les Forces du Mal, répondit aussitôt Hermione.

– Pourquoi tu as entouré tous les cours de Lockhart avec des petits cœurs ? demanda Neville.

– Pour _rien_ , grommela Hermione en repliant rapidement son emploi du temps, les joues écarlates.

– Mais… »

Harry donna un discret coup de pied à Neville sous la table, accompagné d'un « non » de la tête.

« Est-ce qu'on doit réviser un truc en particulier avant le cours ? demanda Harry à Hermione, qui avait la tête baissée.

– Ah, euh, enfin…, fit-elle en relevant brièvement les yeux. J'ai lu tous nos livres, mais le professeur n'a pas spécifié par quel texte on commencerait, alors… »

Harry se cala sur son siège et écouta d'une oreille Hermione monologuer sur les livres de Lockhart. C'était bien mieux que de la voir triste et embarrassée. Il poussa d'un coup de fourchette la nourriture dans son assiette. _J'ai promis de ne plus jamais la blesser, et je m'y tiendrai._

Après le déjeuner, ils sortirent dans la cour, sous un ciel maussade. Hermione s'assit sur une marche de pierre, avec Harry et Neville à ses côtés, et ils se plongèrent dans _Voyages avec les vampires_.

« Ah, vous voilà ! Je vous ai cherché _partout_ », lança soudainement la voix de Malefoy.

Harry leva la tête pour voir s'approcher à grands pas le blondinet et Théo.

« Bonjour Drago, Théo, leur dit-il.

– Tu n'es pas en train de lire ces foutaises, hein ? demanda Théo à Hermione.

– Ce ne sont pas des foutaises, protesta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

– Si.

– Non.

– Oh non, pas encore, soupira Drago.

– Est-ce que vous avez cours de botanique ? lui demanda Harry.

– Non, fit Drago en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Pourquoi ?

– Soyez prêts à vous salir : vous allez rempoter des mandragores. »

Théo grimaça. Drago fronça les sourcils, avant de prendre la parole : « Des mandragores, hein. Mère m'a acheté une tonne de livres sur les créatures fantastiques cet été – peut-être qu'Hagrid les connaît bien.

– Sûrement, mais le professeur Chourave est balèze, elle aussi.

– Les mandragores sont plus des plantes que des créatures, signala Neville. Mais on peut interroger Hagrid à leur sujet, il sait peut-être s'il existe des mandragores sauvages. »

Harry sentit soudain les poils se hérisser sur sa nuque. Il se redressa, et scanna la cour du regard.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Harry vit un appareil photo ô combien détesté et réprima un soupir.

« Rien, grommela-t-il d'un air abattu.

– Harry, persista Drago en le regardant de biais. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chez toi ? Tu agis tellement bizarrement, des fois. »

Harry se tourna vers Drago, avant de diriger son regard vers le pilier de la cour à côté duquel se tenait Colin Crivey.

« Voilà ma raison », dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Drago regarda attentivement le garçon de petite taille, qui, cramoisi, finit par s'avancer vers eux, les mains crispées sur son appareil photo.

« Sa-sa… Salut, bégaya-il. Je m'appelle Colin Crivey. Moi aussi, je suis à Gryffondor. Tu crois que… ça ne te dérangerait pas si… si je prenais une… », fit-il piteusement en levant son appareil devant lui.

« Une photo ? compléta Drago de sa voix traînante.

– Pour prouver que je l'ai vraiment rencontré, lui dit Colin en s'approchant un peu plus près. Je sais tout sur lui. Tout le monde m'a raconté comment il avait survécu quand Tu-Sais-Qui a essayé de le tuer avant de disparaître, comment il a eu sa cicatrice sur le front et tout ça… Et puis j'ai un copain qui m'a dit que si je développe ma pellicule dans la bonne potion, la photo _bougera_. C'est vraiment bien ici, hein ? J'ai toujours fait des trucs un peu bizarres, mais je ne savais pas que j'étais sorcier jusqu'à ce que je reçoive la lettre de Poudlard. Mon père est laitier, continua-t-il en s'adressant enfin à Harry, et il n'y croyait pas non plus. Alors j'essaye de prendre le plus de photos possible pour lui envoyer. Peut-être… Peut-être que ton copain pourrait la prendre, comme ça, je me mettrais à côté de toi. Tu voudras bien me la dédicacer ? »

Drago se mit à glousser doucement. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et donna un coup de coude à son ami.

« Écoute, Colin, je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel. Je…

– Une _photo dédicacée_ ? Tu dédicaces des photos, maintenant, Potter ? »

Sonore et cinglante, la voix de Ron résonna dans toute la cour. Il s'était arrêté derrière Colin, accompagné de Dean.

« Tu essayes d'impressionner les première année avec ta célébrité, Potter ? Avec des photos dédicacées ? Tout le monde en rang, lança Ron à la cantonade, Harry Potter distribue des photos dédicacées !

– Ron, dit Dean en lui saisissant le bras, arrête.

– C'est faux, Ron, gronda sourdement Harry. Et tu le sais très bien. »

Il remarqua que Colin, qui se tenait entre eux, observait l'échange avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu te la pètes, hein, à donner des ordres à ma famille sur…

– Hé, ça suffit ! » le coupa Hermione.

Drago plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais, et Harry lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes avant que le Serpentard ne puisse prendre la parole.

« La ferme, Hermione, ça n'te concerne pas ! tonna Ron.

– Ça ne me concerne pas ? C'est moi qui ai demandé à tes frères de secourir Harry !

– Secourir ? » répéta Drago.

 _Bordel_ , grogna intérieurement Harry.

« Arrêtez, vous voulez bien ? »

Il avait essayé de bien placer sa voix, comme il l'avait appris durant sa formation d'Auror. Ça ne marcha pas vraiment, mais au moins il obtint l'attention de tout le monde.

« Écoute, Ron, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'en veux à mort comme ça, mais je n'ai rien fait qui mérite un tel acharnement de ta part. Alors ferme-la. _Non_ , je ne donne pas de photos dédicacées, Colin voulait juste une photo à envoyer à son père, avec lui et quelques camarades de classe. C'est tout. Pas d'autographe, pas de shooting, pas…

– Oh non, murmura Hermione.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce que j'entends ? lança Gilderoy Lockhart en s'approchant d'eux à grands pas, les pans de sa robe turquoise flottant derrière lui. Qui dédicace des photos ?

– Personne, dit sèchement Harry.

– Ah, je n'aurais pas dû poser la question ! Nous voici à nouveau réunis, Harry ! » lança Lockhart d'un ton joyeux en prenant Harry par les épaules.

Harry essaya de s'extirper. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me touche tout le temps, cet imbécile de fanfaron ?_ Il réussit à tourner la tête pour jeter un regard suppliant à Drago, mais ce dernier fixait d'un air horrifié la robe de Lockart.

« Allons-y, M. Crivey, dit Lockart avec un grand sourire. Un double portrait, on ne peut pas rêver mieux, et nous le signerons tous les deux.

– Mais, monsieur, lâchez- _moi_ … !

– Monsieur ! » fit Théo tandis que Colin brandissait maladroitement son appareil et prenait la photo.

La cloche retentit au même moment derrière eux pour signaler la reprise des cours, et Harry vit Dean partir en traînant Ron avec lui.

« Allez, c'est l'heure ! cria Lockhart à l'adresse des élèves avant de se diriger vers le château sans lâcher Harry.

– _Monsieur_ , insista Théo derrière eux.

– Un petit conseil », reprit Lockhart à voix basse en entraînant Harry le long d'un couloir. Harry était sûr que la poigne de l'homme allait laisser des bleus sur sa peau. « J'ai rattrapé le coup avec le petit Crivey – en me prenant en photo, moi aussi, tes camarades ne croiront pas que tu as la grosse tête.

– Et je ne l'ai _pas_ , grogna Harry avant de couiner en sentant la main de Lockhart toucher la peau de sa nuque et glisser en partie sous le col de sa robe.

– Dédicacer des photos à ce stade de ta carrière, ce n'est pas très raisonnable. Le jour viendra peut-être où, comme moi, tu auras besoin d'avoir toujours des photos dans ta poche, mais je crois que tu n'en es pas encore là, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire entendu tout en continuant de lui caresser la nuque.

– Lâchez-moi ! », cracha Harry en se dégageant enfin. Lockhart s'éloigna, l'air de rien. Harry frissonna avant de se secouer comme un chien mouillé. _Est-ce qu'il a toujours été aussi – aussi – aussi tactile ? Bon sang, à quoi pensait Dumbledore en embauchant ce type ?_ Harry frotta l'endroit entre la nuque et l'épaule où s'était attardée la main de Lockhart.

« Harry ? »

Il sursauta, surpris par la voix de Drago.

« Ouais ? » dit-il en faisant volte-face. Tous ses amis se tenaient derrière le Serpentard.

« Tu vas bien ?

– Putain, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche, marmonna-t-il.

– Harry ! Surveille ton langage ! » s'indigna Hermione.

Il fit la grimace avant de se refrotter l'épaule.

« Désolé. Je ne supporte pas ce mec, dit-il en se frottant encore plus fort.

– Harry ! s'écria Drago en lui saisissant le poignet. Arrête, tu vas te faire mal.

– Quoi ? fit-il sans comprendre.

– Ton épaule. Est-ce qu'il t'a fait mal ?

– Non, il était juste trop tactile, répondit Harry en grimaçant à nouveau. Allez, venez. Entrons en classe avant que ça ne commence », et il se détourna avant qu'ils n'aient pu protester.

Comme l'année précédente, il s'assit tout au fond de la pièce. Contrairement à l'année précédente, ils partageaient cette classe avec les Serpentard de deuxième année. Drago s'assit à côté de Harry, et Hermione et Neville à la table devant la leur. Théo s'assit à la table à côté de Harry, avec Blaise Zabini comme partenaire. Harry remarqua que la tête d'Hermione se tourna plusieurs fois pour les regarder successivement, Lockhart et lui, avant de se caler dans son siège.

Lorsque tout le monde se fut assis, Lockhart s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge. _É_ _touffe-toi avec ta salive_ , lui souhaita Harry en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

Le sorcier tendit la main et prit sur la table de Parvati son exemplaire de _Randonnée avec les trolls_ et montra à tout le monde sa propre photo qui clignait de l'œil sur la couverture du livre.

« Ça, c'est moi, dit-il, le doigt pointé sur la photo et en clignant de l'œil à son tour. Gilderoy Lockhart. Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et cinq fois lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur, décerné par les lectrices de _Sorcière- Hebdo_ , mais ne parlons pas de ça. Croyez-moi, lorsque j'ai réussi à me débarrasser du Spectre de la mort, ce n'était pas par un simple sourire. »

 _Tu ne t'en es pas débarrassé du tout_ , avait envie de dire Harry. Il entendit quelques élèves rire faiblement.

« Je vois que vous avez tous acheté la collection complète de mes livres, reprit Lockhart. C'est très bien. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions commencer le premier cours avec un petit questionnaire. Rien de bien méchant. Simplement pour savoir si vous avez bien lu ce que j'ai écrit et voir ce que vous en avez retenu. »

Il distribua les questionnaires, puis retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

« Allez-y, vous avez une demi-heure pour répondre à toutes les questions. »

Harry retourna la feuille et soupira. Il entendit Drago grommeler à côté de lui. Harry se tourna vers lui, le regarda dans les yeux avant de lever les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré. Drago ricana doucement avant de se pencher sur son questionnaire.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son papier et lut :

 _1) Quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

 _2) Quelle est l'ambition secrète de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

 _3)_ _À_ _votre avis, quel est le plus grand exploit réalisé par Gilderoy Lockhart à ce jour ?_

Il y avait ainsi trois pages de questions jusqu'à la dernière :

 _54) Quelle est la date de l'anniversaire de Gilderoy Lockhart et quel serait à ses yeux le cadeau idéal ?_

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de se frotter le visage d'une main. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Théo, qui regardait le questionnaire avec un air d'horreur absolue.

Harry soupira et écrivit les réponses les plus stupides possibles.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lockhart ramassa les copies et y jeta un coup d'œil devant la classe.

« Allons, allons, je vois que personne ne se rappelle que ma couleur préférée, c'est le lilas. Je l'ai pourtant indiqué clairement dans _Une année avec le Yéti_. Et certains d'entre vous feraient bien de relire attentivement _Promenades avec les loups-garous_ – j'y explique dans le chapitre douze que mon cadeau d'anniversaire idéal serait l'harmonie entre tous les hommes, qu'ils aient ou non des pouvoirs magiques. Mais il est vrai que je ne dirais pas non si on m'offrait un magnum d'Ogden's Old Firewhiskey !

– J'ai bien besoin de firewhiskey », murmura Harry. Drago baissa la tête en souriant.

« … Mais Mademoiselle Hermione Granger sait que mon ambition secrète serait de débarrasser le monde des Forces du Mal et de lancer ma propre marque de produits pour les cheveux. Bravo ! Excellente élève. En fait – il lut intégralement la copie –, elle a tout bon ! Qui est Mademoiselle Hermione Granger ? »

Harry vit Hermione s'adosser à son siège, la tête penchée sur le côté. Elle leva la main. Harry réussit à apercevoir son visage _– elle n'était pas à fond sur Lockhart, la dernière fois ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui lance un tel regard, maintenant ? Elle ne parlait que de ses livres ce matin. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?_ Harry se frotta l'épaule, là où Lockhart l'avait empoigné. _Quel sale type._

« Excellent, Mademoiselle Granger ! s'exclama Lockhart avec un sourire radieux. Vraiment excellent. Dix points pour Gryffondor ! Et maintenant, au travail… »

Il se pencha et posa sur son bureau une grande cage couverte d'un morceau de tissu.

« Il est de mon devoir de vous armer contre les créatures les plus répugnantes qui soient connues dans le monde des sorciers ! Vous aurez peut-être dans cette classe les plus belles peurs de votre vie. Mais sachez que rien de fâcheux ne peut vous arriver tant que vous êtes en ma présence. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de garder votre calme. »

 _Tu mens comme un arracheur de dents._ Harry croisa les bras, bien calé dans son siège.

« Je vous demande de ne pas crier, dit Lockhart d'une voix grave. Ça pourrait les énerver. »

Lockhart attendit quelques instants, regardant les élèves un à un qui retenaient leur souffle. _Quel escroc._ Puis Lockhart découvrit alors la cage.

« Eh oui, en effet, dit-il d'un ton solennel, ce sont bel et bien _des lutins de Cornouaille fraîchement capturés_. »

Des rires fusèrent du côté de Ron et Seamus.

« Ils ne sont… Ils ne sont pas très dangereux, dit Seamus en s'étranglant de rire.

– N'en soyez pas si sûr ! dit Lockhart en agitant l'index d'un air agacé. Ce sont parfois de petites pestes parfaitement diaboliques ! »

Hauts d'une vingtaine de centimètres, les lutins avaient une couleur bleu électrique, avec des têtes pointues et des voix si aiguës qu'on avait l'impression d'entendre des perruches se disputer. Dès que la cage fut découverte, ils se mirent à piailler et à s'agiter en tous sens, tapant sur les barreaux et faisant toutes sortes de grimaces bizarres aux élèves assis devant eux.

 _Oh non, pas encore._ Harry ferma les yeux.

« Maintenant, on va voir comment vous allez vous débrouiller avec eux », dit Lockhart d'une voix forte.

Et il ouvrit la cage.

Ce fut un charivari indescriptible. Les lutins se répandirent dans toute la classe en filant comme des fusées. Deux d'entre eux attrapèrent Goyle par les oreilles et le soulevèrent dans les airs. Deux autres fracassèrent les carreaux et s'enfuirent par les fenêtres en répandant une pluie de verre brisé sur Harry et tout le dernier rang. Harry poussa un juron en sentant un éclat de verre le couper sur la nuque.

Les autres lutins entreprirent de dévaster consciencieusement la salle avec plus d'efficacité qu'un rhinocéros furieux. Ils attrapèrent les encriers et les renversèrent un peu partout, lacérèrent les livres et les papiers, arrachèrent les tableaux des murs, retournèrent la corbeille à papiers, s'emparèrent des sacs et des livres encore intacts et allèrent les jeter par les fenêtres. En quelques minutes, la moitié des élèves avait disparu sous les tables et Goyle se balançait au lustre.

« Allons, allons, attrapez-les ! Vite, voyons, attrapez-les, ce ne sont que des lutins ! » hurla Lockhart.

Il retroussa ses manches, brandit sa baguette magique et cria : « _Mutinlutin Malinpesti_ ! »

Mais la formule n'eut aucun effet. L'un des lutins arracha la baguette magique des mains de Lockhart et la jeta par la fenêtre. Gilderoy Lockhart étouffa une exclamation et plongea sous son bureau, en évitant de justesse d'être écrasé par Goyle qui venait de tomber avec le lustre.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, ce fut la ruée hors de la classe. Dans le calme relatif qui s'ensuivit, Lockhart se releva, aperçut Harry qui s'inquiétait des coupures de Drago (ce dernier faisait la grimace en regardant le sang sur sa main) et leur dit :

« Je vous demanderai simplement de remettre ceux qui restent dans leur cage. »

Puis il sortit de la classe en passant devant eux et referma la porte, manquant le visage de Théo de quelques centimètres seulement.

« Non, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bonhomme ? s'insurgea Théo en se retournant.

« Tes blessures ne te font pas trop mal ? demande Hermione en s'approchant d'Harry.

– Je vais bien, dit-il.

– Tu saignes plus que moi, signala Drago, qui avait été coupé à l'oreille gauche par un bout de verre.

– Oh, ta _nuque_ , Harry ! » s'exclama Neville.

Harry haussa les épaules, plus inquiet des blessures de Drago que des siennes.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? » demanda Blaise Zabini, qui était resté avec les deux autres Serpentard.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais le garçon avait un visage insondable.

« On va les attraper », dit Harry en jetant un sortilège de Stupéfixion à un groupe de lutins. Il était trop en colère pour cacher la facilité avec laquelle il avait lancé ce sort. « Allez, plus vite on aura fait ça, plus vite on pourra aller à l'infirmerie. »

Il ignora consciencieusement la manière qu'avait Hermione de rester à ses côtés, clairement inquiète pour lui, et déchargea son irritation envers Lockhart sur les lutins. _Quel petit branleur crétin et bon à rien._


	5. Chapitre 5

Secrets et secondes chances

 **Disclaimer :** **Cette fanfiction appartient à Dragongirl16, et je ne fais que la traduire avec sa permission. Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, et l'auteure Dragongirl16 ne se fait pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction. L'univers de** _ **Harry Potter**_ **appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

Un grand merci à **Coralie** pour sa relecture de ce chapitre.

Merci également aux _reviewers_ du chapitre 4 : **crystal of shadow** , **Morgane93** , **Poussy** , **Eterna de Solary** , **schelma1984** et **Scarjoy** !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5

Curieusement, il n'y eut ni la trace ni l'écho de la moindre Beuglante en provenance d'un certain Lucius Malefoy le lendemain. Harry s'était attendu à ce que l'homme réagisse devant la blessure de son fils – mais, lorsqu'Harry lui avait posé la question, Drago lui avait rétorqué avec une pointe de dédain :« Je ne suis pas un _bébé_ , Harry. Je ne cours pas raconter à mon père des accidents stupides. »

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry passa une bonne partie de son temps à se cacher à chaque fois qu'il apercevait Gilderoy Lockhart au bout d'un couloir. Il lui était encore plus difficile d'éviter Colin Crivey **,** mais le garçon était inoffensif. C'est juste que Harry détestait la poussée d'adrénaline que Colin déclenchait en lui à chaque fois qu'il le prenait par surprise.

Rogue était une autre personne qu'Harry tenait à éviter. Les blessures causées aux Serpentard de deuxième année avaient provoqué la fureur du Maître des Potions à l'encontre de Lockhart – ou, du moins, c'est ce que disaient les rumeurs. Mais personne n'avait vraiment eu besoin d'écouter les rumeurs, car plusieurs élèves (dont Harry) avaient assisté _de visu_ à l'altercation entre Rogue et le professeur de Défense dans un couloir. Rogue avait semblé prêt à se battre, mais Lockhart l'avait ignoré en le gratifiant d'un sourire et d'un clin d'œil appuyé. Harry avait espéré plus que tout que Rogue lui lancerait un sort, mais l'homme s'était contenté de tourner les talons, les poings serrés.

Harry ne comprenait toutefois pas pourquoi il croisait tout le temps Rogue dans les couloirs. L'année précédente, c'était bien normal qu'il patrouille, avec Quirrell qui rôdait dans les lieux. Harry avait fait de même, bien des années plus tard, à la fin, quand les troupes d'Hammerstein s'étaient démultipliées. Harry, incapable de dormir, avait alors pris l'habitude de faire le tour de leurs campements de fortune, tentant de se calmer les nerfs par ce biais.

Le reste des cours de la semaine ne fut qu'une révision des leçons de première année. Harry céda à l'insistance d'Hermione et ils organisèrent une session de révision intégrale des bases pour le week-end – s'entraîner ne faisait pas de mal, et ça aiderait sûrement Harry à dompter sa magie et à accroître son contrôle.

Harry ne fut pas fâché de voir le week-end arriver. Avec Hermione et Neville, il avait l'intention d'aller rendre visite à Hagrid le samedi matin – Drago, lui, était déjà passé chez le garde-chasse avec Théo et, curieusement, Blaise Zabini. _On va devoir garder un œil sur lui_ , se rappela Harry. _Juste au cas où._

Ce jour-là, cependant, Harry fut brutalement réveillé à une heure beaucoup plus matinale qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Quelqu'un le secouait sans ménagement. Il décocha un violent coup de poing, guidé par l'instinct plutôt que par la prudence. Il y eut un cri, puis une voix familière prononçant son nom.

« Harry, Harry ! dit Fred, pas très loin de sa tête. Réveille-toi, mon pote. Désolé hein, Dubois a perdu la tête.

– Qu'essqiya ? bredouilla Harry d'une voix ensommeillée, l'esprit perdu entre ses rêves et ses souvenirs. C'est qui ? Il est où ? On peut s'enfuir…

– Harry », insista Fred en lui touchant prudemment l'épaule. Harry ouvrit lentement un œil, sentant le sommeil le quitter définitivement. « Allez, réveille-toi. Debout !

– Mais pourquoi, bon sang ?

– Séance d'entraînement ! » lui annonça le rouquin en tirant sur son bras pour l'extraire du lit.

Harry s'assit et vit la carrure massive de Dubois près de la porte, qui semblait se recroqueviller face à un objet que tenait George.

« Allez viens, Harry. Dubois est ultra déterminé.

– Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, protesta Harry en s'affaissant sur son lit après avoir jeté un coup d'œil en direction de la fenêtre. Le soleil est à peine levé, bordel !

– Bien vu, lui dit Fred en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Résigne-toi, avant de réveiller toute la tour.

– Trop tard », grogna Ron depuis son lit.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'accorda un dernier, long, moment à espérer pouvoir se rendormir, avant de se lever et de se tourner vers Fred, qui lui tendit sa robe de Quidditch et une cape pour avoir plus chaud.

Ils arrivèrent dans les vestiaires peu de temps avant les autres. Harry s'assit contre un banc, la tête contre le mur, et partagea un regard irrité avec Alicia Spinnet, une élève de quatrième année qui occupait un des postes de poursuiveur. Les deux autres membres féminins de l'équipe (également poursuiveurs), Katie Bell et Angelina Johnson, s'assirent autour d'Harry, ce dont il leur fut reconnaissant. Dubois n'osait jamais provoquer ces dames.

« Bien, bien, vous êtes tous là ! s'exclama Dubois en claquant des mains, l'air dément. Avant d'aller sur le terrain, je voulais vous montrer mon nouveau projet d'entraînement. J'y ai travaillé tout l'été et, croyez-moi, avec ça, on va gagner… »

Dubois déroula un immense dessin représentant un terrain de Quidditch, sur lequel étaient tracées dans des couleurs différentes toutes sortes de lignes, de flèches et de croix. Il sortit sa baguette magique, tapota le dessin et aussitôt, les flèches se mirent à bouger en se tortillant comme des chenilles. Tandis que Dubois se lançait dans de grandes explications, Fred Weasley laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule d'Alicia et se mit à ronfler. L'explication de ce dessin dura vingt minutes, mais il y en avait un autre en dessous, puis un troisième. Harry se laissa emporter dans un demi-sommeil, avec en fond sonore le flot continu de paroles du capitaine de l'équipe.

« Alors ? demanda enfin Dubois, faisant sursauter Harry. Tout est clair ? Vous avez des questions à poser ?

– Oui, dit George qui venait de se réveiller lui aussi. Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas raconté tout ça hier avant qu'on aille se coucher ?

– Écoutez-moi bien tous, répliqua Dubois, courroucé. L'année dernière, on aurait dû gagner la coupe de Quidditch. On était de loin la meilleure équipe. Malheureusement, des circonstances indépendantes de notre volonté… »

Harry, mal à l'aise, se tortilla sur son banc. Lors du dernier match de l'année, il était évanoui à l'infirmerie, privant ainsi de sa présence son équipe, qui avait subi sa plus grande défaite depuis trois cent ans.

« Donc, cette année, nous devrons nous entraîner plus que jamais… Et maintenant, allons expérimenter notre nouvelle stratégie sur le terrain ! » s'écria Dubois en saisissant son balai et en se précipitant dehors.

L'équipe le suivit dans un long bâillement.

Ils étaient restés tellement longtemps dans les vestiaires que le soleil était maintenant bien levé. Un peu de brouillard était encore suspendu au-dessus de l'herbe dans le stade. Lorsqu'il pénétra sur le terrain, Harry vit Hermione et Neville assis dans les tribunes à côté de Colin Crivey.

« Vous n'avez pas encore fini ? dit Neville, étonné.

– On n'a même pas commencé, répondit Harry. Dubois a passé son temps à nous expliquer sa nouvelle technique. »

Il enfourcha son balai et donna un grand coup de pied sur le sol. Le balai s'éleva aussitôt vers le ciel. L'air frais du matin qui lui fouettait le visage réveilla Harry plus efficacement que le long bavardage de Dubois. Retrouver le terrain de Quidditch lui procura une sensation merveilleuse. Il s'éleva à pleine vitesse et tourna autour du stade en faisant la course avec Fred et George.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce drôle de bruit ? demanda Fred alors qu'ils prenaient un virage serré.

– Colin ! lui cria Harry.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Dubois en fonçant vers eux, sourcils froncés. Pourquoi il prend des photos, celui-là ? Je n'aime pas ça. C'est peut-être un espion de Serpentard qui s'intéresse à nos nouvelles techniques d'entraînement.

– Il est à Gryffondor, dit Harry.

– Et les Serpentard n'ont pas besoin d'espion, ajouta George.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? répliqua Dubois avec mauvaise humeur.

– Ils sont là en personne, répondit George en montrant du doigt un groupe d'élèves qui venaient d'arriver dans le stade, vêtus de robes vertes, leurs balais à la main.

– Alors ça ! C'est incroyable ! s'indigna Dubois. J'ai retenu le terrain pour nous ! On va voir ça ! »

Dubois fonça en piqué et la colère le fit atterrir plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Harry, Fred et George le suivirent.

« Flint ! hurla Dubois à l'adresse du capitaine de Serpentard. Le terrain nous est entièrement réservé, ce matin ! On s'est levés à l'aube exprès pour ça ! Alors tu t'en vas, maintenant ! »

Harry regarda Marcus Flint. _Il n'a pas eu une adolescence facile._ Harry grimaça devant son visage digne d'un troll. Il savait que le jeune homme allait sortir de cette phase, tout comme il allait arrêter de persécuter les autres élèves, pour finir dans la même équipe professionnelle de Quidditch qu'Olivier Dubois. _Ginny me disait souvent que Flint suivait Olivier partout_ , se rappela Harry _. C'est bizarre comme les choses changent._

« Il y a suffisamment de place pour tout le monde », répondit Flint tandis qu'Harry mettait pied à terre.

Angelina, Alicia et Katie les avaient rejoints. Il n'y avait pas de filles dans l'équipe des Serpentard qui faisait front, épaule contre épaule, en toisant les jeunes filles d'un air narquois. Harry lança un regard noir aux adolescents, énervé par leur comportement.

« Ah bon ? dit Flint. Pourtant, j'ai un mot signé du professeur Rogue. Regarde : "Je, soussigné professeur Rogue, donne à l'équipe de Serpentard l'autorisation de s'entraîner aujourd'hui sur le terrain de Quidditch afin de former leur nouvel attrapeur."

– Vous avez un nouvel attrapeur ? dit Dubois d'un air distrait. Où ça ? »

Flint jeta un coup d'œil à son équipe.

« Malefoy, t'es où ?

– Malefoy… ? » murmura Fred.

L'équipe de Serpentard s'écarta et Drago fut poussé devant. Le deuxième année était plus petit que ses coéquipiers – même si Harry savait que ça n'allait pas durer longtemps. Drago avait fini presque aussi grand que Ron, si Harry ne se trompait pas.

« Voici Drago Malefoy, notre nouvel attrapeur. Son père a par ailleurs fait un magnifique cadeau à notre équipe », dit Flint avec un sourire suffisant. Il ne quitta pas du regard Dubois tandis que ses joueurs exhibaient leurs balais flambant neufs.

Harry, lui, observait Drago. Le blondinet avait les yeux rivés au sol et les joues roses, et tenait fermement son Nimbus 2001 contre lui.

« Le tout dernier modèle, il est sorti le mois dernier, continua Flint. Je peux te dire qu'il est bien meilleur que le vieux 2000. Quant aux Brossdur, ils ne tiennent pas la comparaison. »

La rage de Dubois était presque palpable.

« Oh, regardez, dit Flint en dirigeant son regard sur le côté. Le terrain est envahi. »

Harry se tourna et vit une petite foule de Gryffondor s'approcher d'eux, ainsi que quelques Serpentard. Il distingua rapidement Théo et Zabini, ainsi que Ron, qui était accompagné de Dean et de Seamus. Entre eux, se tenaient Hermione et Neville. Hermione avait l'air d'essayer de calmer une dispute entre Ron et Théo. Colin Crivey les suivait, à quelques mètres de distance.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous ne jouez pas ? demanda Ron à ses frères. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, _eux_ ?

– On doit entraîner notre nouvel attrapeur, répliqua l'un des joueurs de Serpentard. Et on va essayer les _nouveaux_ balais que le père de Malefoy vient de nous offrir. »

Harry vit Drago se crisper.

« C'est… Ils sont… C'est des… bredouilla Ron, bouche bée.

– Pas mal, non ? dit Flint en penchant son balai vers Dubois pour le lui faire admirer. Les meilleurs du marché. Mais peut-être que l'équipe des Gryffondor va réussir à trouver un peu d'or pour acheter de nouveaux balais, elle aussi. Vous pourriez donner vos Brossdur 5 à une tombola. Il y a peut-être un musée que ça intéressera. »

Les Serpentard (excepté Drago) éclatèrent d'un rire sonore.

« Au moins, aucun joueur de Gryffondor n'a _payé_ pour faire partie de l'équipe, rétorqua Ron. C'est pour leur talent qu'on les a choisis.

– Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, à toi, espère de traître à ton sang ! » éructa un des Serpentard plus âgés.

Cette remarque provoqua l'agitation générale. Drago se tourna vers le joueur en lui criant dessus. Flint dut séparer deux autres membres de l'équipe. George retenait Ron, tandis que Fred plongeait en avant pour éviter à Drago de goûter le poing d'un Serpentard en cinquième année. Alicia se précipita pour les aider, tandis qu'Harry éloignait le blondinet des autres.

« Je n'ai rien voulu de tout ça, lui dit Drago en s'agrippant à son bras. Je te le jure. J'ai juste dit à Mère que je voulais essayer d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch cette année et Père a… Des fois il fait des trucs comme ça sans rien dire et Flint m'a nommé attrapeur et…

– Tout va bien, lui assura Harry en lui tapotant l'épaule.

– Comment _oses-tu_ ?! » hurla Alicia.

Harry se tourna immédiatement vers elle, et vit la jeune fille en train de protéger sa poitrine d'une main, face à un Serpentard en sixième année au regard lubrique.

« Tu vas payer pour ça ! » cria Seamus. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le visage de l'adolescent. Une détonation retentit alors dans tout le stade et un jet de lumière verte jaillit de sa baguette. Il aurait atteint sa cible si un des poursuiveurs de Serpentard n'avait pas plaqué Seamus au sol, faisant faire à la baguette un vol plané… Et le sort dévia pour frapper Harry en plein ventre.

 _Merde_ , fut tout ce qu'eut le temps de penser Harry, avant de se retrouver à quatre pattes à vomir de la bile dans l'herbe.

Ce fut le chaos. Harry, lui, put difficilement se concentrer sur autre chose que ses haut-le-cœur. Il crut entendre Drago crier, puis tout d'un coup Neville se trouva à ses côtés, une main sur son épaule, à lui parler d'un ton rassurant. Il entendit encore d'autres cris, mais c'était un vrai méli-mélo pour Harry tandis que son estomac se tordait de douleur, encore et encore, lui donnant l'impression d'essayer de vomir tous ses organes.

Ce fut avec un certain soulagement qu'Harry accueillit l'obscurité lorsqu'il s'évanouit de douleur.

* * *

Harry se réveilla dans l'infirmerie. Il avait immédiatement reconnu l'endroit à son odeur si particulière. Il se sentait éreinté, et sa tête pulsait au rythme des battements de son cœur _. Je pense que j'ai battu un nouveau record concernant ma rapidité d'admission à l'infirmerie._ Ses muscles lui faisaient mal, comme s'il avait subi une dizaine de sortilèges Doloris. Il essaya de s'asseoir, mais découvrit que la douleur suscitée n'en valait pas la peine.

 _Bon, au moins je n'ai pas vomi des limaces_ , positiva-t-il. _Par Merlin, ce pauvre Ron avait été mal durant des heures et des heures. Je pense que je préfère vomir du sang à des limaces, je n'ai jamais pu supporter ces bestioles._

Il se frotta les yeux pour mieux les décoller et tendit un bras pour attraper ses lunettes. Tout était flou – mais c'était normal. Il grimaça en sentant le goût amer qui subsistait dans sa bouche. _Le vieux sang, c'est vraiment dégueu_ , clama-t-il intérieurement tout en se relevant péniblement sur un coude pour atteindre du bout des doigts ses lunettes, qui étaient posées sur la table de chevet. Il les glissa sur son nez.

« M. Potter. »

Harry se tourna vivement en entendant la voix de Rogue. Il s'agrippa aux couvertures. « Mon… Monsieur. » Comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer sa présence dans la pièce ? _À part s'il a utilisé un sortilège de Désillusion_ , réalisa Harry en sentant un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. _S'il a utilisé ce sortilège, est-ce qu'il aurait pu lire dans mon esprit ? Est-ce que mon bouclier était bien en place ? J'étais endormi… Je…_ Harry garda soigneusement son regard au niveau du torse de l'homme, évitant ses yeux.

« Je veux avoir votre version de ces bêtises, Potter, afin que tous les coupables puissent être punis », dit Rogue. Son ton fit frissonner Harry. Quand Rogue se mettait en colère – _vraiment_ en colère – il criait rarement. Au contraire, il devenait très, très silencieux.

« Euh… » commença Harry avant de grimacer, anticipant déjà la remarque acerbe du professeur. Il leva les yeux vers lui lorsque le silence se prolongea. _Il ne va pas me crier dessus ?_ Harry cligna lentement des yeux, interloqué.

« On était sur le terrain, finit-il par dire. Enfin, je veux dire l'équipe de Gryffondor. Dubois nous a fait lever tôt pour l'entraînement et puis l'équipe de Serpentard est arrivée avec une note disant qu'ils avaient eux aussi la permission d'utiliser le terrain… » _Pas si vite !_ se gourmanda Harry en se rappelant les conseils de son instructeur lors de sa formation d'Auror. _Quand tu fais un compte rendu à quelqu'un, ne te précipite pas pour tout dire d'un coup. Énonce les faits, clairement et simplement._ « Dubois et Flint se lançaient des piques – enfin, Flint provoquait Dubois, mais Olivier était tellement en colère à propos du terrain à partager qu'il n'a pas réalisé ce qui se passait. Puis Hermione, Neville, Théo, Zabini, ainsi que Ron, Dean et… Seamus ? Oui, Seamus, ils sont tous venus sur le terrain eux aussi. Des fois Ron vient regarder ses frères s'entraîner.

– Un résumé fascinant, Potter, mais j'aimerais savoir qui exactement a fait quoi, d'après vos souvenirs. »

Harry baissa la tête au point qu'il sentit ses épaules monter vers ses oreilles.

« Quelqu'un a insulté Ron de traître à son sang, dit Harry avant que Rogue ne puisse le réprimander sur sa mauvaise posture. Un batteur de Serpentard, mais je ne connais pas son nom. Il a des cheveux châtains et des taches de rousseur. Flint a dû s'interposer entre ses poursuiveurs. George tenait Ron. Fred a protégé Drago d'un Serpentard plus âgé. Puis Katie s'est fait, euh… », fit Harry en mimant une main devant son torse, « tripoter ? Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça, mais Seamus a essayé de leur lancer un sort. Il s'est fait plaquer au sol au même moment, sa baguette s'est envolée et le sort m'a touché par accident. » _Par Merlin, à m'entendre j'ai vraiment douze ans._ Mortifié, Harry enfonça ses mains dans les couvertures. _Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais être en présence de cet homme me donne toujours l'impression d'être un idiot._

« Donc, d'après vos souvenirs, toute cette histoire a été causée par la maison Serpentard.

– Non ! s'exclama Harry. Elle a été causée par un _idiot_. Un garçon qui ne fait que répéter des choses qu'il ne comprend pas. » Il se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard. « Monsieur. Désolé, monsieur. Je ne voulais pas être… Désolé.

– Vous vous croyez vraiment important », dit Rogue avec un rictus méprisant.

Harry garda consciencieusement la bouche fermée en regardant ailleurs.

« Votre version des faits correspond à celles qui ont été émises jusqu'à présent. M. Malefoy est déterminé à ce que tous ceux qui ont déclenché cette bagarre soient punis. Il a bien sûr ajouté que M. Weasley le benjamin et M. Finnigan devraient également être punis. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

– Non, avoua Harry. Enfin, pas vraiment. Ron n'a pas aidé les choses, mais ce n'est pas lui qui a insulté tout le monde pour déclencher la bagarre.

– Et vous ne blâmez pas M. Finnigan.

– C'était un accident.

– Et si le sort avait atteint sa cible présumée ?

– Alors oui, bien sûr, il devrait être puni.

– Mais vous ne pensez pas qu'il devrait l'être pour vous avoir blessé. »

Harry se raidit. « C'est… Je n'ai pas… Ce n'était qu'un accident, vraiment. »

Rogue déposa une fiole sur la table de chevet. « C'est pour votre estomac. Prenez-en une gorgée avant chaque repas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit vide. Ignorez ces instructions à vos risques et périls. Le sort de M. Finnigan aurait pu vous tuer, Potter. »

Harry ne put réprimer un petit rire douloureux. « Je pense que ça prendra plus que ça, monsieur », dit-il en esquissant un geste vers le petit flacon.

Une poigne puissante encercla soudainement son poignet. Ce mouvement brusque fit sursauter Harry, dont les yeux se rivèrent à ceux de Rogue. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il – ne me tapez pas, non…_

Rogue le relâcha d'un coup. « Ne buvez cette potion qu'avant vos repas, Potter. La prendre maintenant serait aussi néfaste pour votre organisme que de ne pas la prendre du tout. Écoutez bien Mme Pomfresh, Potter. » Sur ces paroles, l'homme se redressa et partit.

Harry l'observa s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils. _Cette petite bagarre a dû le perturber, il n'est pas comme d'habitude. Il ne s'est même pas moqué de moi._ Puis Mme Pomfresh arriva et Harry consacra toute son attention à l'empêcher de le consigner à l'infirmerie pour le reste de la semaine.

* * *

Après moult supplications, Harry réussit à convaincre Mme Pomfresh de le laisser partir. Il arriva avec Hermione et Neville dans la Grande Salle pile au moment où le dîner apparaissait dans les plats. Harry apprit, en écoutant les rumeurs d'une oreille, que la moitié de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard avait reçu une retenue, tout comme Ron, Seamus et Dubois, ce dernier ayant fini par en venir aux mains avec Flint. Les deux adolescents en question se lançaient des regards noirs depuis leurs tables respectives.

Ron et Seamus étaient en retenue avec Lockhart, ce qui fit ricaner Harry malgré lui. Ron lui lança un regard aussi aiguisé qu'un couteau, les yeux rouges. La retenue des Serpentard allait être supervisée par Filch, ce qui était une sacrée surprise. Les deux Maisons avaient perdu vingt points à cause de la bagarre.

Ce fut sur le chemin du retour vers son dortoir qu'Harry entendit la voix. Il s'arrêta pour mieux l'écouter, tandis que Neville et Hermione continuaient d'avancer.

 _« Viens… Viens à moi… que je te déchire… que je t'écorche… que je te tue… »_

 _Oh putain._ Harry sentit son souffle se perdre sans sa gorge. _Il est là. Le Basilic est déjà dehors._


	6. Chapitre 6

Secrets et secondes chances

 **Disclaimer :** **Cette fanfiction appartient à Dragongirl16, et je ne fais que la traduire avec sa permission. Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, et l'auteure Dragongirl16 ne se fait pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction. L'univers de** _ **Harry Potter**_ **appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

Hello tout le monde !

Je suis sous l'eau en ce moment (nouveau boulot très prenant, première mission de correction de texte en free-lance, relecture de la thèse d'un ami, sans compter ma bêta-lecture hebdomadaire de la saga de fanfiction HP _Elisabeth Bishop_ par Ywena... et les corrections d'articles irrégulières pour une association sur _Doctor Who_ ), mais je n'en oublie pas cette traduction. Et c'est avec plaisir et un brin de fierté que je vous présente le nouveau chapitre dans un délai raisonnable (ou du moins à mes yeux haha) !

 **Coralie** en a assuré la relecture avec efficacité et humour, comme à son habitude. :-)

Si vous trouvez la moindre faute, sachez qu'elle est de mon fait : je n'ai plus de 2e bêta-lecteur depuis quelques temps, et j'ai beau relire moi-même plusieurs fois, au bout d'un moment les fautes passent malheureusement à la trappe (et je peux dire ça sans honte aucune vu que la même problématique se pose dans mon travail d'éditrice).

Un grand merci à **Coralie** pour sa relecture de ce chapitre.

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire ou un petit mot d'encouragement à la fin du chapitre précédent (ça illumine ma journée à chaque fois !) : **crystal of shadow** , **17 Harry** , **maud baudet** , **Eterna de Solary** , **Morgane93** et **sebferga**.

J'abrège cette note devenue bien trop longue. Bienvenus aux nouveaux lecteurs, et « bon appétit » à tous ! ;-)

* * *

Chapitre 6

L'inquiétude ternit les rêves de Harry cette nuit-là. Il se réveilla à l'aube, et s'assit devant l'âtre de la salle commune, les genoux ramenés contre son torse.

 _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_ Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. _Ginny a sûrement le journal, mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais débarquer dans son dortoir et le lui piquer… Encore moins maintenant, avec le comportement actuel de Ron._ Harry entoura ses jambes de ses bras et laissa sa tête s'appuyer sur ses genoux.

 _Je ne peux pas la laisser se débrouiller, quand même, non ? Le Basilic peut tuer quelqu'un, cette fois. Ginny pourrait mourir. Voldemort pourrait renaître – mais je refuse de sacrifier Ginny pour mettre la main sur lui. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais, et je dois considérer cette histoire d'Horcruxe à l'intérieur de moi… Et les six autres._

Harry soupira, frustré. _Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la réponse quand Hermione le retrouva recroquevillé sur le canapé une heure plus tard.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Harry n'avait toujours pas de réponse à sa question. Il n'avait pas réentendu le Basilic, mais ça ne suffisait pas à calmer la boule d'angoisse qui n'arrêtait pas de grossir dans son ventre. Il était de surcroît distrait par le nouveau rythme de l'année scolaire, les devoirs et les entraînements effrénés de Quidditch.

L'anniversaire d'Hermione arriva plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se réveilla tôt le 19 septembre et sortit discrètement le cadeau de sa valise afin de ne pas réveiller Ron et les autres.

Hermione avait commencé à prendre l'habitude de rejoindre Harry tôt le matin dans la salle commune. Souvent, elle lisait, mais parfois elle somnolait dans un fauteuil, et Harry lui se relaxait, tout simplement. _C'est chouette d'avoir à nouveau une véritable amie_ , se dit Harry en l'attendant ce jour-là. _Peut-être même qu'un jour on se retrouvera à nouveau aussi dans la cuisine silencieuse du Terrier avec Mme Weasley…_

« Joyeux anniversaire ! lança Harry à Hermione en lui tendant son cadeau dès qu'il l'aperçut en bas des escaliers de son dortoir.

– Oh Harry, fit Hermione, les yeux brillants, en déchirant le papier cadeau pour découvrir un livre. Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ?

– Dans une boutique d'occasion, dit-il en souriant devant son air choqué. Il était sur une étagère à prendre la poussière avec d'autres vieux bouquins. Je pense que personne ne s'est embêté à consulter la page de titre pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Mme Londubat m'a conseillé une très bonne boutique de cuir dans laquelle j'ai fait refaire la couverture.

– Oh, c'est juste merveilleux », murmura Hermione en traçant les lettres dorées du titre du bout des doigts.

 _Théorie de la magie et Fondamentaux nécessaires à la création magique_ était l'un des biens les plus précieux d'Hermione, plus tard dans sa vie. Harry n'en revenait pas de l'avoir trouvé dans une boutique d'occasion de la Chaussée des Fleurs.

« Merci, vraiment merci ! s'exclama Hermione avant de le surprendre en le prenant soudainement dans ses bras. Oh ! Je dois le ranger ! » Et elle remonta en courant l'escalier de son dortoir.

Hermione ne s'entendait toujours pas très bien avec ses camarades de chambre, mais Harry vit quand même Parvati lui tendre un sachet de bonbons au petit-déjeuner. Neville, pour sa part, lui offrit une plante en pot. Harry lança un regard d'avertissement à Ron quand lui et ses amis se mirent à ricaner. Fred et George glissèrent un bout de parchemin dans la main d'Hermione, avec la promesse de voler à son secours dans leur noble carrosse de métal quand elle voudrait. La jeune fille rougit fortement, tout en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé.

Ce qui surprit le plus Harry, cependant, fut ce qui se passa quand Drago et Théo les rejoignirent à la bibliothèque après les cours. Harry était penché sur son devoir de Métamorphoses, terriblement concentré, quand il entendit la voix de Drago : « Bonjour. On a entendu dire qu'aujourd'hui c'était ton anniversaire, Hermione. »

Harry leva les yeux et vit les deux Serpentard debout à côté d'Hermione, en train de lui tendre deux cadeaux soigneusement emballés – dans du papier vert et argent, bien sûr.

« Oh ! fit Hermione. Merci… ?

– On n'était pas sûrs que… Aïe, Théo ! » s'exclama Drago en se frottant les côtes.

Harry observa Hermione froncer les sourcils quelques instants avant de se concentrer sur les cadeaux. Au lieu de déchirer le papier, comme elle l'avait fait avec celui de Harry, elle retira délicatement le papier du premier présent. Elle tendit le livre devant elle, l'air émerveillée.

« Merci… », murmura-t-elle.

Harry se tordit le cou pour lire le titre, écrit en lettres dorées sur une épaisse couverture de cuir. _Histoire du monde magique_. Il leva haut les sourcils, impressionné. Il connaissait ce livre. Il savait aussi qu'il était assez rare et n'avait jamais été réimprimé. C'était l'une des histoires des sorciers les plus connues au monde. Il s'agissait du cadeau de Théo.

Celui de Drago était un jeu.

« C'est Rois & Châteaux, dit le blond. Je pensais que, peut-être, on pourrait l'adapter… Enfin, si ça vous intéresse toujours les sessions pratiques près du lac, mais même sans ça c'est un jeu très chouette, ma mère m'a appris à y jouer et…

– Tu peux m'expliquer les règles ? demanda Hermione (qui n'avait toujours pas lâché le livre de Théo).

– Je vais m'en occuper, assura Théo. Drago les mélange toutes.

– C'est faux !

– Peut-être, mais tu les expliques très mal. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel mais ne protesta pas plus.

Harry sourit devant la scène avant de se replonger dans son devoir. Neville rejoignit Hermione et Théo autour du plateau de jeu.

« Harry ? »

Il leva les yeux. Drago s'assit dans le siège à côté de lui, en mordillant sa lèvre.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Harry.

– Rien, dit Drago en secouant la tête. C'est juste que… Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'ai acheté ma place dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. »

Harry n'avait pas besoin de fixer le visage rouge de Drago pour savoir qu'il lui en avait coûté de dire ça.

« Je le sais bien, lui assura-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Je suis sûr que tu seras un excellent attrapeur, en plus. C'est chouette car comme ça j'aurais un adversaire compétent en face de moi sur le terrain.

– Tu penses que je… Bien sûr, que je te battrai ! fit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel, ses joues toujours rouges. Je peux te battre avec les yeux bandés, même.

– Mais oui, mais oui, dit Harry en souriant, la tête penchée sur son parchemin.

– Je te jure que je le peux.

– Tu rêves.

– Je vais être le meilleur attrapeur que Serpentard ait jamais connu.

– Comment est ton balai ? »

Harry releva la tête face au silence de Drago. Il eut envie de se donner une gifle quand il vit la mine abattue du garçon.

« Je veux dire, techniquement. Je sais bien que tu n'as pas acheté ta place dans l'équipe, j'aime juste les balais… Comment est le guidage ?

– Oh ! Oh ça, fit Drago d'un ton joyeux. Il va un peu sur le côté quand je tourne…

– À gauche ? Le mien aussi.

– Ah bon ? Je pensais que je m'imaginais des trucs…

– Ouais, on a toujours l'impression que le balai veut tourner sur lui-même. Mais j'ai trouvé une technique : si tu vas assez vite… »

Et, bientôt, le devoir de Harry fut oublié Drago et lui passèrent l'après-midi à parler de balais.

* * *

Octobre arriva, répandant un froid humide dans le château et ses alentours. Mme Pomfresh dut faire face à une épidémie de rhumes parmi les élèves et les enseignants. Harry fut l'un des premiers touchés, mais la potion de Pimentine le soigna rapidement. Plusieurs fois.

« Je dois avouer que je n'aime pas votre tendance à tomber malade, Monsieur Potter, dit l'infirmière à la fin de sa troisième visite. Je préfère vous lancer quelques sorts d'auscultation, au cas où. »

Harry fut donc forcé de passer la nuit à l'infirmerie, tandis que Mme Pomfresh consultait anxieusement les analyses de ses sorts.

« Eh bien, il n'y a rien à faire », révéla-t-elle le lendemain matin. Harry fut mortifié de voir que Rogue se tenait pas loin du bureau de l'infirmière, à consulter ses notes. « Votre système immunitaire est juste très faible en ce moment. Couvrez-vous bien, mettez votre écharpe. Et si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, revenez immédiatement me voir jeune homme, est-ce bien clair ? »

Harry acquiesça vivement et fila hors de l'infirmerie. _Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, avant_ , songea-il en se mordillant la lèvre sur le chemin de la Grande Salle. _Même si j'étais toujours le premier à attraper les virus qui traînaient parmi les Aurors. Pareil avec les maladies des enfants. Ginny n'en pouvait plus – elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi je n'étais pas en meilleure santé._ Il rougit et détourna le regard, en se forçant à repousser ses souvenirs. _Je ne veux pas penser à ça. Stop._

Pendant des jours entiers, la pluie frappa à grosses gouttes les fenêtres du château. Le niveau du lac monta, les massifs de fleurs se transformèrent en mares de boue et les citrouilles de Hagrid eurent bientôt la taille d'une cabane à outils. L'enthousiasme d'Olivier Dubois pour les séances d'entraînement n'avait pas faibli, cependant, et c'est ainsi qu'un samedi après-midi particulièrement pluvieux, Harry rentra trempé et maculé de boue dans le château, pressé de regagner la tour des Gryffondor.

Même en faisant abstraction de la pluie et du vent, la séance d'entraînement ne s'était pas bien passée. Harry avait du mal à se concentrer. Fred et George, qui avaient espionné l'équipe des Serpentard, déprimaient tout le monde en racontant les performances des nouveaux Nimbus 2001, et les trois filles étaient d'une humeur exécrable. Harry avait été heureux de s'échapper quand Olivier avait décrété la séance achevée.

De surcroît, Harry ne se sentait pas très bien. Il allait sûrement devoir se rendre à l'infirmerie pour la cinquième fois ce mois-ci. La dernière chose dont il avait envie, c'était de susciter l'inquiétude de Mme Pomfresh. Pas quand il savait les épreuves qu'elle allait devoir surmonter s'il n'arrivait pas à trouver comment arrêter ce foutu Basilic et détruire le journal de Tom Jedusor sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

 _Comment ça se fait que Dumbledore ne soit pas au courant qu'il y a un immense serpent qui se balade dans le château ?_ rumina Harry en traversant un couloir désert. _Non mais vraiment. Cet homme est le sorcier le plus puissant depuis Merlin et il n'est pas fichu de repérer un gigantesque serpent vénéneux qui…_

« Harry ? »

Harry releva brusquement la tête.

« Oh, salut Drago, salut Théo, dit Harry en plissant des yeux pour les voir à travers ses lunettes parsemées de gouttes de pluie.

– Tu as eu un entraînement ? Par ce temps ?!

– Oui, dit Harry avant d'éternuer. Oh non… Pas encore !

– Tu n'es pas déjà allé à l'infirmerie deux fois ?

– Quatre fois, rectifia Harry en se frottant le nez. Sûrement cinq, avec ma chance.

– Ne dis pas ça, ça va te porter malheur, rétorqua Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Tu devrais rentrer au chaud dans ton dortoir, dit Théo.

– De la boue dans mon château… ? grinça au loin la voix de Rusard, le concierge.

– Oh merde », lâcha Harry avant de jeter un sort de récurage sur ses vêtements. Mme Weasley le lui avait appris quand il avait pris son congé paternité à la naissance de James. Ginny avait voulu retourner le plus vite possible sur le terrain de Quidditch, Harry avait donc pris le relai, déterminé à aider de son mieux. Il n'avait juste pas idée d'à quel point les bébés pouvaient se salir vite, à l'époque.

« Viens », lui dit Théo, et les deux Serpentard l'entraînèrent dans un couloir. Harry se retourna pour lancer un sort de récurage sur le sol, effaçant toutes traces de boue – il n'avait pas envie de se faire attraper une nouvelle fois par Rusard pour ça.

Il se laissa guider dans des passages étroits, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un couloir familier – il menait directement à la tour de Gryffondor.

« Merci, dit-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, un peu gêné.

– Rusard est de mauvaise humeur, révéla Théo. Tout comme le professeur Rogue. Il y a eu une explosion hier dans sa classe de première année. Il ne décolère pas.

– J'imagine », grimaça Harry. Il vit quelque chose bouger du coin de l'œil et se retourna précipitamment pour lui faire face, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête.

« Tout va bien, Harry ? lui demanda Drago.

– Oui, oui, j'ai juste cru que c'était Rusard, mentit Harry en haussant les épaules. Bonjour, Nick. »

Le fantôme, qui flottait doucement dans le couloir en marmonnant d'un air préoccupé, s'arrêta et leva les yeux. « Monsieur Potter ? Et Messieurs Malefoy et Nott. Bonjour, bonjour », salua-t-il en retirant son chapeau à plume tout en s'inclinant légèrement, de façon à ne pas faire tomber sa tête. Dans son autre main, Nick tenait une lettre transparente, qu'il rangea dans son vêtement.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien, Nick ? demanda Harry, tandis que Drago observait le fantôme de Gryffondor avec des yeux ronds.

– Oh, ce n'est pas très important, répondit Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête avec un mouvement gracieux de la main. En fait, je n'avais pas tellement envie d'en faire partie. Bien sûr, j'ai envoyé ma candidature, mais il paraît que je ne remplis pas "les conditions requises". » Malgré son ton léger, son visage exprimait une profonde amertume. « Mais quand même, s'exclama-t-il soudain en sortant la lettre de sa poche, on pourrait penser que recevoir dans la nuque quarante-cinq coups d'une hache émoussée suffirait à vous faire admettre au club des Chasseurs sans tête, non ? Combien de coups ont-ils reçu, eux, avant que leur tête tombe ? Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas quarante-cinq !

– … Certainement, dit Harry d'un ton peu assuré.

– Quarante-cinq ? couina Drago.

– Personne plus que moi n'aurait souhaité que le travail soit fait proprement et que ma tête soit tranchée net. Cela m'aurait épargné beaucoup de souffrance et de ridicule. Et pourtant… », fit-il en secouant le papier, furieux. « Quelle farce, prétexter que mon incapacité à participer au lancer de tête à cheval ou à la course sans tête, tout ça parce que ma tête tient par un centimètre de peau et de tendon, m'empêche de rejoindre le club ! Tout le monde penserait que j'ai été bel et bien décapité, eh bien, non ! Ce n'est pas encore assez pour monsieur Coupé-Court-Podmore.

– Euh, c'est… Je suis navré que vous n'ayez pas été accepté, Nick. Vous auriez été le meilleur d'entre eux, j'en suis sûr.

– Oh, oubliez ça, jeune Harry…, fit le fantôme d'un air soudainement las. Mais c'est très attentionné de votre part de me dire cela.

– Nous sommes navrés, nous aussi, intervint Drago. Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? »

Harry se força à garder la bouche fermée. _Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que vient de dire Malefoy ?_

« Oh ! s'exclama Nick d'une voix surexcitée. Il y a une chose que vous pouvez faire… Non, vous n'allez pas accepter…

– De quoi s'agit-il ? l'encouragea Harry.

– Le jour d'Halloween sera le cinq-centième anniversaire de ma mort, dit Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête en se rengorgeant.

– Ah », fit Harry en se mordant la lèvre. _J'avais complètement oublié ça._

« À cette occasion, j'organise une petite fête dans le plus grand des cachots. Des amis viendront de tout le pays et ce serait pour moi un tel honneur si vous acceptiez de vous joindre à nous. Monsieur Londubat et Mademoiselle Granger seraient également les bienvenus, cela va sans dire. Mais je me doute que vous préférerez assister à la fête de l'école ? »

Il regarda les trois garçons en se tordant les mains d'un air anxieux.

« Je…, commença Harry avant de se tourner vers les deux Serpentard.

– Nous serions ravis de venir ! » s'exclama Drago.

Harry vit Théo se pincer l'arrête du nez.

« Mes chers garçons ! Je suis très honoré, vraiment ! dit Nick avec un grand sourire, l'œil brillant d'excitation. Croyez-vous que vous pourriez éventuellement dire à Sir Patrick Podmore que vous me trouvez impressionnant et même terrifiant ?

– Bien sûr », assura Drago, avec un air malicieux.

Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête eut alors un sourire radieux.

* * *

« Un anniversaire de mort ? dit Hermione avec enthousiasme lorsque Harry fut redescendu dans la salle commune après s'être changé. Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de vivants qui peuvent se vanter d'avoir assisté à ce genre de fête. Ça va être passionnant ! »

Ce fut plus difficile de convaincre Neville de les accompagner, mais ils y parvinrent quand même.

Lorsqu'arriva le jour d'Halloween, Harry avait visité l'infirmerie une nouvelle fois et avait reçu sa propre réserve de Pimentine, « au cas où », comme le lui avait dit Mme Pomfresh. La dernière fois qu'il était venu la voir, Rogue avait été là, à écouter son examen médical. Harry avait fui le plus vite possible.

Les élèves de l'école se préparaient avec enthousiasme au grand festin qui allait les réunir. La Grande Salle était décorée avec des chauves-souris vivantes, les énormes citrouilles de Hagrid avaient été évidées pour en faire des lanternes où on aurait pu s'asseoir à trois et, d'après les rumeurs, Dumbledore avait fait venir une troupe de squelettes dansants pour assurer le spectacle.

« Des squelettes dansants, gémit d'envie Neville quand ils retrouvèrent les Serpentard devant la Grande Salle.

– Tu peux briser la promesse faite à Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête si tu veux, mais personnellement je trouve un anniversaire de mort bien plus intéressant qu'un sac d'os qui gigote, rétorqua Hermione.

– Tu ne vas pas regretter de ne pas aller au festin ? demanda Drago à Harry.

– Non, dit ce dernier en secouant la tête. Pas du tout.

– Mais c'est _Halloween_.

– Exactement », dit Harry en dépassant les portes de la Grande Salle. La fête de Nick allait bientôt commencer.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? l'interrogea Neville.

– Rien.

– Harry…

– C'est _Halloween_ , finit-il par lâcher en haussant les épaules, qu'il sentait rigides comme du bois. Mes parents sont morts ce jour-là. »

Le silence se fit derrière lui.

« Oh, finit par dire Neville.

– Ce n'est pas comme si je les connaissais », soupira Harry. _C'est ridicule d'y penser encore, après tout ce temps_. « C'est juste que parfois je peux l'oublier, mais avec toutes ces fêtes… » _Et tous ces autres morts, d'avant._ Il se mordit la lèvre, repoussant la peine qui menaçait de l'envahir.

« Ouais. Je sais, dit Neville en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule amical.

– Vous pensez qu'on aurait dû porter des robes plus habillées ? demanda soudain Drago en se plaçant devant eux. J'ai des vêtements de soirée que Mère m'a envoyée, ça aurait été mieux sans doute…

– Ça ira comme ça, trancha Hermione en dépassant Théo. Allez, venez, on va finir par être en retard. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant leurs chichis mais resta silencieux et se contenta de suivre Hermione et Théo qui se chamaillaient dans les donjons.

L'étroit passage qui menait à l'endroit où se passait la fête de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête était éclairé par des chandelles fines et noires dont la lueur bleuâtre leur donnait à eux aussi l'aspect de fantômes. Il faisait de plus en plus froid à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Bientôt, ils entendirent un son épouvantable, comme des centaines d'ongles crissant sur un énorme tableau noir.

« C'est de la musique, ça ? » murmura Neville.

Derrière un angle du couloir, ils virent soudain Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête qui se tenait dans l'embrasure d'une porte tendue de draperies noires.

« Mes chers amis, dit le fantôme d'un ton lugubre contrastant avec ses yeux brillants, soyez les bienvenus… Je suis si content que vous soyez là. »

Il ôta son chapeau à plume et les invita à entrer en s'inclinant devant eux.

« Amusez-vous bien ! » leur lança-t-il tandis qu'ils s'avançaient dans la pièce. Harry se cogna contre Hermione quand celle-ci s'arrêta soudainement. Il regarda de côté pour voir pourquoi elle ne bougeait plus, et écarquilla les yeux. _J'avais oublié ça._

Un spectacle stupéfiant s'offrait à eux. Des centaines de silhouettes translucides, d'une couleur gris perle, glissaient autour d'une piste de danse bondée où d'autres formes spectrales valsaient au son terrifiant d'une trentaine de scies musicales jouées par des musiciens rassemblés sur une estrade tendue de noir. Au plafond, un lustre formé d'un bon millier de chandelles noires diffusait une lumière d'un bleu éclatant. Harry vit de la buée sortir de sa bouche. C'était comme s'il avait pénétré dans une chambre froide.

« Allons jeter un coup d'œil, suggéra-t-il.

– Faites attention de ne traverser personne, avertit Drago dans un sifflement. Mère dit que c'est une très grande insulte pour eux. Et inclinez-vous en vous présentant… ou, euh, faites la révérence ? ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione. C'est la moindre des politesses. Du moins, c'est ce que Mère affirme.

– Faire la révérence ? couina Hermione.

– Bah oui, ils sont morts depuis des siècles, rappela Théo.

– Oh bah tu n'as qu'à faire la révérence toi, moi je m'inclinerai », rétorqua Hermione.

Théo lui lança un regard scandalisé.

Ils s'avancèrent dans la pièce et passèrent devant un groupe de nonnes à la mine funèbre, un homme en haillons et le Moine Gras, le joyeux fantôme de Poufsouffle, en grande conversation avec un chevalier dont le front était transpercé d'une flèche.

« Oh, regardez, le Baron est là ! » s'exclama Drago en se précipitant vers le sinistre fantôme de Serpentard.

Harry échangea un regard avec Neville tandis qu'ils s'avançaient vers le coin désert où se tenait le Baron Sanglant.

« Cher Baron, laissez-moi vous présenter mes amis, dit Drago une fois qu'ils furent tous arrivés auprès de lui. Vous connaissez déjà Théo, et voici Mademoiselle Hermione Granger, Monsieur Neville Londubat et Monsieur Harry Potter. » Puis Drago leur dit silencieusement de s'incliner, ce qu'ils firent – même Hermione, au grand dam de Théo.

« Intéressant », dit sombrement le Baron. Les taches de sang argentées qui le couvraient brillaient dans l'étrange lumière. « Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance.

– Merci, répondit Hermione d'une voix faible. Nous sommes ravis, nous aussi, de faire la vôtre. »

Harry se raidit en voyant le fantôme se tourner vers lui.

« Un Potter à un anniversaire de mort, extraordinaire. Habituellement, vous êtes plutôt au-dessus en train de festoyer. »

Harry sentit ses mains se serrer en poings.

« Je suis plus qu'un nom ou une lignée », rétorqua-t-il froidement. Il crut voir les yeux creux du fantôme se plisser d'un air amusé.

« Comme devraient l'apprendre tous les jeunes hommes et toutes les jeunes femmes, affirma le Baron Sanglant avant de se retirer dans son coin de la pièce.

– Le Baron est souvent présent dans la salle commune depuis l'année dernière, leur dit Drago. Il excelle en Métamorphoses.

– Alors c'est lui qui vous donne des cours de soutien ? demanda Hermione en dressant l'oreille.

– Le Baron a eu l'amabilité de nous donner quelques bons conseils, dit Drago d'un ton plus mesuré.

– Oh, _vraiment_ ? C'est merveilleux.

– Oui, _vraiment_.

– Et pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

– La Maison de Serpentard est solidaire, les interrompit le Baron. Étant donné que la réputation de la Maison a été ternie ces dernières décennies, la discrimination est notre lot quotidien. Nous nous entraidons, Mademoiselle Granger, et n'attendons d'aide de personne d'autre.

– Mais…, bredouilla Hermione. On est _amis_ , enfin ! Bien sûr qu'on les aurait aidés ! »

Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête les rejoignit avant qu'un des Serpentard n'ait pu répliquer.

« Ah, vous voilà ! s'exclama-t-il en s'arrêtant près de Harry. Oh, bonjour, Baron. J'espère que vous vous amusez tous bien ?

– Oh, oui, répondit Harry.

– Excellent ! Je trouve que c'est une bonne soirée, dit fièrement le fantôme en observant la foule. La Veuve Éplorée est venue exprès du Kent, vous vous rendez compte ? Il va bientôt être l'heure de mon discours, je vais prévenir l'orchestre. »

Mais au même moment, l'orchestre s'arrêta tout seul. Tout le monde fit silence en regardant partout d'un air surexcité. Le son d'un cor de chasse venait de retentir.

« Ah, les voilà », dit Nick d'un ton amer en abattant son chapeau contre sa cuisse.

Une douzaine de chevaux fantômes traversèrent soudain le mur du cachot, montés chacun par un cavalier sans tête. Les invités applaudirent à tout rompre. Harry et ses amis se retinrent en voyant la tête de Nick.

Les chevaux galopèrent jusqu'à la piste de danse, puis s'arrêtèrent au milieu en se cabrant avec élégance. En tête de troupe, un fantôme de haute stature tenait sous le bras sa tête qui sonnait du cor. Il descendit de cheval, leva sa tête à bout de bras pour jeter un coup d'œil à la foule qui éclata de rire et s'avança vers Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête en enfonçant sa tête sur ses épaules.

« Nick ! rugit-il. Comment vas-tu ? Ta tête tient toujours ? »

Il éclata d'un rire sonore et lui donna une grande tape sur l'épaule.

« Sois le bienvenu, Patrick, dit Nick d'un ton raide.

– Ma parole, mais il y a des vivants, ici ! » s'exclama Sir Patrick en se tournant vers Harry et ses amis. Harry vit du coin de l'œil Hermione s'agripper au bras de Théo et Drago se tenir devant Neville, presque comme un garde du corps. Le Baron Sanglant avait disparu.

« Ils sont mes invités, dit Nick la tête haute.

– J'en suis sûr, Nicky. N'écoutez pas ce rabat-joie, mademoiselle, dit Sir Patrick en se tournant vers Hermione, faisant tomber sa tête en provoquant l'hilarité générale.

– Très drôle, dit Nick d'un air sombre.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Nick, dit la tête de Sir Patrick qui avait roulé sur le sol. Alors, toujours furieux de ne pas avoir été admis au club ? Mais aussi, regarde-toi un peu…

– Moi, je trouve que Sir Nicholas est bien plus effrayant que vous, lança Hermione en s'écartant de la tête qui frôlait ses robes.

– Ha ! Ha ! s'écria la tête de Sir Patrick, je parie que c'est lui qui vous a demandé de dire ça, jeune fille !

– Pas du tout !

– Si vous voulez bien m'accorder quelques instants d'attention, c'est l'heure de mon discours », dit Nick d'une voix forte.

Il monta sur le podium baigné d'une lueur bleuâtre et glacée, mais il eut à peine le temps de prononcer quelques mots : Sir Patrick et ses compagnons venaient de se lancer dans une partie de hockey en utilisant leur tête en guise de balle. Nick essaya d'attirer à nouveau l'attention de ses invités, mais la tête de Sir Patrick passant devant son nez sous les acclamations de la foule et il renonça.

« J'ai trouvé que c'était une fête très réussie, lui dit doucement Hermione. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. »

Les propos de la jeune sorcière eurent l'air de réconforter le fantôme.

« Merci beaucoup, Mademoiselle Granger, lui dit-il avant de lancer un regard aux cinq enfants. Je pense qu'on peut dire que l'atmosphère vient d'être ruinée. Encore merci à vous d'être venus. Peut-être vaut-il mieux à présent que vous alliez à la fête de l'école.

– Mais…

– Non, non, Monsieur Malefoy. Vous m'avez tous fait grand plaisir. Maintenant, partez, avant que les choses ne deviennent plus… turbulentes. »

Suite à cet avertissement, ils lui dirent promptement au revoir et remontèrent le passage éclairé par les chandelles noires, Harry en tête.

« Eh bah, c'était quelque chose ! entendit-il Hermione dire derrière lui. J'irai voir à la bibliothèque s'il y a d'autres descriptions d'anniversaires de mort.

– Les parents de ma mère avaient l'habitude d'aller pique-niquer au cimetière le jour d'Halloween, dit Théo. Mon père refusait qu'on y aille, mais Mère me disait tout ce qu'il s'y passait. On n'avait pas de fantôme familial, par contre.

– Peut-être qu'il restera encore du gâteau », dit Drago avec espoir en hâtant le pas vers l'escalier qui remontait au rez-de-chaussée.

C'est à ce moment-là que Harry l'entendit à nouveau.

« _… déchire… écorche…tue…_ »

 _Oh non_ , pensa Harry en sentant une lame glacée lui transpercer l'estomac. _Non, non, non. Le Basilic… !_

Il s'arrêta brusquement et s'agrippa au mur de pierre.

« Harry ?

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

– Tu vas bien ? »

« _… si affamé… depuis si longtemps…_ »

« Harry… Harry ?!

– Chut ! » leur intima-t-il en enfonçant ses doigts douloureusement dans la pierre. _Je dois l'arrêter. Oh, Merlin. Il peut tuer quelqu'un, cette fois-ci…_

« Chut ? Chut quoi, Harry ? » demanda Drago en posant une main sur son bras.

Harry se dégagea en entendant à nouveau la voix sifflante du Basilic. Elle devenait de plus en plus faible. Il lui courut après, la gorge nouée. _Je peux le faire exploser, peut-être ? Non, ses écailles sont trop épaisses. Si je réussis à l'aveugler définitivement, alors je pourrais…_

« Mais où tu vas comme ça ? Harry !

– Il y a quelque chose ! leur cria-t-il. C'est… Je l'entends. Vous devriez, vous aussi, non ? Ça siffle, comme un gros serpent, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il dit », mentit-il en continuant de courir. _Peut-être que je peux le trouver dès maintenant._ « Restez derrière moi ! » leur lança-t-il en ignorant leur foule de questions.

 _Peut-être que je peux trouver Ginny, aussi_ , pensa Harry en sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre. _Je peux l'amener à Dumbledore, il regardera dans son esprit, verra ce qu'il se passe et appellera les Aurors qui se chargeront du Basilic, et…_

Harry tourna à l'angle d'un couloir et sentit son pied droit glisser sur le sol. Il chuta dans un cri, et se rattrapa sur les mains. Elles furent vite plongées dans un épais liquide. Il frémit en sentant des gouttelettes lui arroser le visage, reconnaissant immédiatement du sang à l'odeur métallique caractéristique.

 _Merlin. Pas encore…_

« Harry ? Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui… Oh mon Dieu ! » cria Hermione d'une voix aigüe.

Harry releva la tête. Tracée en grosses lettres entre deux fenêtres, une inscription scintillait dans la lueur des torches qui éclairait le passage :

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE.

ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ GARDE.

 _J'arrive trop tard._ Harry avait envie de marteler le sol de coups de poing. _Mais, attends deux minutes, ça devrait être de l'eau, pas du sang…_ Le cœur battant la chamade, Harry leva son regard, s'attendant à voir Miss Teigne pétrifiée. À la place, il découvrit une énorme truie, ouverte du cou jusqu'à l'aine, ses boyaux dégoulinant sur le sol. C'était dans son sang qu'il baignait. Son sang encore chaud.

 _C'est différent._ Harry sentit la panique l'envahir. Oh _, Merlin, c'est même pire. Qu'est-ce qui… Comment Ginny a fait ça ? Comment…_

Il entendit des gens crier en fond sonore. Des mains l'aidèrent à se relever, le sortant de sa stupeur.

« Allez, viens, lui dit Drago en le mettant debout avec Neville. Est-ce que tu t'es fait mal, Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu… »

Un grondement semblable à un lointain coup de tonnerre l'interrompit. De chaque extrémité du couloir leur parvenaient les conversations joyeuses des élèves repus et le bruit de centaines de pieds qui montaient les escaliers. Le festin venait de se terminer. Harry eut à peine le temps d'échanger un regard horrifié avec Drago qu'un flot d'élèves se déversait dans le couloir.

Les conversations et les bruits de pas s'évanouirent immédiatement. Harry et ses amis étaient debout, en plein milieu du passage.

D'une voix forte, quelqu'un rompit alors le silence.

« Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde ! Bientôt, ce sera le tour des Sang-de-Bourbe et des traîtres à leur sang ! »

C'était Pansy Parkinson, qui s'était faufilé jusqu'au premier rang. Ses yeux fixaient Drago avec une joie malsaine.

« Putain de merde… », souffla Harry.


	7. Chapitre 7

Secrets et secondes chances

 **Disclaimer :** **Cette fanfiction appartient à Dragongirl16, et je ne fais que la traduire avec sa permission. Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, et l'auteure Dragongirl16 ne se fait pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction. L'univers de** _ **Harry Potter**_ **appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

Eh oui, vous n'en croyez pas vos yeux, mais il s'agit bien d'une update ! Le produit acharné de notre travail, à ma bêta **Coralie** et à moi.

C'est un peu comme un cadeau que je vous fais pour les fêtes : l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction !

Pourquoi « avant-dernier », me direz-vous ? Eh bien parce que l'auteure n'a tristement pas ajouté de nouveau chapitre depuis janvier 2013… Je crains qu'elle ne le fasse jamais, et croyez bien que j'en suis la première peinée car si j'ai décidé de traduire cette histoire, c'est parce que je l'adore !

Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier ceux et celles qui ont reviewé le précédent chapitre, c'est toujours très motivant : **Artemis** , **Morgane93** , **Karozthor** **the** **Necromagus** , **crystal** **of** **shadow** , **maud** **baudet** , **Lana** , **Poussy** et le/la **Guest**. N'hésitez pas à commenter ce 7e chapitre, ça serait aussi précieux qu'un cadeau de Noël pour moi ! ;3

Bonne lecture et très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 7

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? »

Attiré par les cris de Pansy Parkinson, Argus Rusard se fraya un chemin à travers la foule des élèves. Lorsqu'il vit Harry et les autres, il recula, horrifié.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! Vous savez combien de temps ça va me prendre de…

– Argus ! » l'interrompit Dumbledore. Il venait tout juste d'arriver dans le couloir, suivi de plusieurs professeurs. Un instant plus tard, le vieux sorcier était passé devant Harry et avait détaché d'un sort la truie éventrée de la torchère.

« Merci aux Préfets de bien vouloir raccompagner leurs camarades dans leurs Maisons. Monsieur Potter et les autres, venez avec moi.

– Mais…

– Mon bureau est juste à côté, Monsieur le Directeur. Si vous souhaitez l'utiliser, intervint Lockhart d'un air empressé.

– Merci Gilderoy », dit Dumbledore.

Les élèves silencieux s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer. Lockhart emboîta le pas de Dumbledore, suivi des professeurs McGonagall et Rogue, puis de Harry et ses amis. Harry lança un regard noir à Pansy Parkinson, qui perdit son sourire narquois et recula d'un pas.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Lockhart, un tourbillon de mouvementssur les murs fit sursauter Harry. _Foutus réflexes de survie_ , pensa-t-il en secouant la tête. Il aperçut plusieurs Lockhart en peinture qui s'éclipsaient aussi vite que possible, les cheveux enroulés dans de gros bigoudis. Le vrai Lockhart alluma des bougies sur son bureau avant de se redresser.

La baguette de Dumbledore guida la truie éventrée sur le bureau au bois immaculé. McGonagall, Rogue et lui auscultaient soigneusement le cadavre, tandis que Harry se laissait tomber lourdement dans une chaise près d'un pupitre.

Les professeurs étaient tous penchés sur l'animal – tous, sauf Lockhart. Le professeur de Défense se tenait en retrait et papillonnait autour d'eux en faisant toutes sortes de commentaires :

« C'est un maléfice qui l'a tuée, j'en suis sûr – très certainement le sort de Torture Transmogrifienne – je l'ai vu tant de fois…

– Vous nous en direz tant…, marmonna Rogue sans lever les yeux.

– On dirait qu'une lame dentelée a été utilisée. Je ne sais pas si on peut considérer que c'était une chance que la truie ait été stupéfixée avant d'être coupée en deux. Si elle avait été vivante, nous n'aurions pas pu identifier l'arme. » La voix de McGonagall était neutre, dépourvue du moindre sentiment et elle fit tressaillir Harry – ça lui rappelait la guerre, les deux guerres, quand McGonagall aidait Pomfresh et les autres et que…

 _Arrête d'y penser_ , se sermonna Harry. Il remarqua qu'il s'était mis à trembler, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher.

« … Je me rappelle que quelque chose de similaire s'est produit à Ouagadougou, commenta Lockhart. Une succession d'attaques… L'histoire complète est incluse dans mon autobiographie. J'avais réussi à trouver des amulettes pour protéger tous les villageois, ce qui a tout réglé d'un coup…

– Lockhart, le coupa sèchement Rogue. Fermez-la. »

Le vrai Lockhart, ainsi que toutes ses représentations en peinture, fixèrent l'homme d'un air ahuri. Lockhart referma sa bouche après une poignée de secondes, et lança à Rogue un furtif regard courroucé. Harry cligna des yeux lentement. _Comme c'est bizarre…_

« Harry ? l'appela Hermione en s'accroupissant devant lui. Est-ce que ça va ?

– Oui, oui, ça va, répondit-il avec difficulté.

– Ah ça, ça va, hein ? dit Rusard depuis le seuil du bureau. Vous avez fait une belle bêtise, en donnant une frayeur à tout le mon…

– Aucun élève de deuxième année n'aurait réussi à faire ça, assura Dumbledore en s'éloignant du cadavre.

– Mais c'est lui ! Il est couvert de sang et on l'a trouvé juste en face du corps !

– Si c'est un maléfice qui a fait ça, il s'agit alors de magie noire particulièrement complexe, expliqua Dumbledore en fixant Rusard du regard. Cependant, je pense que cette… boucherie a été faite manuellement. Comme vous pouvez le voir, Potter n'aurait jamais été capable de soulever le corps de la truie, et encore moins de l'immobiliser assez longtemps pour la tuer.

– Mais… mais…

– Elle a été tuée dans le couloir, dit Harry qui sentait son esprit s'embrumer comme s'il était emmitouflé dans du coton.

– Harry ?

– Le sang était encore chaud, quand je suis tombé dedans, précisa-t-il en frissonnant. Le sang, ça ne reste pas chaud très longtemps, quand on meurt. »

Rogue poussa Hermione pour prendre sa place devant Harry.

« Monsieur Potter », dit-il en claquant des doigts devant son nez. Harry ne cligna même pas des yeux.

 _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai vu bien pire, ça ne devrait même pas m'atteindre… Alors pourquoi…_

« Potter ! insista Rogue en lui secouant l'épaule.

– Severus, fit McGonagall sur un ton d'avertissement.

– Que faisiez-vous dans le couloir, monsieur Potter ?

– Monsieur, on était…

– _Tais-toi_ , Drago.

– Mais…

– La fête d'anniversaire de mort de Nick », répondit Harry d'une voix monotone. _Reprends-toi, idiot !_ Il fronça les sourcils et essaya de se soustraire à la main de Rogue sur son épaule.

« Une fête d'anniversaire de mort ? répéta Dumbledore.

– Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allé ensuite au festin de l'école ? demanda Rogue.

– Il y avait un bruit, justifia Hermione. Harry était au début le seul à l'entendre, puis moi aussi après qu'il m'ait dit…

– Un bruit ?

– Un sifflement. Comme un gros serpent, c'est ce qu'a dit Harry, expliqua Neville.

– Potter ? appela Rogue en lui secouant à nouveau l'épaule.

– Arrêtez ça », dit Harry en grimaçant. Il avait l'impression que l'air était devenu aussi épais que de la pierre. « Je n'aime pas me faire secouer. »

Il vit Rogue froncer des sourcils, puis son regard se porter sur sa robe.

« Vous êtes couvert de sang, Potter.

– Je sais, acquiesça Harry en clignant lentement des yeux, ses yeux de plus en plus lourds. Mais ça part au lavage.

– Monsieur, je crois que Harry ne va pas bien… » s'inquiéta Hermione en se tournant vers Dumbledore.

Rogue prit les mains de Harry dans les siennes et les examina.

« Fichtre, il a les paumes couvertes de coupures, murmura-t-il.

– Alors c'est lui le coupable ! s'écria Rusard.

– Non, pauvre imbécile, grogna Rogue. Ça veut dire que le sang de la truie s'est mélangé à celui de Potter. S'il y avait un maléfice ou un poison dans son sang…

– Oh par Merlin ! s'exclama McGonagall.

– Hors de mon chemin ! » tonna Rogue.

Et, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Harry se retrouva dans les bras du Maître de Potions, qui le portait en courant vers la porte.

 _Qu'est-ce qui se passe, putain ?_

« Attention à votre langage, Potter.

– J'ai dit ça à voix haute ?

– Oui.

– Merde.

– Normalement je vous retirerais des points, Potter, mais le règlement de l'école interdit de punir un élève sous l'influence d'une potion ou d'un sort.

– Tant mieux pour moi, alors…

– Taisez-vous maintenant, petit idiot. »

Harry sentait qu'il perdait peu à peu le contrôle de son corps. _Est-ce que c'est une drogue ? Par Merlin, la dernière fois…_ Il mit immédiatement fin à sa pensée, ne sachant pas s'il la formulait à voix haute ou non. D'un coup, les murs du château se mirent à tourner et Harry s'agrippa au vêtement de Rogue. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Il avait fermé ses yeux et sentait une crise d'angoisse le saisir à l'instant même où ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Il entendait des voix paniquées en fond sonore – on aurait dit Neville et Drago. Harry restait cramponné à la robe de Rogue – c'était important. Quelque chose… Il ne s'en rappelait plus, mais Rogue était là, et Rogue… C'était… Mais il n'avait jamais… Rogue _détestait_ Harry et…

D'un coup, tout devint noir.

* * *

Le réveil fut particulièrement dur. Harry frissonna. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été passé au mixeur.

« Harry ? »

Il ouvrit un œil et vit Théo penché au-dessus de son lit. Derrière lui, Hermione était avachie dans un fauteuil, assoupie. Beaucoup de lits autour de lui étaient occupés, tous par des élèves.

« Qu'est-ce que… », commença-t-il d'une voix rauque, mais la douleur dans sa gorge l'empêcha de continuer.

Pomfresh arriva à son chevet avant que Théo n'ait pu prendre la parole. L'infirmière lui lança de nombreux sorts, et à chaque nouveau sort son visage semblait se détendre légèrement.

« C'est beaucoup mieux ! annonça-t-elle enfin. La potion de Severus a fonctionné. Prenez ça et ça, dit-elle en mettant dans les mains de Harry deux petites fioles. Tout de suite ! Je dois en parler à Severus. » Puis elle quitta l'infirmerie.

Harry la suivit du regard quelques instants, ébahi, avant de reporter son attention sur Théo lorsque celui-ci se mit en tête de lui faire avaler les potions de force. Harry l'en dissuada et les but cul-sec, en grimaçant à chaque fois. Leur goût était ignoble.

« Harry ? appela doucement Hermione, qui s'était réveillée quand Mme Pomfresh était venue.

– Ouais, répondit-il en se servant un verre d'eau.

– Oh, merci Merlin… !

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– Il y avait du poison dans le sang, dit Hermione dont les yeux étaient creusés et cernés. Si quelqu'un en a sur soi, ça l'affecte.

– L'affecte ?

– Les gens ont commencé à devenir fous, expliqua Théo. Des élèves ont marché dans le sang par accident. Il y a eu une grosse bagarre à Gryffondor et des Serpentard ont reçu des maléfices.

– Quoi ?!

– C'était horrible, murmura Hermione en se penchant vers lui. Même le professeur Rogue a été affecté, mais il avait juste un air bizarre et a concocté un antidote. Il a dit que c'était un "poison merdique particulièrement foiré" et plein d'autres gros mots que je suis sûre qu'il n'aurait pas dit en temps normal. »

Harry cligna des yeux.

« Et moi… Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose ? »

Hermione lança un regard à Théo, qui détourna la tête.

« Pas… Pas vraiment.

– Hermione.

– Rogue a dit que… Eh bien, il a dit plein de choses, commença-t-elle en baissant la tête. Mais il a surtout dit que comme tu t'étais éraflé les paumes en tombant par terre, le poison foiré avait eu plus d'impact sur toi.

– Plus d'impact ?

– Tu as beaucoup vomi, dit Théo en haussant les épaules. Et crié. Tu répétais tout le temps "Pas encore, pas encore…" et… », il s'interrompit en se mordant la lèvre.

 _Bordel_. Harry ferma les yeux pendant un long moment.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit d'autre ? fit-il en les regardant à nouveau.

– Juste que… Tu devais le trouver, tu devais l'arrêter, continua Théo en fixant les couvertures du lit. Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire qu'on n'était pas en sécurité et qu'on devait faire attention et ne pas le regarder. C'est tout.

– Tu étais drogué, Harry, dit Hermione d'un ton qu'elle voulait rassurant tout en lui prenant la main. Beaucoup de gens déliraient. Ce n'est pas grave. »

Harry dut détourner le regard. Il aperçut ainsi Rogue dans l'entrée, en train de l'observer. Harry sentit son estomac faire un saut périlleux arrière et baissa les yeux tandis que l'homme s'avançait vers lui. _Au moins je n'ai pas tout révélé_. Il soupira longuement. _Par Merlin, qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé, dans ce cas…_

Mais… « Un poison foiré ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander en regardant Hermione, à l'instant même où le Maître des Potions atteignait son lit.

« Oui, répondit Rogue avant la jeune fille. La personne qui a éventré cette truie en a également empoisonné le sang. Une façon de semer la panique par attaque surprise. Êtes-vous sûr de n'avoir vu personne sur les lieux à votre arrivée, Potter ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre, indécis. _Ginny n'aurait jamais pu faire ça._ « Je n'ai vu personne, désolé. J'étais… C'était juste là quand j'ai tourné dans le couloir et je m'attendais à un serpent ou à un autre animal de ce genre, pas à une personne ou à, euh, ça.

– Vous en êtes bien sûr ? insista Rogue, dont le froncement de sourcils était de plus en plus prononcé.

– Oui, monsieur. Je suis désolé, monsieur. »

Rogue évacua ses excuses d'un geste impatient de la main. « Vous dites que vous vous attendiez à un serpent ? »

Harry échangea un regard avec Hermione. « Oui, monsieur.

– Vous l'avez entendu tous les deux ? »

Harry hésita. « Oui, monsieur.

– Potter.

– C'était vraiment un sifflement comme un serpent, Professeur », mentit Hermione avec affront. Harry la regarda en masquant difficilement sa surprise.

Rogue leur lança un regard noir. « Un serpent », répéta-t-il.

Harry ne put qu'hocher la tête et hausser les épaules en signe d'assentiment. _Peut-être qu'avec cette information les professeurs vont gérer le problème au lieu de me laisser me débrouiller._ Curieusement, l'idée ne le rassurait pas vraiment.

Mme Pomfresh le laissa partir à l'heure du déjeuner. Durant ce laps de temps, Rogue revint plusieurs fois pour le fixer du regard et lui poser des questions auxquels Harry ne pouvait pas – ou ne voulait pas – répondre.

Lorsqu'Harry appris que Drago et Neville avaient également été admis à l'infirmerie, il n'eut plus envie d'en partir. Les deux garçons avaient eu une réaction plus forte au sang empoisonné que les autres car ils avaient aidé Harry à se relever et l'avaient guidé dans le bureau de Lockhart – mais l'antidote de Rogue avait fait un travail rapide et efficace sur tous les élèves affectés.

« Tout va bien, Harry, lui dit Drago. On sera sortis plus vite que toi. »

Les choses ne se passèrent pas vraiment ainsi : comme l'apprit Harry, Rogue lui avait donné la première version de l'antidote. Dans son intégralité.

« Et heureusement ! s'exclama Hermione tandis qu'elle l'accompagnait jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor. S'il t'en avait donné moins, Pomfresh a dit que tu risquais de tomber dans le coma. »

Harry grimaça, mais n'ajouta rien de plus.

Les nouvelles doses d'antidote que concocta Rogue fonctionnèrent à merveille. Neville fut amené dans le dortoir par Hermione juste après le dîner.

Pendant plusieurs jours, on ne parla plus que de ce qui c'était passé ce soir-là dans le couloir. Rusard était alité avec les élèves, aussi le message ensanglanté resta sur le mur. Hermione, quant à elle, était plongée dans les livres. Harry, qui avait été son ami durant des décennies, reconnut facilement son « mode recherche ». Ça rendait Ron fou à chaque fois, se remémora Harry avec un petit sourire triste. À vrai dire, c'était un de leurs sujets de dispute principaux.

Ron – et ça, Harry l'avait compris sur le tard – était la copie conforme de sa mère concernant les traditions et la famille. Ron avait cru qu'Hermione quitterait son travail au Ministère à la naissance de leur premier enfant. Elle avait effectivement pris un congé maternité, mais était retourné à son bureau dès que cela avait été possible. Elle était une mère formidable, répétait constamment Harry à son ami. C'était Hermione. Elle était, par définition, géniale. Elle pouvait tout faire.

Mais Ron, lui, n'était pas d'accord.

 _Qui sait si ces deux-là vont finir ensemble, cette fois-ci…_ Harry réprima un soupir plein de déception. Puis un frisson le parcourut. _Par Merlin ! S'ils ne sont pas ensemble, alors qu'est-ce qui arrivera à Hugo et Rose, et…_ Il se mordit la lèvre en se forçant à inspirer longuement. _Rappelle-toi ce qu'a dit Ollivander, Harry. Toutes les âmes vivront de nouveau. Ils vivront, et peut-être… Peut-être que Ron et Hermione seront en couple, et seront bien leurs parents. Même si ça n'est pas le cas, ce n'est pas la peine de désespérer – du moins, pas encore._

Les cours se déroulèrent comme d'habitude. La plupart des élèves furent sortis de l'infirmerie à la fin du week-end. Rogue était par ailleurs constamment sur le dos d'Harry en cours de Potions, le retenant souvent à la fin du cours pour nettoyer des bureaux ou ranger des fioles, selon le prétexte trouvé ce jour-là.

Les autres élèves se comportaient différemment avec Harry, eux aussi. _Encore_. Il fronça des sourcils, faisant fuir par la même occasion une poignée de Poufsouffle de première année. _Vraiment génial, bon sang !_ soupira-t-il intérieurement. _Encore plus de rumeurs vont se répandre maintenant, j'en suis sûr._

Hermione, Neville, Drago et Théo faisaient partie des rares personnes qui le traitaient comme avant. Pansy Parkinson, d'après ce qu'Harry avait entendu dire par ses amis, était devenue la petite reine des filles de deuxième année. Drago ne voulait pas vraiment parler d'elle, Théo ne l'appréciait pas et Hermione avait été curieusement silencieuse à son sujet. _Pansy a toujours été une petite brute_ , se dit Harry. _Peut-être qu'elle a fait des misères à Hermione et Neville pendant que j'étais inconscient. Prendre les gens en embuscade pour les humilier a toujours été son_ modus operandi _. Je suis persuadé que c'est toujours le cas._

Malgré tout, Harry pensait que c'était Hermione qui allait parler de la Chambre des Secrets en cours d'Histoire de la magie – mais ce ne fut pas le cas : Théo prit les devants.

« La Chambre des Secrets ? répéta Binns en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois d'un air ahuri, clairement peu habitué à ce qu'un élève prenne la parole dans son cours. Je donne des cours sur l'histoire de la magie, M. Nott. Je m'occupe de _faits_ , pas de mythes ou de légendes », dit-il d'une voix sifflante.

Harry n'avait jamais vu le fantôme parler avec tant d'animation.

« Mais monsieur, insista Théo, les légendes ne sont-elles pas toujours fondées sur des faits ?

– On peut en discuter, c'est sûr…, répondit-il d'une voix lente. Mais la légende dont vous parlez est tellement _extravagante_ , tellement _ridicule_ …

– S'il vous plaît, professeur ? » intervint Hermione.

Binns semblait stupéfait devant l'intérêt soudain que lui manifestaient les élèves.

« Eh bien, soit…, dit-il. Voyons… Que pourrais-je vous dire sur la Chambre des Secrets ? Comme vous le savez tous, Poudlard a été fondé il y a plus de mille ans – la date précise n'est pas connue – par les quatre plus grands mages et sorcières de l'époque. Les quatre maisons de l'école portent leurs noms : Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. Ils ont bâti ce château ensemble, hors de la vue des Moldus, car en ce temps-là, les gens du peuple avaient peur de la magie et les sorciers subissaient de terribles persécutions. »

Il fit une pause, remarqua le regard avide des élèves, et continua :

« Pendant quelques années, les fondateurs de l'école travaillèrent ensemble dans une parfaite harmonie. Ils recherchaient les jeunes gens qui montraient des dons pour la magie et ils les faisaient venir au château pour assurer leur éducation. Mais peu à peu, des désaccords apparurent. Un conflit éclata entre Serpentard et les autres. Serpentard voulait qu'on se montre plus sélectif dans le choix des élèves admis à Poudlard. Il pensait que le savoir magique devait être réservé aux familles de sorciers et à elles seules. Il ne voulait pas prendre d'élèves nés de parents moldus car il estimait qu'on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance. Au bout d'un moment, une grave dispute à ce sujet opposa Serpentard à Gryffondor, et Serpentard finit par quitter l'école. »

Le professeur fit une nouvelle pause.

« Voilà ce qu'on peut dire à partir de sources historiques dignes de foi, reprit-il. Mais ces faits authentiques ont été obscurcis par la légende hautement fantaisiste de la Chambre des Secrets. D'après cette légende, Serpentard aurait aménagé une salle cachée dans le château, une salle dont les autres ne connaissaient pas l'existence. Serpentard aurait ensuite scellé l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets de telle sorte que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir jusqu'à ce que son authentique héritier arrive à l'école. Seul l'héritier de Serpentard aurait le pouvoir d'ouvrir la Chambre et d'utiliser la chose horrible qu'elle contient pour chasser de l'école ceux qui ne seraient pas dignes d'étudier la magie. »

 _En y repensant_ , se dit Harry la tête appuyée sur une main, _la paranoïa de Serpentard avait de solides fondements. Les élèves Né-Moldus avaient des parents qui ne pratiquaient pas la magie, et à l'époque c'était dangereux d'être un sorcier. Au final il a eu tort, bien sûr, mais les Serpentard ont toujours eu un très bon instinct de survie._

« Monsieur, dit alors Hermione, qu'est-ce que vous entendez exactement par la "chose horrible" qui se trouverait dans la Chambre des Secrets ?

– Ce serait une sorte de monstre que seul l'héritier de Serpentard aurait le pouvoir de faire obéir. »

Les élèves échangèrent des regards inquiets.

« Mais je puis vous l'assurer : cette chose n'existe pas. Il n'y a ni monstre, ni Chambre des Secrets.

– Mais monsieur, objecta Seamus Finnegan, si la Chambre ne peut être ouverte que par l'héritier de Serpentard, il est normal que personne d'autre ne soit capable de la trouver, non ?

– Absurde ! répliqua le professeur Binns d'un ton excédé. Si les directeurs et directrices de Poudlard qui se sont succédés au cours des siècles n'ont rien découvert…

– Mais, professeur, il faut sans doute connaître la magie noire pour l'ouvrir, fit remarquer Parvati Patil.

– Ce n'est pas parce qu'un sorcier ne se _sert_ pas de la magie noire qu'il ne la _connaît_ pas, répliqua Binns. Si des gens comme Dumbledore…

– Mais peut-être qu'il faut faire partie de la famille de Serpentard pour y arriver, et donc, Dumbledore…, commença Dean Thomas.

– Ça suffit ! dit sèchement le professeur Binns, qui en avait assez. Je vous répète qu'il s'agit d'un mythe ! Ça n'existe pas ! Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'une preuve que Serpentard ait construit ne serait-ce qu'un placard à balais secret dans ce château. Je regrette de vous avoir raconté une histoire aussi stupide. Et maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, nous allons retourner à l' _histoire_ , c'est-à-dire à des _faits_ établis et vérifiables ! »

 _Le problème avec l'histoire_ , se dit Harry en s'avachissant dans son siège, _c'est qu'elle est principalement écrite par les vainqueurs. Comment peut-on affirmer détenir une vérité vérifiable alors qu'elle ne provient que d'un seul point de vue ?_

Harry fut incapable de se concentrer durant le reste du cours.

* * *

« J'ai toujours su que ce Salazar Serpentard était un vieux fou complètement tordu », dit Ron à ses amis en sortant du cours d'Histoire de la magie. Harry attrapa Drago par le bras pour l'empêcher de poursuivre Ron.

« Laisse tomber, lui conseilla-t-il.

– Facile à dire pour toi, c'est pas le fondateur de ta Maison qu'il vient d'insulter ! » répliqua avec colère Drago en se dégageant d'Harry, avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Théo courut derrière lui pour le rattraper.

« Eh bah, fit Hermione.

– Comme tu dis », soupira Harry en s'adossant à un mur avec Neville.

Ils regardèrent la foule d'élèves passer devant eux. « Allons déposer nos affaires au dortoir », suggéra-t-il.

Colin Crivey apparut alors dans la foule des élèves qui se pressaient dans le couloir.

« Salut, Harry !

– Salut, Colin, répondit Harry machinalement.

– Harry, il y a un type dans ma classe qui a dit que tu es l'héritier… »

Mais Colin était trop petit, il ne pouvait pas résister à la marée des élèves qui l'entraînait en direction de la Grande Salle. Il fut emporté en ayant tout juste le temps de lancer d'une petite voix aigüe : « À plus tard, Harry ! »

« Les gens pensent que tu es l'héritier ? s'étouffa Neville.

– Ridicule ! » s'exclama Hermione.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il existe une Chambre des Secrets ? demanda Neville à Hermione tandis qu'ils atteignaient la tour Gryffondor.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, les sourcils froncés. Dumbledore aurait dû la trouver depuis le temps, si elle existe vraiment. Mais… Il n'a pas su comment faire disparaître le maléfice qui était dans… dans le sang, alors ça signifie que la personne qui a fait ça est très puissante. »

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent au bout du couloir où le meurtre de la truie s'était produit. Les mots étaient toujours inscrits sur le mur, le sang était devenu brunâtre et avait goutté sur le sol.

« Bon, dit Hermione d'une voix faible, ça ne peut pas faire de mal de jeter un coup d'œil, non ?

– Hermione, stop, l'endroit est interdit d'accès, intervint Harry en la retenant par un pan de tissu. Et si le maléfice avait laissé un résidu sur place ? Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade.

– Mais…

– Pourquoi est-ce que le sol est trempé ? grimaça Neville. Ça vient de là, continua-il en désignant une porte.

– Là ? Ah, ce sont les toilettes des filles qu'hante Mimi Geignarde, fit Hermione avec une moue. Personne n'y va jamais. Allez, venez. On va demander à Mimi si elle a vu quelque chose !

– Arrêtez-vous tout de suite ! » tonna Percy Weasley avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire un pas. Harry sursauta et se retourna.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Vous n'avez pas vu que l'endroit est condamné ? C'est _contaminé_! Maintenant suivez-moi, la dernière chose dont Gryffondor a besoin c'est qu'on vous voie à nouveau ici tous les trois… »

Hermione ne répliqua pas face à la réprimande de Percy. Harry les suivit silencieusement, en jetant de temps en temps un regard en arrière vers les toilettes. _Serpentard avait un sens de l'humour sacrément tordu._ Il secoua la tête et s'activa pour rattraper les autres.

* * *

« Mais qui ça peut bien être ? lança soudainement Hermione durant leur séance de travail quotidienne dans la librairie.

– De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Théo en abaissant son livre. Drago n'avait toujours pas adressé la parole à Harry depuis l'autre fois, malgré le fait qu'Harry se soit excusé et lui ait dit qu'il n'avait pas voulu insulter la Maison des Serpentard.

« L'héritier, dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. D'après la rumeur, ce serait Harry. »

Drago eut un petit rire moqueur.

« Mais on sait tous que c'est n'importe quoi.

– Le professeur Rogue a dit que la truie avait été stupéfixée avant d'être dépecée, rappela Théo en plissant les yeux. Qui dans l'école serait capable de faire ça ?

– Ou qui le voudrait ? fit Hermione en tapant des doigts sur son livre. Cette personne doit vraiment haïr les Nés-Moldus pour avoir tué une pauvre bête sans défense en avertissement, non ?

– Non, révéla Harry tout en continuant à garder les yeux rivés sur sa rédaction. Il y a des gens qui haïssent, juste comme ça. Ils haïssent tout et tout le monde, eux-mêmes inclus. Il y a des gens qui ont envie que les autres souffrent autant qu'eux. La haine est rarement logique.

– Harry…, dit doucement Hermione.

– Tu ne vas pas accuser tous les Serpentard, alors ? lança Drago, lui adressant enfin la parole.

– Non, répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Je pense que ces définitions catégoriques des Maisons sont stupides. Nous avons tous des traits de caractère qui correspondent aux Maisons. Et chaque Maison a ses forces et ses faiblesses. Ce n'est pas parce que l'héritier est censé provenir de la lignée de Serpentard qu'il n'a pas fini à Poufsouffle. »

Théo ricana. Drago reposa son stylo.

« Il y a plein de gens qui n'aiment pas les Nés-Moldus, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils avant de tourner son regard vers Hermione. Dans toutes les Maisons, pas uniquement à Serpentard.

– C'est vrai, confirma Harry. Tout comme il y a des gens dans chaque Maison à qui ça ne pose pas problème.

– Exact, approuva Drago.

– Il y a plein de possibilités, reprit Harry en fronçant des sourcils devant son parchemin. Déterminer si la rumeur est fondée ou non est impossible sans faits concrets et plus d'informations.

– Plus d'informations…, répéta Hermione. À votre avis, est-ce que la Réserve de la bibliothèque pourrait contenir des livres sur les maléfices et poisons utilisant du sang ?

– La Réserve ? Il faut une autorisation d'un professeur pour y accéder, rappela Théo.

– Oui, oui, je sais, dit Hermione avec un petit geste impatient de la main. Mais tu penses qu'on y trouverait ce genre de livres ? »

Harry vit les deux Serpentard échanger un regard.

« Probablement, finit par dire Drago.

– _Hummm_ , fit Hermione d'un air particulièrement concentré.

– On ne réussira jamais à avoir l'autorisation du professeur Rogue, dit Théo. Même Drago n'y arriverait pas ! Le professeur voudrait qu'on lui confie le livre quand on n'est pas en train de l'utiliser, puis il nous ferait écrire une dissertation sur l'excuse qu'on aurait trouvée pour l'emprunter… Et ça c'est sans compter sur la possibilité qu'il découvre immédiatement ce qu'on manigance.

– Tu as raison, murmura Hermione. On va devoir faire sans Rogue… » Elle tapota ses doigts sur son livre quelques instants avant de secouer la tête. « Je vais y réfléchir. »

Harry vit Théo cligner lentement des yeux, l'air dubitatif.

« Comme si un professeur allait tomber dans le piège d'un Gryffondor.

– Tu verras.

– Oh, j'y compte bien ! »

Harry rit silencieusement en secouant la tête. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir si l'amitié entre Théodore Nott et Hermione Granger était une bonne chose ou non.


End file.
